Journey Of Love
by Alkey PCY
Summary: Kisah tentang perjalanan cinta, masa lalu, konflik dan persahabatan para remaja yang membuat mereka dituntut untuk bersikap lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya/EXO-GS/ Chanbaek-Hunhan-Kaisoo-Sulay-Chenmin-Taoris/
1. Chapter 1

**Journey of love  
**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s)**

_**FF ini udah pernah di publish dengan username PARK GEHAN, ini bukan ff plagiat soalnya authornya sama cuman akun yg PARK GEHAN itu ga bisa dibuka lagi makanya lanjutinnya disini aja^^**_

**Pengenalan cast(s)**

PARK FAMILY

Park Siwon : Salah satu pengusaha yang sangat sukses di berbagai bidang industri manufaktur, seorang kepala keluarga yang bijaksana.

Steffany Park : Sosok yeoja yang lembut dan sangat pengertian pada Suami dan anak-anaknya.

Park Yura : Mahasiswi Pasca sarjana di salah satu Universitas ternama di China, Noona yang sangat menyayangi dan peduli pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Kris Park : Namja dingin yang tertutup pada siapapun kecuali Noona dan Eommanya. Selalu nampak tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya padahal dia selalu memperhatikan mereka dengan caranya sendiri.

Park Chanyeol : Anak bungsu dari keluarga Park. Seorang namja tengil , hyperactive dan selalu menebarkan virus kebahagiaan. Dia juga mampu memperlakukan seorang yeoja dengan baik. Sangat manja pada keluarganya.

OH FAMILY

Oh Kibum : Aktor papan atas Korea Selatan dengan jadwal yang selalu padat membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu banyak dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Oh Yoona : Model terkenal yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi seorang Desainer Profesional dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di butiknya dari pada di rumah.

Oh Sehun : kurangnya waktu bersama orangtua tidak membuat namja ini menjadi badboy seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya dia hanya tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara. Orang yang sangat tertutup dan hanya akan tersenyum dan tertawa lepas jika kyungsoo berada di dekatnya.

KIM FAMILY

Kim Minho : Pemilik salah satu perusahaan di bidang telekomunikasi. Kerabat dekat Siwon, pekerja keras dan selalu menomor 1 kan pekerjaan.

Kim Yuri : Mantan Penari terkenal di Korea, yeoja yang mampu menjadi sandaran (?) bagi Suami dan anak-anaknya.

Kim Joonmyun : Namja dengan senyuman seperti malaikat, berhati lembut sangat pengertian dan penyayang.

Kim Jongin : Namja tengil, slengean(?) dan bersahabat dekat dengan chanyeol dan jongdae. Seorang playboy yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Sangat menyayangi keluarga dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan keluarganya walaupun ia harus merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

KIM FAMILY

Kim Donghae : Hyung dari Kim Minho, memiliki sikap yang bertolak belakang dengan sang dongsaeng karena ia bukan tipe orang yang gila kerja.

Jessica Kim : Yeoja yang selalu mendukung apapun keputusan sang suami atau pun anaknya selama tidak menyimpang tentunya^^.

Kim JongDae –Chen-: Namja pintar dan sangat pandai bernyanyi. Bersahabat dekat dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Orang yang sangat ramah dan sedikit tengil namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika yeojachingunya sedang marah.

BYUN FAMILY

Byun Jinki : Pemilik kedai 'Onew's Chicken' sebuah tempat makan sederhana yang menyediakan berbagai jenis makanan yang berbahan dasar Ayam. Kepala Keluarga yang ceria.

Byun Taeyeon : Ikut membantu suaminya dalam mengembangkan usaha keluarga mereka, sangat dekat dengan anak satu-satunya. Seorang eomma yang imut dan ceria.

Byun Baekhyun :Yeoja manis ini mewarisi sifat ceria dari orang tuanya namun dia sedikit tertutup, hobi membohongi perasaan sendiri hingga akhirnya ia menyesal karenanya. Menurut teman-temannya dia adalah yeoja yang sangat cute, asik dan menggemaskan.

XI FAMILY

Xi Hanggeng : Pemilik beberapa Hotel ternama di China, seorang pekerja keras yang sangat memanjakan anak-anak dan istrinya.

Xi Heechul : Seorang eomma yang sangat modis. Eomma yang bisa menjadi Ibu sekaligus sahabat bagi anaknya namun keras kepala. Dia juga mantan playgirl^^.

Xi Henry : Namja tampan yang selalu menuruti permintaan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sosok 'Gege' yang sangat bisa di andalkan oleh Luhan.

Xi Luhan : Yeoja berdarah Korea-China ini sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Memiliki sifat yang manja, mudah bergaul dan sangat childish namun ada suatu keadaan yang membuatnya berusaha untuk menjadi dewasa. Banyak di sukai orang lain karena sifatnya yang ramah pada siapapun.

DO FAMILY

Do Kyuhyun : Seorang Dokter sekaligus pemilik 'Kyungie Hospital' salah satu Rumah Sakit ternama di Korea. sangat dekat dengan keluarga dan sangat manja pada istrinya.

Do Sooyoung : Yeoja yang aktif di berbagai kegiatan sosial namun tidak pernah melupakan kewajibannya sebagai 'eomma' atau pun 'istri'. Sangat mengagumi sosok Oh Sehun anak dari sahabatnya. Dia juga mantan model terkenal.

Do Kyungsoo : yeoja cantik bermata bulat berhati lembut dan sensitive. Meskipun terkadang masih polos namun ia juga dewasa. Orang yang menjadi alasan Kim Jongin berhenti menjadi playboy karena tergila-gila padanya.

ZHANG FAMILY

Zhang Nickhun : Namja berdarah China-Thailand ini adalah rekan bisnis Xi Hanggeng, Seorang Ayah tunggal yang sangat menyayangi anak satu-satunya, meskipun sering sibuk ia selalu berusaha menyisihkan waktu untuk bersama dengan anaknya.

Zhang YiXing –Lay- : Yeoja yang sangat tegar, tegas dan dewasa. Selalu menutupi ke sakitannya dengan sikap dingin. Termasuk orang yang pekerja keras, cerewet dan setia.

LEE FAMILY

Lee Sungmin : Seorang dokter sekaligus kerabat dekat Do Kyuhyun.

Lee Sunny : Eomma yang sangat suka beraegyo, dia juga salah satu teman dekat Jessica Kim.

Lee Minseok : yeoja imut ini adalah yeojachingu jongdae, dia sangat pengertian dan dewasa membuat jongdae tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Sahabat dekat yixing –lay-

HUANG FAMILY

Huang Zhoumi : Seorang kepala keluarga yang sangat tegas namun penyayang.

Victoria Huang : Sosok Ibu tiri yang sempurna bagi Tao, dan ia juga tidak pernah lupa untuk memperhatikan anak kandungnya –Lay- yang sekarang tinggal dengan mantan suaminya.

Huang Zi Tao : yeoja yang nampak dingin namun sangat manja dan polos. Dia juga tahan pacaran dengan Kris yang terkadang masih 'Labil'. Tipe yeoja yang sangat pengertian.

Mahasiswa tingkat 2 : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zhi Tao, dll

Mahasiswa tingkat 4 (akhir) : Kris Park, Kim Joonmyun, Zhang Yi Xing, Lee Minseok, dll


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin (Kai), Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongdae (chen), Kim Minseok, Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Zhang Yixing (Lay), Kris Park, Huang Zitao**

**Pair: Baekyeol, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Sulay, Chenmin, Taoris**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s)**

**Happy Reading~**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ya^^ **

-Beijing, China-

Di sebuah ruang keluarga yang cukup mewah ini nampak seorang yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi terus merengek pada orang tuanya atau lebih tepatnya pada Ibunya dia sudah mengeluarkan segala macam rayuan dan aegyo pada Ibunya ini namun apa daya orang tuanya tetap tidak mengindahkan permintaan sang anak bungsu ini.

"Momy, Pleaseee" rengeknya entah untuk keberapa kalinya

"are you don't understand? If I say no, it's no Xi Luhan!" tolak wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat cantik Dia mengucapkannya dengan tenang namun penuh penekanan

"Dad" yeoja bernama Luhan itu mulai mencoba untuk merengek pada ayahnya

"Sayang, sepertinya-"

"NO!" Heechul –Ibu dari yeoja bernama Luhan- langsung memotong pembicaraan suaminya, Xi Hanggeng. Hangeng pun langsung diam dan memandang luhan dengan tatapan menyesal

"ge, help me" sekarang gege nya lah yang menjadi sasaran rengekannya(?)

"mom-"

"don't interfere Henry" ibunya langsung berbicara dengan nada sinis membuat henry langsung menutup kembali mulutnya

"Sorry deer" ucap Henry dengan nada menyesal,

Luhan terlihat sangat kesal, ibunya memang sangat keras kepala dan tidak bisa di tentang ditambah ayahnya yang selalu menurut dengan ibunya, suami takut istri mungkin

"Mom apa susahnya sih memberiku ijin? Aku kan hanya ingin liburan dan bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang ada disana, apa momy tidak kasihan pada anak momy yang cantik dan imut ini eoh?" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit emosi, Henry nampak menahan senyumnya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. 'Dalam keadaan seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya dia narsis' batinnya

"Aku tahu akal bulusmu Xi Luhan jika aku mengijinkanmu liburan di Korea kau tidak akan mau kembali lagi kesini dan dengan terpaksa aku akan membiarkanmu pindah kuliah kesana, ia kan?" Luhan hanya menunjukkan cengirannya, Ya Momy nya sangat mengenal anak bungsunya yang cantik dan bandel ini

"Momy tahukan orang-orang terdekatku disana semua, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Lay Jiejie, Kris Ge, Suho Ge aish semuanya ada disanaaaa..." rengek Luhah lagi dan lagi, sedangkan dua namja lain hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Ibu dan Anak itu dengan seksama

"temanmu disini juga banyak Lu, kau jangan aneh-aneh deh"

"yasudah kalau begitu Lulu tidak mau masuk kuliah lagi, Lulu hanya mau kuliah di Korea bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya titik" Luhan pun langsung beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai atas sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan permen oleh orang tuanya

"Lihatlah kelakuan anakmu itu Xi Hangeng, kau terlalu memanjakannya" cibir Heechul

"dia kan anakmu juga, Baby" bela Hangeng

"Momy bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar tidak mau masuk kuliah lagi?" tanya Henry

"tidak mungkin, berikan saja dia voucher belanja atau apapun yang ia mau nanti juga dia akan baik lagi"

"tapi aku rasa kali ini Luhan tidak main-main"

"sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikiran, dan... YA bukankah tadi kau akan pergi bersama temanmu Xi Henry? Kenapa kau masih disini ?"

Henry menepuk jidatnya "Oh My God, I'm forget. Baiklah kalau begitu Mom, Dad aku pergi dulu bye" Henry mengecup pipi Ibu dan Ayahnya lalu segera pergi dari rumah ini

-Seoul, South Korean-

"AH KKAMJONG SIALAN KAU" pekik seorang namja dengan suara yang sangat keras

"HAHAHA RASAKAN INI PARK CHANYEOLLLL" balas namja lain yang tidak kalah kerasnya dengan suara namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol olehnya. Sedangkan namja lain yang berada disana sedang sibuk membaca sambil memakan cemilan dan sesekali mengeluarkan cekikikkannya entah karena apa(?)

Tidak jauh dari sana ada seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya dia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara bising yang berasal dari ruang TV lantai atas yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya, dia segera menutup laptopnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu dengan kesal

BRAKKK

Bahkan suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup keraspun tidak di hiraukan oleh kedua namja yang tengah asik dengan PlaysStation yang tengah mereka mainkan dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Kris –namja yang sedang mengerjakan tugas tadi- tambah kesal.

Kris langsung melepaskan salah satu sandal rumahnya lalu melemparkannya ke salah satu namja itu

BUGH

Dan sandal itu mendarat dengan mulus tepat di kepala adik tercintanya, Park Chanyeol

"YA KRIS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Pekik Chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan kelakuan Hyung nya dia terus saja mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena dicium oleh sandal kris untung saja sandal itu ringan (?) "aigoo bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kepalaku yang indah ini" kris dan kai langsung memutar bola mata mereka malas dengan sikap chanyeol yang berlebihan sedangkan jongdae malah terkekeh mendengarnya.

"apa kalian tidak bisa tenang ? aku sedang mengerjakan tugas" jawab Kris dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya

"dan apa kau tidak bisa menegur kami dengan cara halus?" sindir chanyeol sambil mendengus kesal

"kau tidak akan dengar jika dengan cara halus, sudah cepat matikan benda tak berguna itu lalu belajar bersama, kalian ini malah malas-malasan seperti sudah pintar saja lihatlah jongdae dia rajin sekali tidak seperti kalian" omel kris pada chanyeol dan kai dia memang sedang rajin akhir-akhir ini mungkin karena ia ingin cepat-cepat lulus kuliah padahal dulu Kris itu cuek sekali dengan kuliahnya dan hanya akan membuka buku ketika berada di kelas saja.

Chanyeol dan Kai langsung memandang malas ke arah jongdae yang duduk di sofa diatas mereka (kaiyeol duduknya selonjoran dibawah) yang memang terlihat tengah membaca buku-buku pelajaran yang sangat tebal padahal mereka tahu di balik buku itu pasti ada komik-komik konyol kesukaannya 'menyebalkan sekali' batin mereka

"ayolah kris kita sedang liburan semester untuk apa pusing-pusing belajar, ia kan kai ?"

Kai langsung menganggukan kepalanya "hyung kau kenapa jadi rajin begini? Tertular virus rajin hyungku ya? Haha" Kai malah ikut meledek Kris, benar-benar tidak sopan tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi dua namja ini memang benar-benar tengil padahal mereka masih sangat manja pada orang tua masing-masing.

"ck terserah kalian saja yang penting jangan berisik lagi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" Kris langsung kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya membuat kedua namja kelewat tampan tadi hanya bisa melongo melihantnya

"apa dia terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sabar begitu menghadapi kita bahkan ia tidak marah saat aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Perasaan yang terbentur tadi itu aku, iya kan?"

"ne, sudahlah lebih baik kita cari makan, aku lapar apa ada yang bisa ku makan disini?" tanya jongdae sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang keroncongan padahal sedari tadi dia lah yang menghabiskan semua cemilan yang ada disini

"ini, makan saja sandalnya Kris" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyodoran sandal rumah kris yang tadi men'cium' kepalanya ke mulut jongdae

"sialan kau, yasudah aku mau makan diluar saja kalian mau ikut tidak?" ajak jongdae sambil membereskan buku-bukunya

"ke Onew's Chicken ya? Disana ayam nya enak sekali"

"ah itu alibi mu saja" Chanyeol pun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya mendengar sindiran Kai

Ketiga namja tampan itu pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruang tv yang masih berantakan dengan CD game dan bekas cemilan yang tersebar dimana-mana, kebisaan memang -,-

Langit sudah mulai gelap, Sehun melajukan motor besarnya dengan kecepatan sedang matanya terus fokus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakangnya pun hanya diam sambil melingkarkan tangannya di perut sehun yang rata lalu membenamkan wajahnya di punggung sehun, yeoja manis itu nampak sangat lelah hari ini mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama ke Lotte World untuk mengisi waktu liburan mereka.

"kita sudah sampai Kyungie" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus lembut tangan kyungsoo yang masih melingkari perutnya.

Kyungsoo pun segera turun dari motor sehun "gomawo, sehunnie" ucapnya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"kau terlihat sangat lelah cepatlah masuk dan segera beristirahat, arraseo?" ucap sehun sambil mengelus lembut rambut kyungsoo

"ne, kau mau mampir dulu?"

"an-"

"SEHUNIIE" pekik seorang yeoja secara tiba-tiba membuat sehun menghentikan ucapannya

"aigoo, anak tampan kajja masuk dulu kita makan malam bersama lagi pula aku tau Yoona dan Kibum (red : ortu Sehun) pasti masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka" ucap yeoja tadi yang tak lain adalah Do Sooyoung –eomma kyungsoo- sambil tersenyum bahagia saat melihat sehun ada di depan rumahnya

"gomawo ahjumma tapi-"

"aish sudahlah jangan banyak alasan cepat masuk" ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh sehun untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah mereka "kyungsoo cepat bawa sehun ke dalam" lanjutnya lalu segera mendahului kyungsoo dan sehun masuk ke rumah.

"kajja" ucap kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan sehun agar mengikutinya masuk

"aish, kapan aku bisa menolak ucapan kalian" gerutu sehun, tapi kyungsoo tau jika sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mampir ke rumahnya setiap kali dia atau eommanya meminta.

Sehun dan sooyoung tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil berbincang-bincang, sooyoung memang sangat menyukai sehun anak dari sahabatnya ini. Menurutya Sehun adalah namja yang sangat tampan dan baik hati, dia juga sopan dan pandai. Ini bukan kali pertamanya sehun berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Do, bahkan hampir setiap hari dia kesini karena sooyoung yang menyuruhnya.

Lagi pula jika tidak kesini sehun pasti akan sendirian di rumah karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja eommanya yang bernama Oh Yoona adalah seorang desainer terkenal dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di butik dari pada di rumah sedangkan Appanya –Oh Kibum- adalah seorang Aktor papan atas yang memiliki jadwal sangat padat.

"annyeong~ Appa pulaaaang" sapa seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah. Sooyoung yang mendengarnya pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang suami.

"hallo, Honey do you missing me?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir istrinya membuat sang istri langsung memukul lengannya

"ya wae?" kyuhyun langsung mempoutkan mulutnya

"kau pikir kita hanya berdua di rumah ini, di sini juga ada kyungsoo dan sehun bagaimana jika mereka melihatnya" bisiknya padahal Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah biasa melihat adegan tidak senonoh (?) dari orang tua kyungsoo ini

"kkkk mianhae, ah ya mana sehun dan kyungsoo?"

"tadi sehun sedang menemaniku berbincang di ruang tengah sedangkan kyungsoo sedang memasak untuk makan malam kita"jawab sooyoung

"aish kenapa kau selalu memanfaatkan anak kita sendiri?"

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memanfaatkannya, dia sendiri yang ingin memasak aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya" gerutu sooyoung sambil melepas jas putih khas dokter (?) yang masih di kenakan oleh suaminya "yeobo kenapa kau tidak melepasnya saat di rumah sakit dan menggantinya dengan jas biasa, kau mau pamer pada semua orang jika kau ini seorang dokter eoh?"

"aku selalu lupa melepasnya yeobo, biarlah lagi pula tidak ada yang melihat aku kan bawa mobil sendiri" kyuhyun pun mengikuti sooyoung yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur saat melihat sehun tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya di ruang tengah

"hai jagoan sudah lama disini?" sehun sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara kyuhyun. Dia pun segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya

"ah annyeong ahjussi" sapanya dengan sangat sopan

"haha kau tidak usah seformal itu padaku nak seperti baru kenal saja kekeke" ucap kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sehun sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum kaku.

"yeobo sehunnie, makanannya sudah siap. Palli kita makan bersama" pekik sooyoung dari arah dapur

"nee" sahut kyuhyun "kajja kita ke ruang makan" kyuhyun pun merangkul bahu sehun agar anak itu ikut ke ruang makan bersamanya

Tidak terasa liburan semester akan segera berakhir ketiga namja tampan yang biasa di sebut '3 Idiot' oleh kris karena sikap mereka yang menyebalkan dan terkadang abnormal ini masih setia dengan kegiatan bermalas-malasan dan menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di sebuah kedai yang terkenal dengan menu serba ayamnya, akhir-akhir ini mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu atau sekedar makan siang disini sebenarnya ini hanya alibi(?) salah satu dari mereka ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Park chanyeol yang ingin melihat Byun Baekhyun anak dari pemilik kedai ini.

"chanyeol ingat ya kau yang teraktir" ucap jongdae sambil menyuapkan sepotong ayam goreng kedalam mulutnya

"ne tenang saja, kalian bisa makan sepuasnya biar aku yang bayar"

"cepat habiskan makananmu Jongdae bukankah kita harus pergi sebentar lagi" kai kembali mengingatkan teman-temannya dia nampak tidak sabaran

hari ini mereka memang harus pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput tuan putri yang sangat manja a.k.a Xi Luhan, kemarin Luhan mengirim pesan pada chanyeol bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea hari ini dan yeoja cantik itu meminta mereka untuk menjemputnya di bandara.

"Ya Baekhyun-ah" pekik chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat kedua temannya kaget, bahkan jongdae sampai tersedak dan bukannya membantu kai malah menertawakannya sedangkan chanyeol segera beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan cepat menuju seorang yeoja imut yang baru memasuki rumah makan ini.

"baekhyun-ah kenapa kau baru datang? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap namja tinggi itu sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya

"bukan urusanmu, lagi pula aku juga tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguku" jawab baekhyun malas dia pun terus berjalan menuju eommanya yang nampak sedang kerepotan di belakang sana.

"baekkie kau cantik sekali hari ini" puji chanyeol masih mengekori baekhyun

"..."

"baekkie kau-"

"eomma apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya baekhyun dengan raut wajah ceria pada sang eomma berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi yang di berikannya pada chanyeol tadi

"aigoo, anak eomma yang manis ini mengagetkan saja kkk" sahut eommanya yang tidak kalah imut dari baekhyun "eh chagi kau datang kemari bersama chanyeol-ssi?"

"Tidak, YA Jerapah Gila kenapa kau terus saja mengikutiku kau tahu ini ruangan khusus aku dan eomma jadi sekarang kau bisa kembali ke meja mu atau akan lebih baik jika kau kembali ke rumahmu saja"

"baekkie berlaku baiklah pada chanyeol-ssi dia itu pelanggan kita" nasehat eommanya

"ya, eomma mu benar baekkie kau harus berlaku baik padaku. Ah sepertinya Taeng Ahjumma sudah memberi restu. Jadi sekarang aku tinggal menaklukan hati anakknya saja kekeke"

"in your dream Park Chanyeol sudah sana pergi jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku mau membantu orang tuaku" omel baekhyun sambi mendorong tubuh menjulang tinggi milik chanyeol agar keluar dari dapur restauran ini

"tapi aku juga ingin membantumu, BabyByun"

"KYAAA jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu cepat pergi jerapah gilaaaa" baekhyun tiba-tiba histeris sambil terus mendorong tubuh chanyeol keluar dia bukan histeris karena senang di panggil 'baby' tapi dia histeris karena geli sendiri ketika mendengarnya (?)

"aku memang akan segera pergi baekkie, tapi ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"bicara saja, bukankah dari tadi juga kau berbicara terus" delik baekhyun

"tidak disini" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan pasrah saja saat tangannya di tarik oleh chanyeol dan ternyata chanyeol membawanya ke belakang kedai ini.

"Byun Baekhyun kau tahu aku menyukaimu" ujar seorang chanyeol dengan nada serius sambil menggenggam erat tangan seorang yeoja manis berambut sebahu di hadapannya itu saat mereka sudah berada di taman belakang restauran.

"..."

"Baekkie aku moh-"

"Aku tahu Park Chanyeol, dan aku yakin kau pun tahu apa jawabannya" jawab yeoja itu dengan nada datar membuat sang namja mendesah pelan

"ne araseo" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum miris

Hening...

"sudahlah chanyeol-ssi aku masih harus membantu ibuku jadi aku mohon lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga" ucap yeoja bernama baekhyun itu mengingatkan

"chankamman, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban

"apa kau merasa terganggu dengan sikapku ? jika 'ya' maka aku akan 'berhenti' " baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, chanyeol benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya

"'terserah kau saja" baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol di tangan kanannya lalu berjalan memasuki restauran dengan santai meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih menunjukkan senyuman miris nya disana.

"aku tunggu di tempat parkir sekarang, cepat seret jongdae jika kalian lama aku akan pergi sendiri"

PIP chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya pada Kai tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang berwarna coklat dengan poni pagar yang membuat wajahnya yang sudah cantik menjadi tambah cantik (?) tengah berjalan sambil mendorong sebuah trolli besar yang berisi tas-tas dan koper bawaannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara dan tidak lama kemudian yeoja itu menunjukkan senyuman manisnya saat menemukan orang-orang yang ia cari.

"Dobiiii, kkamjoooong, chencheeeen" pekiknya sambil berlari menghampiri tiga orang namja yang tengah menunggunya.

"Xiao Lu bogoshipoyooo" namja-namja itu pun langsung memeluk yeoja itu secara bersamaan membuat sang yeoja hampir tidak bisa bernafas

"y-yaaa l-lepaskan p-pelukan ka-lian aku t-tidak bisa ber-nafas pa-bo" ucap yeoja itu susah payah

"aigooo mianhae aku terlalu merindukanmu kau tambah cantik saja" ucap Kai mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya sambil memberikan wink pada yeoja bernama Luhan itu

"haaah kau sama sekali tidak berubah kkamjong, aku tidak mungkin mempan dengan gombalanmu" delik Luhan membuat Jongdae dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya sedangkan kai hanya bisa mendengus kesal

"haha kau pikir Lulu itu sama dengan yeoja-yeoja genitmu itu eoh?" ledek Jongdae

"diam kau kotak tv"

"aku hanya membicarakan realita temsek(?)"

"sudah jangan dengarkan mereka, kau tidak merindukanku BabyLu?" tanya chanyeol sambil memainkan alisnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar yeoja cantik ini bisa memeluknya

"haha tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu dobi" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk chanyeol dengan erat membuat namja itu tersenyum cerah "ah ya mana Lay jiejie, Kris gege dan Suho Gege, aish aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengajak mereka menjemputku juga" Luhan pun mempoutkan mulutnya membuat ketiga namja itu gemas melihatnya

"aigoo imut sekali~" bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas

"Yaa Appo" Luhan pun menepis tangan chanyeol yang masih mencubiti pipinya "hey jawab aku kemana mereka?"

"mereka sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, bahkan Kris hyung jadi rajin sekarang kau pasti akan kaget melihatnya" jawab jongdae di sertai anggukan dari Chanyeol dan Kai

"ng begitu, yasudah kalau begitu tolong bawakan barang-barangku ne? kalian tidak akan tega melihatku membawa semua barang-barang ini kan" ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang tidak dapat di tolak oleh ketiga namja itu.

"aigooo, Lu kau mau liburan atau mau pindahan, banyak sekali barang yang kau bawa" ucap kai sambil mulai membantu Luhan membawa barang-barangnya disusul chanyeol dan jongdae

"aku memang akan pindah kesini keke"

"JINJJA?" tanya ChanKaiDae(?) serempak, Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Yura eonni sudah berhasil membujuk eomma jadi aku akan pindah kuliah disini bersama kalian, aigooo aku senang sekali" nampak sekali raut kebahagiaan di wajah cantiknya

"aahh kami juga ikut senang Lu" sahu Kai

"tentu, memang seharusnya begitu keke"

"aish penyakit narsismu masih belum sembuh juga, eh tapi kau mau tinggal dimana?"

"aku akan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park"

"MWO?" pekik ketiga namja itu, ah kompak sekali mereka hari ini

"aish lama-lama aku bisa tuli jika terus dekat kalian" dengus Luhan "keluargaku kan di China mereka tidak mengijinkanku untuk tinggal sendirian disini untung saja Yura eonnie dan Siwon ahjussi bisa membujuk eomma agar mengijinkanku pindah kuliah kesini dan tinggal bersama keluarga Park"

"Ah Lu aku benar-benar senang kita jadi tinggal serumahkan? Pasti akan seru, eomma, appa dan si ben ben itu juga pasti akan senang jika kau tinggal dirumah kami" seru chanyeol kegirangan

"ne tentu saja, kekeke. Ya sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi aku sudah lelah cepat antarkan aku, aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat"

Merekapun segera memasukkan semua barang Luhan ke bagasi mobil chanyeol karena hari ini memang hanya chanyeol yang membawa mobil Luhan segera masuk ke pintu belakang dan mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada jongdae lalu ikut duduk di kursi belakang bersama Luhan "kau yang menyetir ya, tadi kan aku sudah mentraktirmu" jongdae memutar matanya malas tapi apaboleh buat dia tidak mungkin menyuruh kai karena namja berkulit tan itu sudah duduk manis di jok samping kemudi dan dia tidak mungkin mau pindah dari tempat itu apalagi untuk menggantikannya mengemudi

"selalu begini" gerutunya, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobil chanyeol menuju kediaman keluarga Park.

TBC

Semoga suka ya dengan ceritanya^^ , ini FF pertama yang author publish sebelumnya ff ini udah pernah di publish dengan nama author PARK GEHAN, tenang aja ini bukan ff plagiat kok authornya aja masih sama cuman ganti akun^^

di tunggu reviewnya ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin (Kai), Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongdae (chen), Kim Minseok, Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Zhang Yixing (Lay), Kris Park, Huang Zitao**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s)**

**Happy Reading~**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ya^^**

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai semua penghuni kampus ini baik itu dosen, mahasiswa baru ataupun mahasiswa lama sudah nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Seorang yeoja imut dengan rambut sebahunya tengah berjalan dengan santai di koridor utama, sesekali dia menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal atau sekedar memberikan senyuman manisnya pada mereka dia memang terkenal sebagai gadis yang ceria.

"Baekhyun-ah" merasa namanya di panggil yeoja itu pun membalikan badannya dan langsung memamerkan senyum cerahnya pada orang itu

"ah Kyungsoo-ya bogoshipoyo~" ujarnya ceria sambil berlari kearah yeoja bermata bulat yang baru saja memanggilnya lalu memeluk erat yeoja itu

"haha nado bogoshipo Baekkie"

"Sehunnie kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" tanya baekhyun dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia marah namun bukannya nampak seram wajah baekhyun malah nampak semakin imut

"aku juga merindukanmu baekkie, apalagi celotehan tidak jelasmu" jawab namja tampan dengan kulit seputih susu yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di samping kyungsoo

"ha ha ha kau sudah bisa bercanda Oh Sehun?" namja bernama Sehun itu pun hanya terkekeh saat mendengar sindiran Baekhyun

"haha sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas" lerai kyungsoo, dia pun langsung menggandeng tangan baekhyun dan sehun lalu mereka berjalan beriringan

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus saja berbincang sepanjang jalan, wajarlah selama liburan mereka sangat jarang bertemu karena selama liburan baekhyun harus membantu orang tuanya di rumah makan jadi sekarang mereka tengah melepas rindu sedangkan sehun hanya diam saja dan menjadi pendengar setia mereka.

"eh apa kalian lihat yeoja yang datang bersama chanyeol tadi? Dia cantik sekali ya, mereka juga nampak sangat dekat. Luna apa kau tahu info tentang yeoja itu?" tanya seorang yeoja mungil dan imut itu

"ngg entahlah setahuku dia mahasiswa baru pindahan dari china, dia juga seangkatan dengan kita dan terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa fakultas bahasa dan seni" jawab yeoja yang bernama Luna itu membuat kedua temannya menganggu-anggukan kepala mereka

"ahhh mereka terlihat cocok sekali tadi aku sempat melihat chanyeol merangkul pundak yeoja itu, apa yeoja itu pacar barunya ya?" ucap yeoja tinggi berambut panjang

"aish kau jangan asal bicara Suzy, nanti jika hyunmi dengar kan bisa gawat"

"iya benar apa kata Jieun, kau seperti tidak tahu saja ratu gosip(?) itu kan selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba" sambung Luna

"ish aku kan hanya bertanya" gerutu Suzy, ketiga yeoja itupun segera memasuki kelas mereka.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang ketiga yeoja tadi hanya diam mendengarkan gosipan pagi mereka. kyungsoo langsung melirik ke arah baekhyun yang tiba-tiba diam dan nampak seperti orang yang sedang melamun.

"baekki... baekkie... YA BYUN BAEKHYUN"

"Aigoo kyungsoo kau mengangetkanku" ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya

"kau kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan ucapan baekhyun sebelumnya

"t-tidak aku tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat kita ke kelas nanti terlambat" baekhyun pun langsung berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi O_O nya atas perlakukan baekhyun

"sudahlah kau bisa bertanya nanti padanya, sekarang cepat masuk ke kelasmu aku juga akan segera masuk kelas" ucap Sehun membuat kyungsoo kembali tersadar dari ke kagetannya

"ah ne, yasudah aku ke kelas dulu ya Sehunnie annyeong"

"ne hati-hati, nanti saat jam makan siang aku akan ke kelasmu" ucap sehun sambil mengacak rambut kyungsoo dan bonus senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan berlawanan arah karena mereka memang tidak satu kelas bahkan berbeda fakultas, kyungsoo dan baekhyun adalah mahasiswa Fakultas Bahasa dan Seni sedangkan Sehun adalah Mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis.

Setelah memasuki kelasnya kyungsoo pun langsung berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada di sebelah baekhyun. Dia melihat sahabatnya itu tengah asik membaca buku, kyungsoo pun langsung duduk di samping baekhyun dan berniat untuk menanyakan sesuatu dia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya namun baekhyun ternyata lebih cepat darinya

"aku tidak apa-apa kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin terlambat saja" ucap baekhyun dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada buku yang tengah ia baca. Kyungsoo nampak menghela nafas sambil mengangkat bahunya dan berniat untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan baekhyun yaitu membaca. Ya kedua yeoja manis ini memang sangat rajin.

Tidak lama kemudian konsetrasi membaca mereka sedikit terganggu dengan suasana kelas yang mulai bising, kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya dan langsung menunjukkan ekspresi O_O yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat ia kaget

"baekkie, baekkie lihatlah yeoja itu cantik sekali seperti boneka" ucap kyungsoo sambil menggoyangkan bahu baekhyun agar melihat pemandangan di depan kelas mereka, dan entah kenapa baehyun merasa menyesal telah menuruti kyungsoo untuk melihat pemandangan itu

"annyeonghaseoyo yeorobeun aku membawa teman baru untuk kalian, dia cantik bukan? Kekeke" ucap chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan kelas BaekSoo. Ucapannya itu pun mendapatkan respon baik dari para penghuni kelas ini terutama para namja.

'apa yang dilakukan jerapah gila ini? Mau pamer yeoja baru eoh? sialan' batin baekhyun

"aish kau ini apa-apaan Park Dobi sudahlah sana kembali ke kelasmu aku kan sudah sampai di kelasku" ucap yeoja itu sambil melepas rangkulan chanyeol di bahunya

"tunggu baby aku harus memperkenalkanmu dulu" ucap chanyeol yang kembali merangkul sang yeoja. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya mendelikkan matanya.

"hmmm namanya Xi Luhan dia pindahan dari China kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya, tapi awas saja jika ada yang berniat buruk padanya maka kalian akan berhadapan langsung denganku"

"kau berlebihan Park Chanyeol" delik Luhan

"kkkk aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu kau tahu fans ku itu sangat banyak dan ganas"

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku? aneh" Luhan pun segera berjalan dan mencari tempat duduk kosong yang mungkin bisa ia tempati tapi chanyeol langsung menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya menuju tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"eh kalian, apa sekarang kalian ada kelas disini juga?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyuman ramahnya sambil menghampiri dua orang yeoja yang ikut memperhatikannya sejak tadi

"tidak, kami sedang ada kelas di alaska" jawab baekhyun datar

"kekeke kau pandai bercanda juga baekkie, ah ya kenalkan ini BabyLu eh maksudku Luhan" ucap chanyeol memperkenalkan luhan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"annyeonghaseoyo Luhan imnida" seru Luhan lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya

"annyeong kyungsoo imnida" sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"..."

"baekkie perkenalkan dirimu" bisik kyungsoo sambil menyenggol lengan baekhyun

"ah n-ne b-baekhyun imnida" ucap baekhyun terbata, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas lalu ia menghampiri seorang yeoja yang duduk tepat di depan baekhyun dan membicarakan sesuatu entah apa itu karena yeoja itu langsung membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pindah ke tempat duduk yang lain dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya luhan dengan kening berkerut

"tidak ada hehe baby kau duduk disini saja ya kau bisa bersama kyungsoo dan baekhyun selama dikelas mereka baik kok" ujar chanyeol sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di depan baekhyun yang sekarang sudah kosong sedangkan luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "apa sekarang aku sudah boleh kembali ke kelas? Kelasku akan dimulai 5 menit lagi" lanjut namja bersurai hitam itu

"ne, sudah sana pergi jauh-jauh dariku" ucap Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh chanyeol agar menjauh darinya

"aish jinjja awas ya kalau kau minta aku antar lagi" chanyeol pun mempoutkan mulutnya membuat Luhan tertawa

"hahaha aku bercanda Dobiii, gomawo~~" ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi kiri chanyeol "ah ya nanti kau jemput aku lagi kesini setelah jam kuliah mu selesai ne?"

"dengan senang hati tuan putri" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut tetapi luhan malah memukul lengan kanannya "hahaha ah ya Baekhyun-ah Kyungsoo-ah aku titip Lulu ne? kalian harus banyak bersabar karna Lulu itu cerewet sekali" chanyeol pun memeletkan lidahnya dan segera pergi dari sana sebelum Luhan memukulnya lagi

"cih dasar bocah itu" gerutu Luhan dengan ekspresi lucu

**Baekhyun POV** –

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama mengikuti pelajaran ini. Semua pelajaran yang di sampaikan oleh Choi sosaengnim tidak ada yang masuk satu pun di otakku. Pikiranku terus saja tertuju pada kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, terlebih pada sosok namja tinggi yang selama ini selalu mengganggu hari-hariku.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa tidak rela saat dia tidak menggangguku lagi, saat dia terlihat sangat dekat dengan yeoja yang sekarang tengah duduk di depan ku ini, semua perhatiannya yang dulu ia berikan padaku sekarang telah ia berikan pada Luhan, bahkan dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan "BabyLu" bukankah selama ini 'baby' nya itu AKU ya "BABYBYUN" sialan kenapa aku jadi merindukan panggilan menggelikannya itu T.T

Mereka benar Luhan memang sangat cantik bahkan aku saja yang sama-sama yeoja sangat mengagumi kecantikkanya wajahnya yang indah itu mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa damai dia juga terlihat ramah pada setiap orang. Tapi apakah hanya karena itu chanyeol bisa melupakanku begitu saja dan langsung menempel pada yeoja ini? Atau selama ini dia memang tidak serius menyukaiku dan aku saja yang terlalu ke'ge-er'an ? ah Baekhyun kau melupakan sesuatu, bukankah chanyeol tidak pernah serius dalam hal apapun ? Hah atau mungkin dia memang sudah bosan denganku yang selalu dingin padanya, lagi pula mudah saja untuk namja seperti chanyeol mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih segalanya dariku.

Menyesal? Ya mungkin kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang ini. Dan dengan berat hati aku harus membenarkan perkataan kyungsoo pada waktu itu, aku memang yeoja munafik yang terus berusaha untuk membohongi perasaanku sendiri

"aish dasar bocah menyebalkan" desis luhan sambil menatap kesal ke arah handphonenya

"wae Luhanie ?"tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan memang sudah meminta kami untuk tidak berbicara formal padanya

"ini" Luhan malah menunjukan handphone nya pada kami

_**FROM : Park Do-Bi^^**_

_**BabyLu mianhae aku tidak bisa menjemput mu ke kelas, si angry bird ini tiba-tiba menyuruhku ke gedung seni. Kau kesini saja ne? aku harus segera latihan**_

_**Mianhae, saranghae kekeke^^**_

DEG

Aigoo kenapa hatiku merasa sakit melihat kalimat terakhir itu? aku tahu itu pasti pesan dari chanyeol karena tadi aku sempat mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobi'

Aku tahu kyungsoo menyadari perubahan raut wajahku karena setelah membaca pesan singkat itu dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum padanya, memberikan isyarat bahwa aku baik-baik saja

"hmm jadi apa kau mau menemui chanyeol disana?" tanya kyungsoo

"ne, kalau tidak nanti aku pulang dengan siapa" jawab luhan masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya "dia benar-benar menyebalkan, memangnya dia pikir aku tahu dimana ruang seni itu"

"tenanglah, kau bisa kesana bersama kami. kebetulan aku dan baekhyun juga ada urusan disana"

"jinjja?" aku dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban "ah baguslah kalau begitu kajja^^"

-**author POV**-

"BabyLu kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya namja tinggi nan tampan(?) itu dengan cengiran khas nya saat melihat Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam gedung seni

"KRIS GEGEEE" pekik Luhan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan chanyeol barusan membuat chanyeol mendengus kesal

"aigo Luhannie ada apa kau kesini eoh?" tanya Kris ramah. Padahal dia adalah sosok namja yang dingin dan sangat cuek dan hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang bisa akrab dengannya sikapnya itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sang dongsaeng -Chanyeol- yang terkenal sangat hyperaktif dan ramah.

"Gege kau tahu ? tadi ada seseorang yang menyebutmu 'Angry Bird' " ucap luhan sambil memandang sinis ke arah chanyeol membuat kris mengikuti arah pandangnya

"kau sudah bosan hidup Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kris dengan nada dingin

"tentu saja tidak kris,ah maksudku hyung aku belum menikah dan aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku keke" jawab chanyeol santai dengan memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi

"in your dream" desis kris dan langsung berlari mengejar chanyeol yang memang sudah lari duluan bukannya takut chanyeol malah tertawa sambil berlari membuat orang-orang yang ada disana hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. tontonan seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi badan saja yang besar tapi kelakuan -,-.

"hmm Lu, aku dan Kyungsoo ke ruang vokal dulu ne?" ucap baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat luhan berhenti tertawa

"eh? kalian ikut grup vokal?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran sedangkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar

"tentu saja kajja" sahut kyungsoo semangat

Anak-anak grup vokal sudah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang berada di pojok kanan gedung ini. Gedung seni kampus ini memang sangat besar, di dalamnya ada beberapa ruang latihan khusus untuk latihan vokal, dance, modeling dan akting. Gedung ini di pakai untuk mahasiswa yang ikut bergabung dalam Club Seni.

Baekhyun Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun sudah berada di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain untuk menunggu sunbae yang akan melatih mereka, pintu berwarna coklat itu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tampan yang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

"SUHO OPPAAA" Luhan tiba-tiba memekik saat melihat sunbaenya itu

"LUHANNIE" namja yang di panggil 'suho' oleh luhan pun memekik kegirangan saat mengetahui jika luhan ada disini dan langsung menghampiri luhan lalu memeluknya sesaat

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona manis?" tanya suho sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"aku pindah kuliah kesini oppa, aku ingin satu sekolah dengan kalian lagi kekeke" suho hanya menunjukkan senyuman angelicnya ke arah Luhan

BRAK

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka dengan cukup keras

"hosh... hosh h-hyung mianhae aku terlambat.. haah tadi.. tadi aku ada urusa- LUHAN" jongdae yang tadinya nampak terengah-engah langsung memekik kegirangan saat melihat Luhan ada di ruangan ini

"Chen apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut

"tentu saja aku juga akan latihan, kau tahu aku adalah wakil ketua grup vokal kekeke"

"jinjjayo?" tanya Luhan yang nampak tidak percaya membuatnya terlihat lucu dan jongdae langsung mencubit pipi luhan dengan gemas

"EHEM" terdengar suara dehaman yang cukup keras dari arah pintu masuk membuat chen langsung menjauhkan tangannya di pipi luhan "maaf mengganggu, Jongdae dompetmu ketinggalan" ucap minseok –yeoja tadi- dengan nada sinis membuat suho yang berdiri di sebelah jongdae cekikikan melihat tingkah namja bersuara indah itu terlihat sangat takut dengan minseok yang merupakan sunbae sekaligus yeojachingunya

"ah Noona, gomawoyo" sahut jongdae yang terlihat sedikit gugup sambil membawa dompetnya yang masih ada di tangan minseok tapi minseok tidak menanggapinya sama sekali, setelah dompetnya berpindah tangan yeoja imut itu langsung melangkah kan kakinya keluar ruangan masih dengan tatapan sinisnya

"kau dalam masalah Kim Jongdae" ledek Suho setelah Jongdae kembali ke sebelahnya

"ne, terimakasih telah mengingatkanku Joonmyun hyung" balas Jongdae dengan nada malas "hmm luhannie ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain" lanjutnya, dan Luhan pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah kita mulai saja latihannya, kalian bisa berkenalan dengan anak baru itu setelah latihan selesai" ucap Suho dengan senyuman malaikatnya

"oke aku rasa latihan untuk hari ini sudah cukup" ucap seorang yeoja manis berlesung pipi itu

"ne, kalian bisa pulang sekarang" lanjut yeoja lain yang terlihat masih badmood karena kelakuan namjachingunya tadi

Semua anggota grup dance pun membereskan barang-barang mereka dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang di kelilingi oleh kaca ini.

"hyung kau mau pulang bersama?" tanya chanyeol yang baru masuk ke ruangan ini pada seorang namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sisi kiri ruangan sambil memperhatikan mereka, dia adalah Kris Park ketua dari Club Seni jadi ya beginilah kerjaannya, Hanya mengawasi dan memperhatikan kegiatan para anggotanya, namun entah mengapa dia lebih suka memperhatikan grup dance di banding grup-grup seni yang lain.

Sedangkan chanyeol ? dia tidak bergabung di grup dance tetapi ia bergabung dengan grup akting/drama dan modeling grup tempat kris dulu sebelum ia di angkat menjadi ketua club seni. Chanyeol datang keruangan dance hanya untuk mencari temannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai

"ani kau pikir aku mau menjadi obat nyamuk antara kau dan Luhan? Lagi pula aku juga bawa mobil dan aku akan pulang dengan kekasihku" jawab kris tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah senyuman miris yang muncul di bibir indah seorang yeoja yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"yasudah terserah kau saja" ucap chanyeol tidak peduli ia pun segera keluar dari ruang latihan sambil merangkul bahu Kai tapi bukannya berjalan ke pintu keluar gedung, chanyeol malah membawa kai ke arah ruangan grup vokal untuk menemui Jongdae dan Luhan.

"sehun-ah kau ada disini juga? Menunggu kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol ramah saat melihat sehun sedang duduk di depan ruangan grup vokal. Namja tampan itu pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"ah ya aku tahu dancemu keren sekali bahkan lebih keren dari Kai keke" canda chanyeol membuat kai langsung memangdangnya dengan tatapan membunuh

"ani, kai tetap yang terbaik" ujar sehun dia memang rendah hati *ceileee*

"kalau kau mengajakku kesini untuk mengejekku lebih baik aku pulang duluan saja" ucap kai sambil melepaskan rangkulan lengan chanyeol di bahunya

"aigo aigo aku kan hanya bercanda jongin, jangan mudah marah nanti kalau tambah hitam bagaimana?" chanyeol malah semakin gencar menggoda kai, tapi untungnya kai bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing

"jika aku makin hitam maka aku akan semakin sexy" jawabnya dengan seringaian yang menawan :3

Pintu ruangan di depan mereka pun terbuka dan para mahasiswa/i yang ikut grup vokal pun mulai keluar dari sana begitu pun dengan jongdae, tapi namja tampan berwajah kotak itu nampak sedang terburu-buru.

"hey Jongdae mau kemana kau? buru-buru sekali" ujar Kai

"aku sedang ada urusan kalian pulanglah duluan tidak usah menungguku" ucapnya sambil terus berjalan tanpa mengalikan pandangannya pada ketiga namja tampan ini

"YA siapa juga yang mau menunggumu" pekik Kai namun jongdae tidak berniat untuk mendengarnya (?) "aku berani bertaruh, minseok noona pasti sedang marah padanya, kekeke" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan jongdae yang memang selalu seperti ini jika sedang ada masalah dengan minseok.

"bertaruh saja sendiri" ucap chanyeol sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan grup vokal itu diikuti oleh Sehun sedangkan kai hanya mendengus kesal di belakang mereka

"Baby apa yang kau lakukan kajja kita pulang aku sudah lelah" omel chanyeol saat melihat Luhan malah duduk santai dengan dua orang teman barunya di dalam ruangan itu

"ah Sehunnie apa kau sudah lama disana? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, aku kira grup dance belum selesai latihan, mianhae telah membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap kyungsoo saat melihat sehun yang sudah berada di belakang chanyeol

"gwenchana, kau selesaikan saja dulu urusan mu setelah itu kita pulang" jawab sehun dengan senyuman menawannya yang hanya akan dia berikan pada Kyungsoo

"lihatlah park dobi, sehun-ssi itu baik sekali dia tidak mengomel dan malah menyuruh kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dulu, tidak sepertimu. Kau ini seperti tidak ikhlas saja pulang bersamaku" cibir luhan dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu yang membuat chanyeol malah tertawa melihatnya

"haha sorry Baby, kalau begitu silahkan selesaikan dulu urusanmu tuan putri" ujar namja tinggi itu sambil mengacak-acak poni luhan

"tidak usah lagi pula kami sudah selesai wlee hahaha"

"aish jinjja, kalau begitu ayo cepat"

"chankamman, Dobi bolehkan aku mengajak teman-teman baruku pulang bersama? Aku ingin tahu dimana rumah mereka" rengek Luhan

"ah tentu saja" jawab chanyeol "dengan senang hati :D"

"hmm mianhae Luhannie tapi aku akan pulang bersama Sehun" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal

"ah ya aku lupa keke" Luhan pun menepuk jidatnya sambil tertawa

"jika kau mau pulang bersama Luhan juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap sehun

"shireoo kau sudah lama menunggu kyungsoo kan, jadi lebih baik kyungsoo pulang denganmu saja^^"

"baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ne? annyeong" pamit kyungsoo dan Sehun mereka pun –Sedo- segera pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan vokal ini

"ah ya baekkie kau mau pulang bersama kami kan?" tanya Luhan sambil menepuk pelan bahu baekhyun membuat baekhyun sedikit kaget karena sedari tadi dia hanya melamun

"ne?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah bingung

"sudah kalian pulang berdua saja, baekhyun akan pulang bersamaku" ucap namja berkulit Tan itu secara tiba-tiba

"mwo?" ucapan kai barusan malah membuat baekhyun semakin bingung tidak hanya baekhyun tapi chanyeol juga nampak kaget dengan ucapan kai barusan

"ah t-tidak usah k-kai lagi pula hmm a-appaku sebentar lagi juga ngg.. a-akan menjemputku k-kesini" jawab baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup

"bilang saja pada Appamu jika kau akan pulang bersama-ku, aku yakin beliau tidak akan keberatan" ucap Kai dengan nada santai

"ngg.. t-tapi-"

"sudahlah kajja, biar nanti aku yang bilang pada orangtua mu" potong kai sebelum baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya

"Kai kau tidak bisa memaksanya" ucap chanyeol

"aku tidak memaksanya" sahut Kai "baiklah baekhyun-ah sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu dan ini adalah hal serius. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain ikut campur dan mengganggu pembicaraan kita nanti, aku hanya ingin kita pergi berdua saja" ucap Kai dengan nada lembut sambil memegang kedua bahu baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol membelalakan mata mereka

"ngg.. b-baiklah" akhirnya baekhyun pun mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa saat hanya menudukan kepalanya

"see? Aku tidak memaksanya sama sekali" ucap Kai dengan nada bangga lalu menarik baekhyun keluar dari ruangan ini "kami duluan"

"ne hati-hati" sahut luhan

"haaaah apa dia memperlakukan semua wanita seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah datar

"molla, sudahlah kajja kita pulang saja" dan akhirnya chanyeol pun keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan yang ikut berjalan di sebelahnya.

**TBC**

**Ditunggu review nya yaaa^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3  
**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin (Kai), Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Cast: Kim Jongdae (chen), Kim Minseok, Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Zhang Yixing (Lay), Kris Park, Huang Zitao**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s)**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review maaf gabisa bales tapi dibaca semua kok buat yang nunggu Chanbaek, Kaisoo dll yang sabar ya untuk saat ini ****crack pair dulu apalagi chapter ini tapi kesananya... ya tungguin ajalah yaa kekeke^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ya^^**

-HunSoo Side-

Sehun sedang menemani Kyungsoo pergi ke toko buku, sedari tadi kyungsoo sibuk dengan deretan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi disana sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah mendapatkan semua buku yang ia cari kyungsoo langsung membayarnya ke kasir dan mereka pun langsung keluar dari toko itu.

"Kyungie.." panggil sehun

"hm?" sahut kyungsoo yang nampak sibuk memeriksa kembali buku-buku yang ia beli, dia takut ada yang terlewat dan ia malas jika harus kembali ke tempat ini besok.

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah serius kyungsoo yang nampak sangat lucu, ia mengambil helm bergambar pororo yang ada di atas motornya lalu memakaikannya pada kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo langsung mendongkakkan wajahnya.

"kau terlalu serius Do Kyungsoo" sehun tersenyum saat melihat wajah kaget kyungsoo "kajja kita pulang ini sudah sore nanti sooyoung ahjumma khawatir padamu" kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung naik ke motor sehun.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Do, seperti biasa sehun akan mampir dulu ke rumah ini karena di rumahnya pasti tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali para maid yang mengurus rumahnya.

"kyunggie kemana eommamu ?" tanya sehun saat menyadari jika rumah kyungsoo terlihat sangat sepi ya biasanya sooyoung akan langsung menyambut mereka ketika mereka pulang.

"eomma tadi mengirimku pesan katanya ia sedang ada acara bakti sosial dan akan selesai nanti malam, Appa juga sepertinya masih di rumah sakit. Sehunnie kau mau menemaniku sampai eomma atau appaku pulangkan ?" pinta kyungsoo dengan puppy eyes nya membuat sehun tersenyum dan langsung mengacak rambutnya

"tentu saja" jawab sehun

"ah ya kau pasti laparkan ? kau mau makan apa? Biar aku buatkan kita makan bersama ne?"

"ne, terserah kau saja kyunggie aku tahu apapun yang kau masak akan selalu enak" jawab sehun membuat kyungsoo tersenyum cerah dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur setelah menyimpan buku-buku yang baru dibelinya di atas meja ruang tengah

"ngg,, kyunggie?" panggil sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di meja makan menunggu masakan kyungsoo

"ne?"

"kenapa kau membeli buku sebanyak itu apa kau akan ada ulangan? Kita kan baru masuk awal semester" tanya sehun lihatlah dia hanya akan banyak bicara pada kyungsoo tidak pada orang lain termasuk orang tuanya.

"ah itu.. aku mau memperdalam ilmuku dengan belajar bersama suho Oppa, dia bilang dia mau menjadi tutorku, dia sunbae yang baik" jawab kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan makanan yang telah ia buat di atas meja.

"suho oppa? Apa yang kau maksud itu joonmyun sunbae? Ketua grup vokal itu?" sehun memang selalu ingin tahu apapun tentang kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"wae? Apa ada yang salah? " tanya kyungsoo saat menyadari sehun tidak memakan masakannya dan malah diam memperhatikannya

"ani, hanya sajaaa.. ngg... aku rasa kau cukup dekat dengan joonmyun sunbae"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan sehun "aku memang dekat dengannya, dia sunbae yang baik, pintar dan tampan"

"kau menyukainya?" tanya sehun

"aniya, aku hanya menganggapnya seperti oppaku sendiri lagi pula ia juga sudah menyukai yeoja lain"

"jinjja? Siapa?"

"itu rahasia, sehunnie kenapa kau cerewet sekali cepat makan makananmu jika sudah dingin makannnya tidak akan enak" omel kyungsoo sedangkan sehun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan mulai menyantap makanannya bersama kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai makan mereka beranjak ke ruang tv, kyungsoo bilang ada drama bagus hari ini sebenarnya sehun tidak terlalu menyukai drama-drama bergenre romantis seperti ini tapi apa boleh buat dia hanya bisa duduk manis sambil memainkan game dihandphonenya di samping kyungsoo yang sesekali tersenyum dan kadang memekik kesal karena melihat adegan-adegan di drama itu. namun tak lama kemudian dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa bahu kanannya. Namja albino itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat wajah kyungsoo yang begitu tenang saat tidur, sepertinya yeoja bermata bulat itu kelelahan hari ini .

- ChanLu Side –

Chanyeol baru saja mematikan mesin mobilnya, luhan langsung keluar dari mobil itu dan segera berlari memasukki kediaman keluarga Park yang bisa dibilang mewah ini membuat chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maknae Park yang tampan pulaaang" sapa chanyeol pada orang-orang yang ada di rumahnya. Kris yang kebetulan sedang di ruang tamu bersama tao –yeojachingunya- hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"wae? Sirik eoh keke" ucap chanyeol sambil terkekeh melihat ekspresi hyungnya itu

"untuk apa aku sirik padamu? Semua orang juga tau apa yang kau ucapkan barusan hanya bualan belaka"

Bukannya marah chanyeol malah tertawa sambil melempar bantalan kursi tepat pada wajah Kris membuat kris memekik marah namun sepertinya ia sedang malas berdebat dengan dongsaeng kurang ajarnya itu jadi dia membiarkan saja saat chanyeol melenggang memasuki rumah dengan cengiran khasnya.

Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah karena dia mendengar suara luhan dari arah sana. Dan ternyata benar sekarang Luhan tengah duduk di samping eommanya sambil menceritakan semua yang di alaminya hari ini.

Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan segera duduk tepat di tengah mereka "acara curhatnya sudah selesai sekarang giliranku bermanja-manja pada eomma" ucapnya sambil memeluk eommanya dari samping dengan sangat manja

"Yaa park chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan aku sedang curhat pada eomma" pekik luhan sambil memukuli punggung chanyeol yang memang sedang memunggunginya

"tidak bisa, sekarang ini giliranku" balas chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk eommanya sedangkan Tiffany –eomma chanyeol- hanya bisa tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya ini yang memang sangat hobi menggoda Luhan

"eommaaaa~~" rengek Luhan dengan nada manja membuat chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya

"hey nona manis ini eommaku bukan eommamu kau tidak boleh memanggilnya 'eomma' "

"tapi kan sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi eommaku juga" elak Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan chanyeol pada tiffany

"ya tapi kan belum, jadi dia bukan eommamu. Jika kau mau curhat dan bermanja-manja sana pada eommamu saja" canda chanyeol sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Luhan karena dia langsung terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

"oke" ucap luhan dengan nada serius "aku akan bermanja-manja pada eommaku, aku akan pulang ke china besok" lanjutnya sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua (disini Luhan memang tinggal bersama keluarga Park di Seoul karena keluarganyanya masih berada di china)

"chanyeol itu tidak lucu, lihat lah Luhan jadi marah" omel eommanya

"tenanglah eomma dia tahu aku hanya bercanda, dan dia tidak akan serius dengan ucapannnya. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan keluar karena lapar dan ingin makan keke" kekeh chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada sang eomma

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam makan malam tapi Luhan masih belum keluar dari kamarnya membuat orang-orang di rumah ini khawatir. Apalagi Nyonya Park dia nampak sangat gelisah.

"hey Park Do-Bi cepat minta maaf pada Luhan dan ajak dia makan bersama" ucap Kris dengan nada memerintah. Dia sudah tahu masalahnya karena Tiffany sudah menberitahu semuanya tadi

"hyung mu benar sayang. Cepat minta maaf pada Luhan kau mau jika luhan benar-benar akan pulang ke china besok" timpal Tiffany namun chanyeol masih diam di kursinya

"Park Chanyeol kau dengar apa yang di katakan Hyung dan eommamu?" tanya appanya, Park Siwon

"ne ne ne, kalian ini cerewet sekali" gerutu Chanyeol, ia pun segera menuju kamar Luhan

Setelah berada di depan kamar Luhan, chanyeol pun mulai mengetuk pintunya pelan

"Lu.. buka pintunya Appa, eomma dan si Ben Ben sudah menunggumu di meja makan" ucapnya lembut tapi luhan sama sekali tidak menyahut

"Lu.. aku tahu aku salah mianhaeee~~~ kajja kita makan dulu aku tahu kau sudah sangat lapar"

"Lu-"

CEKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja cantik dengan balutan piama pink bermotif hello kitty yang lucu, chanyeol pun tersenyum manis melihatnya namun senyumannya luntur(?) saat menyadari mata yeoja dihadapannya ini sedikit bengkak.

"aku tidak lapar, tolong katakan pada eom- ah maksudku Fanny ajumma, Siwon ahjussi dan Kris Gege untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku karena aku tidak apa-apa" Luhan pun berniat untuk menutup kembali pintu kamarnya namun chanyeol segera menghalanginya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan biru ini

Kamar ini sebenarnya milik Park Yura, anak pertama dari keluarga Park namun ia sedang berada di China untuk meneruskan Studi nya. Dan dia sendiri jugalah yang menyuruh Luhan untuk menempati kamarnya, karena dia takut jika terlalu lama di tinggal kamarnya bisa jadi angker, ah entahlah keluarga ini memang sedikit aneh.

"Lu kau menangis?" tanya chanyeol. Nampak jelas di wajahnya jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan

"ani" jawab luhan pelan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya memunggungi chanyeol. Chanyeol mengikutinya dan matanya langsung terbelalak (?) saat melihat beberapa koper yang sudah tersusun rapi di salah satu sudut kamar ini.

"aigo~~ Lu kau tahu kan jika tadi aku hanya bercanda?" tanyanya. Tapi luhan tidak menjawabnya sama sekali membuat chanyeol segera merangkul bahunya lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat seorang park chanyeol (ceilee) 'dia sensitif sekali, _'hah pasti sedang PMS'_ batin chanyeol, yaaa wajar luhan kan wanita dan chanyeol sangat tahu apa penyebab dari sifat luhan jika tiba-tiba sensitif seperti ini jadi lebih baik ia mengalah.

"mianhae, kau tidak akan pulang ke china besokkan?"

"I will" jawab Luhan dalam pelukan chanyeol

"Lu~~"

"kau menyebalkan Park Do-Bi" gumam Luhan

"tapi kau menyukainya kan? Kekeke"

"cih siapa juga yang menyukaimu" Luhan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan chanyeol dan mendorong chanyeol agar menjauh darinya

"haha arraseo, jadi bagaimana kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya chanyeol sambil memainkan alisnya

"siapa juga yang mau memaafkanmu" ucap Luhan dengan nada sinis

"bagaimana jika dengan sebuah ice cream berukuran jumbo"

"kau pikir aku bocah ingusan"

"traktir makan sepuasnya?"

"..."

"belanja ke mall sepuasnya?"

"..."

"haah baiklah bagaimana jika aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu"

"..."

"apapun itu" lanjut chanyeol

"Jinjja?" Pekik Luhan kegirangan sedangkan chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis

"ne, apa keinginanmu?"

"aku belum yakin jadi aku akan memintanya nanti saja"

"oke, kalau begitu kau sudah memaafkanku kan?" Luhan mengangguk lucu

"kau tidak akan pulang ke china besok?" tanya chanyeol lagi dan Luhan masih menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"dan kau-"

"YAA Dobi sampai kapan kau akan berbicara, ayo kita kebawah aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Luhan dengan wajah kesal namun sangat lucu sambil menarik chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan segera bergabung dengan keluarga Park yang sudah menunggu mereka untuk makan bersama

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Luhan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan _'sifatnya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, tapi itulah yang membuat semua orang menyukainya'_ pikir chanyeol

- KaiBaek Side –

"Kai sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan nada kesal entah yang keberapa kalinya karena sedari tadi kai hanya membawanya berkeliling kota

"ish kenapa kau cerewet sekali Byun Baekhyun" desis kai sambil menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai

"YAK" pekik baekhyun saat melihat Kai keluar dari mobil lalu meninggalkannya sendiri disana.

Yeoja dengan rambut coklat sebahu itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau saja pergi bersama playboy berkulit Tan ini "jika tau akan seperti ini lebih baik aku menelpon Appa saja untuk menjemputku" sesalnya

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kanan saat mendengar ada orang yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela disampingnya itu.

"wae?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi malas. Kai tersenyum melihatnya lalu ia memberi kode agar baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil, dan yeoja itu pun menurutinya meski dengan ekspresi wajah yang di tekuk

"ige, kau pasti haus karena sedari tadi mengomel terus"ucap kai sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda pada baekhyun

"Kai sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya yeoja itu sambil mengikuti kai yang sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada disana "jika kau ingin menjadikanku salah satu koleksi yeojachingumu maaf saja tapi aku tidak akan pernah sudi" celoteh baekhyun membuat Kai terkikik

"tenang saja aku tidak akan menjadikanmu salah satu koleksi yeojachinguku, kau bukan tipeku keke"

"terserah kau sajalah, lalu apa alasanmu membawaku kesini Kim Jongin cepat katakan aku ingin pulang"

"tidak ada" jawab namja Tan itu santai

"YAISH LALU KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KESINI" kai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun saat mendengar yeoja disampingnya ini memekik cukup keras

"Baekhyun-ah jangan berteriak seperti itu chanyeol tidak menyukai yeoja yang suka berteriak" entah kenapa saat mendengar penuturan kai barusan baekhyun langsung bungkam

"keke aku hanya mau membantumu saja"lanjut kai sambil meminum minuman soda yang ada ditangannya

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah 'menolong'mu jika tidak, mungkin sekarang kau sedang menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka" jelas Kai masih dengan nada santainya

"..."

"aku tahu kau tidak suka melihat keakraban mereka"

"so' tau sekali kau" akhirnya baehyun pun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi entah kenapa kai malah terkekeh saat mendengar kalimat baekhyun

"kau menyukai chanyeol kan ?" tanya kai to the point membuat baekhyun membelalakan matanya

"ani, jangan asal bicara Jongin-ssi" kesal baekhyun sambil mempoutkan mulutnya

"sayang sekali tapi wajahmu yang memerah itu tidak bisa berbohong" baekhyun langsung memegang wajahnya yang ia rasa memang sedikit memanas akibat pertanyaan kai tadi

"aku benar kan?" tanya kai lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya sepertinya baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut

"sudahlah aku ingin pulang, eommaku pasti sudah menunggu di rumah" ucap baekhyun yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"chankamman. Aku kan sudah tau rahasiamu apa kau tidak mau mengetahui rahasiaku?"

"apa kau pikir itu penting bagiku?"

"keke tidak juga sih, hanya saja aku kira kita bisa berteman baik setelah ini. Kau tahu sebenarnya kita memiliki nasib yang sama"

"nasib yang sama?" baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu sambil menatap kai dengan wajah penasaran

"ne, kau tidak suka melihat keakraban antara luhan dan chanyeol kan? Dan mereka adalah sahabatku. Sedangkan aku ?aku tidak suka melihat keakraban antara sehun dan kyungsoo, dan mereka adalah sahabatmu" jawab kai pelan

"MWO? kai apa maksudmu? Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi histeris. Tapi kai tidak menjawab karena namja itu malah berjalan kearah mobilnya

"HEY Kim Jongin jawab aku" pekik baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar kai yang sudah mulai memasuki mobilnya

"YAAA AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH RELA JIKA KAU MENDEKATI KYUNGSOOO, DIA TERLALU BAIK UNTUK PLAYBOY INGUSAN SEPERTIMU KIM JONGIN"

Hari ini Kim Keybum selaku salah satu dosen yang bertanggung jawab untuk membimbing club seni di SM Univerity ini mengadakan rapat dadakan dengan semua pengurus Club Seni. Sekarang mereka semua sudah berkumpul di aula utama yang ada di gedung ini, Dosen yang lebih senang disapa Key Songsaengnim ini baru saja membuka acara rapat siang ini di sampingnya ada Kris yang merupakan Ketua Club Seni.

"Aku sudah memiliki konsep untuk acara tahun ini jadi kalian tinggal menjalankannya saja"

ucapnya pada semua peserta rapat yang hadir pada siang ini "aku sudah membagi beberapa kelompok dan setiap kelompoknya harus memberikan minimal 5 jenis pertunjukan terserah kalian akan menunjukkan apa yang penting masih berbau seni, dalam 1 kelompok terdapat 4-5 orang mentor dan minimal 6 orang anggota club seni yang menjadi hoobae kalian saat ini para mentor pun harus ikut serta dalam acara ini, apa ada pertanyaan?" tanyanya

Suho selaku ketua grup Vokal pun mengangkat tangan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan "apa kami bebas merekrut anggota dari grup mana saja? Maksudku tidak hanya terfokus pada satu bidang seni" tanyanya setelah key menganggukan kepala tanda memberi ijin ia untuk berbicara

"ne, kalian bebas merekrut anggota grup manapun selagi ketua grup itu mengijinkannya" jawab Key "ada pertanyaan lagi?" semuanya nampak hening berarti tidak ada pertanyaan lagi

"oke aku akan langsung mengumumkan kelompok mentornya dulu, yang namanya aku panggil harap segera bergabung dengan kelompokknya, baiklah kelompok mentor pertama adalah Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Ham Eunjung, dan Lee Chaerin" keempat orang yang di pannggil pun langsung berkumpul di meja sebelah kanan

"kelompok kedua adalah Kris Park, Kim Joonmyun, Kim Minseok dan Zhang Yixing" mereka berempat juga segera berkumpul di sebelah kelompok mentor 1

Setelah membagi semua kelompok yang jumlahnya mencapai 7 kelompok rapat pun terus berlanjut sampai petang dan menghasilkan pembagian tugas untuk melatih, jadwal latihan sampai sususan acara semuanya sudah dicatat dengan rapi oleh minseok selaku sekretaris club seni.

"ah hampir saja aku lupa" ucap Key sebelum ia menutup acara rapat kali ini "Sooman sajangnim telah merequest sebuah penampilan padaku, ia ingin melihat Kris dan Lay berkolaborasi seperti tahun kemarin"

"MWO?" pekik Kris, Lay, Suho dan Xiumin hampir bersamaan

"wae? Kalian tidak mau? Ini permintaan rektor bukan aku, ingat itu" ucap Key dengan nada tegas "dan beliau ingin mendengar kalian menyanyikan lagu 'call you mine' lakukanlah yang terbaik untuknya" Key pun segera keluar dari ruangan ini setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan santai.

Kris segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu ikut keluar dari ruangan ini dengan tampang masam. Minseok menoleh kearah Lay yang tengah termenung

"aku tidak mauuuu" ucapnya yeoja berdimple itu lihir

"apa boleh buat, kau dengar sendirikan yang merequest pertunjukan itu adalah rektor kita" ucap minseok pasrah sambil menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya

"sudahlah, kau pasti bisa lay semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ujar namja dengan senyuman angelic itu sambil mengelus punnggung Lay

***  
keesokan harinya semua anggota club seni disuruh berkumpul di aula tempat rapat kemarin hanya saja kali ini tidak ada Key Songsaengnim karena beliau sedang ada tugas lain jadi Kris lah yang bertugas untuk memimpin pertemuan hari ini, Kris sudah menjelaskan semua hasil rapat kemarin pada seluruh anggota club seni dan sekarang adalah waktunya pembagian tugas dan kelompok baru.

"cepat bacakan hyung kau ini lama sekali" protes chanyeol tidak sabaran membuat kris mendelikan matanya

"baiklah kelompok pertama yang akan di mentori oleh Yongguk-ssi, Himchan-ssi, Eunjung-ssi, dan Chaerin-ssi berjumlah 10 orang karena kelompok ini akan menampilkan drama musikal jadi membutuhkan banyak anggota" ucap Kris "anggotanya adalah Choi Sulli, Park Jiyeon, Bae Suzy, Park Luna, Lee Jieun, Lee Taemin, Lee Hyunwoo, Choi Zelo, Jung Daehyun dan Yang Yeseob" semua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun segera berkumpul dengan mentor mereka

"oke kelompok ke dua akan di mentori olehku, Joonmyun-ssi, Minseok-ssi dan Yixing-ssi dan kami akan merekrut 8 orang karena kami ingin menampilkan perpaduan dari seni vokal dan dance anggota kelompoknya adalah Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan , Huang Zitao, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun dan Kim jongdae" ketiga trio abnormal itu langsung saling merangkul dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas karena mereka tergabung dalam 1 kelompok, begitu pun dengan baekhyun, kyungsoo dan Sehun mereka juga nampak senang. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengajak Tao bergabung bersama Chanyeol, kai dan jongdae dan kris pun meneruskan tugasnya untuk membacakan pembagian kelompok

"waaah baekkie kyunggie kita sekelompok yaa, aku senang sekali" ujar Luhan, kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju membuat baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum bahagia

"Kris apa kau sudah melihat file pembagian tugas yang di bawa minseok kemarin?" tanya Suho saat mereka tengah ada di kelas, ya Kris dan Suho adalah teman sekelas dulu mereka berdua selalu bersama namun ada sesuatu hal yang membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi merenggang.

"sudah" ucap Kris tanpa mengalihan pandangannya dari smartphonenya.

"ah bisa kau jelaskan padaku?sebenarnya aku belum sempat melihatnya" Berbeda dengan Kris yang selalu menjaga jarak dengan Suho, namja pemilik senyum menawan ini tetap memperlakukan kris seperti biasa.

"ck" Kris sedikit berdecak malas untuk menanggapi

"ah jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa biar aku tanya langsung sendiri saja nanti pada minseok" ucap suho sambil tersenyum ramah dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kelas

"kelompok Kita akan menampilkan 5 pertunjukkan" ucap Kris membuat Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membalikan badannya "yang pertama ada pertunjukan grils grup dari ke 6 anggota yeoja, penampilan kedua kau akan berduet dengan Jongdae, ketiga aku akan berkolaborasi lagu rapp dengan chanyeol lalu akan ada Kai dan Sehun yang akan menari, ke empat kita semua akan menyanyi bersama sambil menari secara berpasangan, dan yang terakhir... aku dan Lay akan berkolaborasi menyanyikan lagu Call You Mine sesuai permintaan rektor"

Suho kembali tersenyum setelah mendengar penjelasan Kris "oke, gamsahamnida Kris sampai bertemu di tempat latihan" ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas masih dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajah tampannya

"satu lagi" ucap Kris yang lagi-lagi membuat langkah Suho terhenti "aku sudah menamai kelompok Kita, namanya EXO minseok dan Lay juga sudah tahu"

"ah nama yang bagus, baiklah kalau begitu aku ke gedung seni dulu" dan akhirnya suho pun benar-benar meninggalkan kelasnya

'_baru kali ini kris berbicara panjang lebar padaku setelah setahun terakhir ini'_ batinnya

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Happy Reading~**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ya^^**

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut yang diikat asal tengah meliuk-liukkan badannya didepan sebuah cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya sedangkan ketiga namja yang berada dibelakangnya tengah berusaha untuk menyamakan gerakan mereka dengan yeoja tersebut.

Mereka nampak serius dengan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan yang tak lain adalah menari. Ya yeoja berambut panjang ini merupakan mentor mereka untuk acara seni yang akan di adakan bulan depan oleh kampus ini.

"annyeong~ apa aku menganggu ?"tanya seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini membuat pergerakan ke 4 orang ini terhenti

"ah Suho, gwenchana aku memang sedang menunggumu" jawab yeoja tersebut dengan nada ramah membuat Suho juga tersenyum melihatnya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Ini bukan tempatmu, ini adalah tempat orang-orang yang pandai menari sepertiku" ucap Kai kurang ajar, ya sikapnya pada Suho memang 11-12 dengan sikap Chanyeol pada Kris

"aku kesini untuk memngantarkan anggota grup vokal yang akan menjadi anggota kelompok EXO" jawab Suho tenang, dia tidak seperti Kris yang amarahnya mudah tersulut jika Chanyeol bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Suho adalah namja baik yang selalu dapat memahami sikap sang dongsaeng

"kalian masuklah" ketiga yeoja dan seorang namja yang tadi hanya menunggu diluarpun segera masuk kedalam ruang latihan dance "kalian bisa latihan dance ber-"

"BabyLu kita akan latihan bersama yaaay" pekik salah satu namja yang ada disana yang berhasil membuat Lay memandang tanjam kearahnya karena dia sudah memotong ucapan Suho, Sunbae nya.

"Park Chanyeol bersikap sopanlah sedikit, kau tahu sunbaemu sedang berbicara?" omel Lay dengan nada dinginnya

"ah, ne mianhae hehe" chanyeol pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sedangkan luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan 'dasar-bodoh'

"ne gwenchana,ah ya mana Tao bukankah ia juga masuk kelompok kita?" tanya Suho

"molla dia belum datang mungkin dia akan datang bersama kris dan minseok sebentar lagi" jawab Lay sambil tersenyum padahal Suho tahu hatinya sama sekali tidak tersenyum

"ah ya ini semua anggota grupmu kan? Mereka semua pasti sangat pintar menari" ucap Suho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ne, kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana bakat menari dongsaengmu –Kai- dan sehun. Kalau chanyeol sih sebenarnya bakat menari anak ini biasa saja lagi pula dia juga bukan anggota grup dance" jelas Lay dengan santai

"Ya Noona apa maksudmu? Kau mau mulai rasis eoh?" protes chanyeol

"hahaha ani aku hanya bercanda chanyeollie, tenang saja aku yakin kau bisa menari lebih bagus dari sehun dan kai" ucap Lay sambil tertawa

"in your dreams" lanjut kai dengan tampang meremehkan

"ya belagu sekali kau kkamjong, lihat saja nanti" ucap chanyeol sambil menendang pantat Kai pelan(?)

"tidak usah kawatir chanyeol kau ada teman kok, aku juga tidak terlalu pandai menari yang penting kan kulit kita putih" ucap jongdae sambil terkekeh

"YAA ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan warna kulit kotak tv" pekik Kai sambil menjitak kepala jongdae

"sudah-sudah bagaimana jika kita mulai latihannya saja?" ucap Suho yang mencoba untuk melerai percakapan gaje barusan

"ne, pertama-tama aku akan memberi tahu couple kalian dulu" sahut Lay

"couple apa Noona?" akhirnya sehun mengeluarkan suaranya juga padahal sedari tadi dia hanya mendengarkan ocehan kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya

"ne, couple apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin mencupit pipi putih itu

"aigoo neomu kyeopta~~"

"yaa kkamjong appo~" ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi kanannya yang baru saja di cubit oleh kai,entahlah sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu hubungannya dengan kai menjadi semakin dekat mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama

"sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya kalian turuti saja apa yang aku katakan" jawab Lay

"jadi kalian akan melakukan pembagian kelompok tanpa kami?" ucap seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang latihan di ikuti kedua yeoja di belakangnya

"ah a-aku kira k-kalian tidak akan hadir" jawab Lay tergagap

"kkk tidak usah tergagap begitu Lay, maaf kami terlambat tadi aku dan Kris di panggil oleh Key seongsaengnim sedangkan Tao baru keluar dari kelasnya" ucap minseok sambil tersenyum

"Noona jangan tersenyum seperti itu aku kan jadi ingin menciummu" ucap jongdae dengan wajah memelas

BUGH

Malang sekali nasib jongdae hari ini tadinya ingin mencium minseok malah mencium tas yeoja itu yang baru saja di lemparkan pemiliknya tepat mengenai wajahnya membuat yang lain menertawakannya

"annyeong baekhyun-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi, luhan-ssi" sapa yeoja bermata panda itu setelah ia berada di dekat ketiga yeoja cantik itu

"Annyeong tao-ie kau tidak usah memanggil kami dengan embel-embel –ssi kita semua kan teman kkk" sahut luhan di sertai anggukan dari baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"baiklah bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan saja pembagian couplenya?" tanya Suho dijawab anggukan dari Lay

"seperti yang telah aku jelaskan tadi kelompok kita juga akan menampilkan sebuah penampilan secara berpasangan dan kita sudah menentu-"

"Noon-"

"Luhan tolong bekap dulu mulut bocah itu aku belum selesai bicara" perintah Lay, luhan pun mengangguk patuh dan langsung membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan tanggannya, membuat yang lain menahan tawanya saat chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan luhan di mulutnya

"ya sampai mana tadi ? ah ya kita langsung saja umumkan couplenya ya yang pertama ada Kris-Tao, lalu Jongdae-Minseok, Joonmyun-Lay, Chanyeol-Baekhyun, Sehun-Luhan dan yang terakhir ada Jongin-Kyungsoo" jelasnya

"Lay sebenarnya tadi Key songsaengnim memintaku untuk memisahkan grup couple, beliau bilang jika kita tampil bersama itu akan terlalu banyak jadi grup couple juga di bagi 2 yg pertama Taoris, Chenmin dan Sulay akan menampilkan lagu Don't Go sedangkan Chanbaek, Hunhan dan Kaisoo akan menampilkan lagu Angel" lanjut minseok

"ah begitu, jadi bagaimana apa kalian sudah mengerti apa yang harus kalian lakukan?" tanya Suho setelah minseok menjelaskan semuanya

"arraseo" jawab mereka kompak

"dan aku harap para couple harus memiliki chamistry karena hal itu sangat penting bagi penampilan ini, dan kita akan mulai latihan besok" ucap Kris

.

.

.

Suho dan Lay bertugas untuk melatih 3 couple lainnya yang merupakan hoobae mereka. Hari ini tepat satu minggu mereka menjalani latihan dan sepertinya tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali, masih saja kaku seperti pertama kali mereka latihan hal ini jelas membuat para mentor mereka kesal terutama Lay karena sepertinya Suho masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Chanyeol mana hentakannya? Dan lebih mendekatlah pada baekhyun"

"Sehun berhenti memperhatikan kyungsoo, couple mu itu Luhan bukan Kyungsoo"

"kau tidak menari sendiri Kai, ajak Kyungsoo menikmati tariannya bersamamu"

Begitulah omelan-omelan Lay yang hampir setiap hari keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Suho? Dia juga memang suka menegur Hoobaenya tapi ia tidak secerewet Lay.

"Eonni aku lelah, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, dia memang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Lay mengangguk dan sedikit menggerakan tangannya memberi isyarat agar para hoobaenya itu berkumpul di depannya. Yeoja itu menatap malas dengan posisi duduk para hoobaenya saat ini (Chanyeol-Luhan-Kai-Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Sehun).

"bagaimana bisa kalian mendapat chamistry jika kalian masih seperti ini?" tanya Lay sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"apa maksudmu Noona?" tanya Chanyeol

Lay menghela nafas lalu sedikit melirik ke arah Suho seperti meminta persetujuan sedangkan Suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian segera mendapatkan chamistry dengan couple masing-masing?" tanyanya pada hoobae-hoobaenya yang hanya menganggukan kepala mereka

"aku sudah memberi waktu selama 1 minggu pada kalian dan ternyata hasilnya masih saja nihil, jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini" lanjutnya membuat para hoobaenya mengerutkan kening mereka.

"mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi ChanLu, HunSoo, KaiBaek atau apalah itu yang ada hanya ChanBaek,HunHan, dan KaiSoo. Arraseo?" lanjutnya

"aku tidak mengerti eonni" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya

"begini... sebagai mentor kalian kami ingin sekali melihat kalian menampilkan sesuatu yang mengagumkan di atas panggung nanti. Jadi bisakah kami meminta kalian untuk lebih dekat dengan couple masing-masing setidaknya sampai kalian mendapat chamistry" jelas Suho yang akhirnya ikut mengeluarkan suaranya juga

"apa maksud kalian aku tidak boleh dekat dengan Chanyeol lagi dan harus lebih dekat dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"bukan tidak boleh, tapi bisakah kalian dekat dengan couple kalian juga?"

"Aku tidak terima" ucap Sehun datar

"Aku juga" sahut Kai "kalian tidak bisa mengatur kami seperti apa yang kalian mau, hyung kau mau aku laporkan pada Appa dan Eomma" ancam Kai, lihatlah bukankah playboy pujaan para yeoja di kampus ini masih sangat manja?

"Aku setuju-setuju saja, menurutku sepertinya ini memang yang terbaik untuk kita" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kyungie apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap kyungsoo

"Eonnie kenapa aku tidak di couple kan dengan Kai saja, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun lalu Luhan dan Chanyeol. Bukankah itu akan lebih memudahkan kita?" usul Baekhyun di sertai anggukan dari yang lain termasuk Kyungsoo padahal tadi dia sudah setuju #labil

"ya benar, kau ini ribet sekali Noona" timpal Chanyeol

Lay terlihat kembali menghela nafasnya seperti sedang meredam emosi

"Kami meng-couple kan kalian bukan dengan tidak ada alasan. Kami memikirkan semuanya dengan matang, kami tahu bagaimana bakat kalian dan kami berusaha membuatnya merata, dan sekarang kalian ingin mengubahnya begitu saja?" ucapnya sedikit emosi "haah kalian memang tidak akan mengerti, sudahlah sekarang terserah kalian saja... terserah kalian mau berpasangan dengan siapa aku tidak peduli" lanjutnya sambil beranjak dari ruang latihan itu dan Suho langsung mengejarnya.

"Lu~ kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol saat melihat Luhan juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya

"meminta maaf pada Lay eonni" jawabnya sambil membereskan beberapa barangnya yang ada disana

"jangan sekarang, dia pasti masih sangat emosi" ujar Kyungsoo di sertai anggukan dari Baekhyun

"aku rasa meminta maaf saja tidak cukup"

"apa maksudmu kai?" tanya Sehun

"kita harus menghargai usaha mereka"

"dengan menuruti ucapan Lay Eonni tadi?" Kai langsung mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun

"padahal tadi dia menentangnya juga" bisik chanyeol sambil terkikik membuat luhan menyikut perutnya

"Kyungsoo kau pulang denganku" ucap Kai sambil berjalan mendekati kyungsoo membuat Sehun langsung membelalakan matanya

"aku setuju dengan Kai, Sehun tidak apa kan jika kyungsoo pulang dengan Kai dan kau pulang ng.. bersamaku?" tanya Luhan sedikit ragu

"ne, tidak apa-apa" jawab Sehun yang nampak memaksakan senyumnya

"Luluu bagaimana denganku?" rengek Chanyeol

"tentu saja kau pulang dengan baekhyun, dan berhenti merengek seperti itu Park Dobi" baekhyun sedikit membelalakan matanya saat mendengar omelan Luhan

"Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ne, tentu saja. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku juga kan pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Nanti kau pulang dengan siapa jika bukan dengan Chanyeol?" ucap Kai sambil memainkan alisnya berniat menggoda baekhyun

"sudahlah cepat kita pulang saja"

"sabarlah Kyungsoo-ya aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang bersama namja tampan sepertiku" goda Kai membuat Sehun menatapnya tidak suka

"Cih, tampan dari mana? Lebih tampan juga sehun, benarkan kyungsoo?" ucap Luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada kai

"hey kenapa kau malah bilang lebih tampan sehun bukan aku" protes chanyeol mempoutkan mulutnya

"CEPAT KITA PULANG AKU SUDAH LELAH" pekik kyungsoo membuat semua orang yang ada disana langsung keluar dari ruangan itu untuk pulang kerumah mereka

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kanan tempat parkir mobil sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun berjalan kearah kiri tempat parkir motor.

Kai tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan kyungsoo yang sedang di gandeng oleh baekhyun membuat gandengan (?) tangan mereka terlepas "bacon kau jalan bersama chanyeol saja, bukankah kita harus segera mendapatkan 'chamistry' dengan couple kita" ucapnya sedikit menyeringai

"kau menyebalkan sekali kkamjong" gerutu baekhyun yang sekarang hanya bisa mengikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya namun tidak terlalu jauh. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang sedikit 'gila' itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, baekhyun bilang kau sudah lama sekali ingin pulang bersamaku" ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba merangkul bahu kyungsoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya membuat sang yeoja langsung membelalakan mata nya bukan sikap kai saja yang mengagetkannya namun ucapannya juga.

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu pada si kkamjong menyebalkan ini" ucap Baekhyun langsung sebelum kyungsoo salah paham padanya, jelas saja ia mendengar ucapan kai tadi karena ia dan chanyeol hanya berjarak dua langkah di belakang mereka.

Sedangkan di sudut lain ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memandang Kai dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia juga melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kai yang terus menggoda Kyungsoo-'nya' meski kyungsoo tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Luhan yang melihat kilatan amarah di mata sehun langsung mengeluarkan suaranya "ngg... S-sehun-ah jika kau tidak suka kau bisa pulang bersama kyungsoo, biar aku saja yang pulang bersama Kai"

Sehun terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu, namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha menunjukkan senyumannya pada Luhan.

Setelah sampai di depan motor besarnya Sehun langsung memberikan sebuah Helm bergambar pororo yang sangat lucu pada Luhan agar yeoja ini memakainya. Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum.

"apa helm ini milik kyungsoo?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya

"ne, dia sangat menyukai pororo dan aku rasa dia terlihat sangat lucu ketika memakai helm ini" jawab Sehun sambil mengingat-ngingat kelucuan kyungsoo-'nya'

"arraseo, dia memang sangat lucu hehe" Luhan pun segera naik ke jok belakang motor sehun karena sehun sudah memberinya isyarat untuk naik.

Sehun langsung memacu motornya ke arah mobil Kai yang baru saja melaju kearah pintu gerbang. Setelah motornya berada tepat disebelah kiri mobil kai, kai tiba-tiba membuka kaca mobilnya seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ingin sehun lakukan.

"arraseo Sehun-ah aku tidak akan membawanya kemana-mana dulu aku akan langsung membawanya pulang dengan selamat" ucap Kai langsung saat sehun baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara

"baguslah jika kau mengerti" sahut sehun sambil tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan mobil Kai jauh di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo benar-benar beruntung ya? Dia memiliki namjachingu yang sangat perhatian dan mengkhawatirkannya" ucap Luhan yang sepertinya terkagum dengan sifat Sehun

"aku bukan namjachingunya"

.

.

.

Lay berjalan dengan kesal di koridor kampus. Mood nya saat ini benar-benar sedang buruk, dia merasa tidak di hargai oleh para hoobaenya. Bayangkan saja Lay sudah merancang konsep sedemikian rupa dan para hoobae nya itu berniat untuk merubahnya seenak jidat mereka.

Yeoja China itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman kampus, suasana kampus pun lumayan sepi karena memang sudah sore jadi hanya segelintir orang aktif dan rajin sajalah yang masih betah berada di kampus sampai sore seperti sekarang. Lay memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha untuk meredam emosinya sambil menikmati terpaan angin yang sejuk sore ini.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" sebuah suara namja tiba-tiba mengagetkannya

"ah Suho aku kira siapa" ucap Lay sambil mengelus dadanya

"kau terlihat pucat Lay, apa kau belum makan?" tanya Suho dengan nada khawatir, dia sama sekali tidak ingin membahas masalah tadi karena dia yakin itu akan membuat emosi Lay kembali memuncak. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini Lay memang sedikit sensitif.

Lay menjawab pertanyaan Suho hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, dan Suho tau betul jika itu berarti Lay memang belum sempat makan.

"kajja aku traktir kau makan hari ini asal kau harus berjanji untuk kembali bersemangat, arraseo?"

"arraseo ahjussi" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Suho yang juga hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Lay memang selalu mengatai Suho 'ahjussi' karena ia pikir Suho itu memiliki pikiran yang kolot^^.

Mereka baru saja tiba di sebuah restaurant china favorit Lay, restaurant ini selalu ramai karena tempatnya yang nyaman dan strategis. Lay sudah mulai terlihat ceria kembali terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kembali berseri.

Suho mengajaknya duduk di salah satu sudut restaurant yang mengarah langsung ke jendela. Tempat ini cukup strategis untuk melihat pemandangan kota seoul. Mereka sedikit berbincang sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Namun entah mengapa Lay tiba-tiba diam dengan mata yang tertuju pada satu titik yaitu sepasang kekasih yang baru saja memasuki restaurant ini.

"... dan kau tahu? Jongdae benar-benar takut-" Suho pun menghentikan ceritanya saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah yeoja yang duduk di depannya

"Lay gwenchana?" tanya namja tampan ini dengan nada khawatir

"Lay jiejie" panggil seorang yeoja sambil mendekati mereka di ikuti seorang namja tinggi di belakangnya, membuat Suho membalikan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yeoja itu dan akhirnya ia pun tahu kenapa Lay tiba-tiba seperti ini

"eh tao-ie kau mau makan juga?" tanya Lay ramah

"ne, boleh aku dan kris ge gabung bersama kalian?" tanya yeoja bermata panda itu

"tentu saja" jawab lay sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya agar Tao duduk disana

"hehe XieXie jiejie^^"

Suho memandang khawatir kearah Lay tapi yeoja berdimple itu hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya seolah memberi isyarat jika dia baik-baik saja

Makanan pesanan mereka pun datang, dan mereka pun langsung menyantapnya. Lay dan Suho dapat melihat dengan jelas acara suap-suapan Tao dan Kris yang terlihat sangat romantis. Lay terlihat biasa saja tapi Suho yakin hatinya tidak seperti itu _'kau benar-benar yeoja tegar Lay, dan Kris adalah namja bodoh karena telah menyianyiakanmu' _batin Suho.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Park nampak seorang yeoja yang tengah termenung di depan televisi. Matanya memang tertuju pada televisi besar yang ada di depannya namun tidak dengan pikirannya, pikirannya itu melayang entah kemana.

Seorang namja tampan berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum, setelah berada disamping sang yeoja dia langsung menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin membuat yeoja itu sedikit terkejut.

"kau membuatku kaget Dobi" ucap Luhan tapi dia juga mengambil minuman yang di berikan oleh chanyeol membuat chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihatnya

"wae? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau melamun saja, memikirkanku eoh?" tanya chanyeol sambil duduk di samping Luhan

"untuk apa aku memikirkanmu, seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain saja" gumam Luhan, bukannya marah chanyeol malah tertawa mendengarnya. Maklum lah Happy Virus~

"lalu kenapa hm? Apa Sehun melalukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu saat dijalan tadi? Biar aku cincang bocah itu besok"

"Aniyaa~" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "aku hanya sedikit bingung"

"apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"tadi Sehun bilang dia bukan namjachingu Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol memandangi Luhan yang tengah menyandarkan kepala dibahunya dengan kening berkerut "Sehun memang bukan namjachingu kyungsoo, lalu kenapa kau harus kebingungan dengan hal itu?"

"jadi itu benar? Sehun bukan namjachingu Kyungsoo?" Luhan langsung duduk tegap dan memandangi Chanyeol kaget, sedangkan chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tapi kenapa-"

Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapan luhan "mereka selalu bersama, dan sehun terlihat begitu posesive pada Kyungsoo?" Luhan langsung mengangguk

"aku hanya tau sedikit tentang mereka, setahu ku sih Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah berteman sejak mereka masih sangat kecil, orang tua sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Seperti yang kau tahu sehun itu namja yang tidak banyak bicara dan sangat tertutup tapi jika ada kyungsoo di sampingnya dia akan menjadi namja yang asik. Sepertinya dia hanya tidak mau ada orang lain yang dekat dengan kyungsoo melebihi dirinya karena ia takut kehilangan kyungsoo dan jika itu terjadi mungkin ia pikir ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar

"ah kalau begitu sepertinya kita juga harus mencoba untuk dekat dengan sehun, setidaknya sampai ia bisa percaya dan terbuka pada orang lain selain kyungsoo. Agar kyungsoo tidak terlalu terkekang"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin ikut campur dengan urusan mereka? aku rasa kyungsoo juga fine-fine saja. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap Sehun padanya kenapa jadi kau yang repot?" heran chanyeol

"untuk sekarang mungkin tidak apa-apa tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat kyungsoo menyukai namja lain? Ini pasti sangat sulit untuknya"

"Jadi?" chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu keputusan final dari Luhan

"aku akan mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun, dan aku pikir tugas dari Lay jiejie ini bisa menjadi alibiku untuk dekat dengannya kekeke" ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh "Dobi tidak apa-apa kan jika kita terus menjalankan tugas Lay JieJie sampai acaranya selesai ngg... maksudku untuk saat ini aku akan mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun dan untuk sementara kau bisa pulang bersama Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo dulu ah terserahmu saja"

"untuk selamanya pun tidak apa-apa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jadi aku tidak usah mendengar ocehanmu lagi setiap pulang kampus" goda Chanyeol membuat luhan langsung melemparkan bantalan kursi yang sedari tadi ia peluk tepat ke muka chanyeol.

TBC

makasih banyak buat yang udah review^^

jangan lupa review lagi yaaa yang belum sempet review juga ditunggu yaa^^

maaf lama postingnya :)

-XOXO-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Happy Reading~**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ya^^**

Minseok tengah memilih-milih makanan ringan yang telah tersusun rapi di rak-rak besar yang ada di sebuah pusat Supermarket yang cukup ramai. Tangannya bahkan sudah penuh dengan cemilan-cemlan itu. Di depannya ada eommanya yang juga tengah memasukkan beberapa makanan untuk persediaan di rumah.

"Aigoo sayang jangan masukkan semuanya kau bisa gemuk lagi nanti, pilih yang sehat-sehat saja" ujar Sunny –eomma minseok- yang terlihat kaget saat melihat anak kesayangannya memasukkan banyak sekali cemilan ke dalam trolli yang sedang ia dorong.

"tapi aku ingin semuanya eommaaa" rengeknya membuat Sunny hanya bisa menghela nafas

"yasudah terserah kau saja tapi jangan merengek pada eomma lagi jika berat badanmu naik"

"iya eomma tenang saja hehe" minseok mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum imut(?) pada eommanya

Mereka pun segera menuju kasir setelah merasa semua hal yang mereka butuhkan telah masuk ke dalam trolli. Setelah keluar dari supermarket mereka langsung di sambut oleh Hwang ahjussi yang bekerja sebagai supir keluarga mereka

"ahjussi bisa bawakan semua belanjaan ini ke mobil? Aku dan minseok mau jalan-jalan dulu ahjussi bisa tunggu kami di mobil" ucap Sunny sambil menyerahkan beberapa kantung belanjaan pada hwang ahjussi

"baiklah nyonya" ahjussi itu pun mengambil kantung belanjaan tersebut lalu segera pergi menuju tempat parkir detelah membungkukkan badannya pada sunny dan minseok.

Sunny dan minseok pun kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju beberapa toko pakaian dan aksesoris yang ada di mall tersebut mereka memang berniat untuk berbelanja. Minseok nampak kembali sibuk memilih pakaian yang ada disana tapi kegiatannya itu sedikit terganggu dengan pekikan sang eomma

"YA JONGDAE-YAAA" pekik sunny sambil menggerakkan tangannya kearah namja tampan yang tengah asik dengan smartponenya "sayang lihatlah bukankah itu jongdae?" tanyanya dan minseok hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat sang namjachingu yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan sang eomma.

"annyeong ahjumma, minseok noona" sapa jongdae sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya

"annyeong, kau sedang apa disini jongdae?" tanya minseok penuh selidik

"hahaha kau tidak perlu curiga seperti itu noona, aku sedang mengantar eomma belanja"

"kau kesini dengan eommamu?" sekarang sunny yang bertanya

"ne ahjumma, tunggu biar aku panggilkan dulu eomma tadi dia sedang membayar belanjaannya" namja itu pun kembali ke tempatnya tadi dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan seorang yeoja cantik disampingnya

"Sunkyu-yaa" panggil yeoja itu membuat eomma minseok yang tengah menghitung belanjaannya langsung mendongkakan kepalanya

"aaah jess, apa kabar ? lama tidak bertemu" sahut sunny sambil memeluk eomma jongdae

"aku baik-baik saja sunny bagaimana dengan mu?" ucap jesicca sambil membalas pelukan sunny

"aku juga baik-baik saja, aigooo aku sangat merindukanmu"

"nado bogoshipoyooo~"

"eomma apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya jongdae dan minseok bersamaan *cieee

"tentu saja sayang sunny adalah teman sekolah eomma dulu, sunny kenalkan ini jongdae anakku" ucap jesicca sambil tersenyum cerah

"aku sudah tau jess, dia bahkan hampir setiap hari ke rumahku haha"

"ah jinjja? Dan... ah tunggu apa ini 'minseok noona' kesayanganmu itu, yang sering kau ceritakan pada eomma eoh?" tanya jesicca lagi sambil menunjuk minseok yang tengah tertunduk dengan pipi memerah di samping sunny

"n-ne" jawab jongdae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan pipi yang tidak kalah merah dari minseok

"aigooo~, dan sunny apa nona manis ini anakmu?"

Sunny tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu minseok "ne, sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan jess" ucapan sunny tadi sukses membuat pipi jongdae dan minseok tambah memerah karena malu

"haha iyaa, ah ya sunny mau minum kopi bersamaku? Aku akan menelpon yuri untuk beregabung bersama kita"

"tentu saja"

"kalau begitu sayang kau bisa membawa noona kesayanganmu ini pergi kencan karena eomma mau meminjam eommanya kkk"

"ne, kau pergi dengan jongdae saja sayang eomma mau bernostalgia dulu dengan jesicca"

"baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi dulu, annyeong eomma, ahjumma" ucap ChenMin lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu

kini Sunny dan Jessica tengah duduk di salah satu cafe yang masih berada di dalam mall. Tadi jessica sempat menelpon Yuri untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka dan tidak lama kemudian yeoja itu datang dan ikut bergabung bersama.

"bagaimana rasanya menjadi adik dan kaka ipar eoh? bukanah kalian sudah menjadi saudara sekarang kkk~" ucap sunny setelah mengesap cappucino pesananya

"tentu saja menyenangkan iya kan jess?" ucap Yuri sambil tersenyum cerah

"ne, setidaknya kami masih memiliki teman untuk kesalon bersama hahaha kau tahu anak-anak kami namja semua dan mereka tentu saja sulit sekali di ajak mengantar eommanya pergi kesalon atau ke supermarket. Tadi saja aku harus memaksa jongdae dulu agar mau mengantarku kesini"

"jinjjayo? Ah ya berapa anakmu Yul? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar tentangmu. Dan bagaimana kabar suami kalian?" tanya Sunny

"aku punya 2 anak namja, yang pertama Kim Joonmyun dia sedang kuliah semester akhir dan yang kedua namanya Kim Jongin dia masih kuliah tingkat 2, dan Minho baik-baik saja tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk di kantor" jelas Yuri

"ya donghae Oppa juga baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak pernah sesibuk Minho yang pada dasarnya memang gila kerja haha" ucap jessica membuat yuri mendelikkan matanya "ah ya bagaimana dengan Sungmin Oppa?"

"suamiku juga baik-baik saja dia juga masih bekerja bersama kyuhyun Oppa di rumah sakitnya"

"aku dengar Kyungie Hospital itu milik Kyuhyun Oppa ya? Ah ya bagaimana dengan sooyoungie? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak tahu kabarnya" tanya Yuri penasaran

"ne, dia sudah sangat sukses sekarang dan kalian tahu? nama Kyungie Hospital itu diambil dari nama panggilan anak mereka hahaha penyakit lebay pasangan evil itu masih belum sembuh mereka juga menamai anak mereka dengan singkatan nama mereka sendiri kalau tidak salah nama anaknya itu Do Kyungsoo KYU untuk KYUhyun dan SOO untuk SOOyoung mereka hanya menambah huruf 'NG' di tengah nama itu kkk~ ah ya sooyoung juga baik-baik saja dia sekarang menjadi aktivis berbagai kegiatan sosial" jelas Sunny sambil sesekali tertawa mengingat kekonyolah hidup(?) pasangan kyuyoung itu

"aigooo dasar mereka ituu, Aku takut anak mereka juga evil seperti kedua orang tuanya" tanya jessica sambil ikut tertawa

"aniyo, kalian pasti kaget melihat anak mereka dia sangat cantik dan matanya bulat lucu sekali dia tidak evil seperti orang tuanya kyungsoo sangat polos dan lembut jauh berbeda dengan eomma dan appanya aku dulu sempat bertanya pada sooyoung apa kyungsoo benar-benar anak mereka dan dia langsung menjitak kepalaku -_-"

"haha tentu saja sooyoung menjitak kepalamu dasar kau ini" yuri pun ikut tertawa bersama jessica

"tapi suaranya benar-benar bagus seperti kyuhyun Oppa" lanjut sunny

"apa anak mereka sudah besar?" tanya jessica

"hmm kalau tidak salah ia juga sedang kuliah tingkat 2. Dan berarti umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan jongdae dan jongin bukankah begitu?" tanya sunny dan jessica dan yuri hanya menganggukan kepala mereka

"aku jadi merindukan mereka semua, taeyeon, tiffany, hyoyeon, yoona, sooyoung, seohyun, heechul eonni dan victoria eonnie. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul bersama selama ini aku dan sica hanya tau tentang tiffany, heechul eoni dan victoria eonni saja benarkan jess" ucap yuri sambil mengocek minumannya dan jessica mengangguka kepalanya

"aku dengar heechul eonni dan victoria eonni sekarang tinggal di china ya?" tanya sunny

"ne victoria eonni pindah ke China bersama keluarga barunya" jawab Jessica

"keluarga baru?"

"kau tidak tahu sunny? Victoria eonni sudah bercerai sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu bersama nickhun Oppa dan ia menikah lagi dengan namja china yang sudah memiliki 1 anak kalau tidak salah namanya Zhoumi Huang sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu" Sunny hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan yuri

"hmm bagaimana dengan tiffany dan heechul eonni?"

"tiffany sekarang sudah punya 3 anak"

"mwo? hebat sekali Kuda(siwon) itu hahaha" canda sunny membuat yang lain juga ikut tertawa

"iya haha anak pertama mereka itu seorang yeoja namanya Park Yura dia sangat cantik sekarang ia sedang kuliah pasca sarjana di china, anak keduanya seorang namja dia sangat cool dan tampan aigoo kau bisa jatuh cinta setelah melihatnya kkk~"

"haha kau berlebihan sekali Kim Yuri, tapi aku setuju dengannya Kris benar-benar tampan dia juga sangat tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari appa nya" jessica ikut menyambung cerita yuri

"jinjja? Ah sepertinya aku tidak boleh berdiri di dekatnya kkk~"

"dan kau juga harus melihat maknae mereka wajahnya juga sangat tampan tapi sangat cute juga, dia juga sangat tinggi dia seperti bayi raksasa haha aku rasa tiffany memberi makan tiang pada anak-anaknya kkk~" Yuri pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya tentang keluarga Park

"hahaha jinjja? Siapa nama bayi raksasa tiffany itu?"sahut sunny

"namanya Park Chanyeol, dia berteman dekat dengan Jongin dan Jongdae anak kami, mereka selalu satu sekolah sejak sekolah menengah pertama"

"ah ya bukankah kau tadi bertanya tentang heechul eonni?" Sunny menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan jessica

"heechul eonni sekarang tinggal di china ia baru pindah kesana bersama hanggeng gege dan anak pertamanya 2 tahun yang lalu"

"hmm, bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"aku rasa hanggeng gege masih tidak berani membantah heechul eonni haha, mereka memiliki 2 anak yang pertama namanya Xi Henry dia tidak kalah tampan dari Dady nya, dan yang kedua namanya Xi Luhan kau tau dia sangat cantik matanya sangat indah seperti boneka dan wajahnya juga sangat lucu aigoo aku sangat ingin memiliki anak sepertinya" ucap jessica gemas sendiri membayangkan wajah Luhan yang sangat lucu menurutnya itu

"yaa sica benar, Lulu itu sangat lucu dia sekarang tinggal bersama keluarga Park dan chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti boneka mereka berdua itu lucu sekali kkk~" sambung yuri sambil terkekeh mengingat tingkah konyol ChanLu "dan kau harus tahu jika Heechul eonni dan Tiffany juga akan menjadi besan" sambungnya

"waah jinjja? Haha aku dan sica juga akan menjadi besan iya kan jess?" ucap Sunny

"ne, Yul kau tahu ternyata 'minseok noona' yang sering di ceritakan jongdae padaku itu adalah anak Sunny haha"

"wah asik sekali"

"ne lalu siapa calon besanmu yul?" goda sunny

"entahlah setahuku joonmyun sudah lama dekat dengan Yixing anaknya khuntoria tapi setiap aku tanya tentang hubungan mereka ia selalu bilang jika yixing hanya sahabatnya, sedangkan jongin? Aigoo aku kadang pusing sendiri dengan anak itu yeojachingunya itu banyak sekali ckckck"

"hahahahaha" ucapan yuri pun berhasil membuat sunny dan jessica tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya

"ah ya bagaimana dengan Yoona, Taeyeon, Hyeoyeon dan Seohyun? Kau tahu tentang mereka Sunny?" tanya jessica

"Hyoyeon memiliki 1anak namanya Lee Taemin, dia pandai menari seperti eomma dan appanya sedangkan seohyun dia sekarang tinggal di Amerika bersama yonghwa usaha mereka semakin berkembang pesat disana sedangkan anak mereka masih berada di korea dan tinggal bersama orang tua seohyun nama anak mereka itu Choi Sulli" yuri dan jessica nampak serius mendengarkan cerita sunny

"kalau taeyeon dia sekarang sibuk membantu Jinki untuk mengurus restauran mereka kalian tahu 'Onew's Chicken' ? itu adalah restauran milik mereka" sambung sunny

"waaah jinki sepertinya memang sudah gila ayam kkk~ bagaimana dengan anak mereka?" tanya Yuri

"mereka memiliki 1 anak yeoja namanya Byun Baekhyun dia sangat imut dan cantik matanya sangat kecil seperti Jinki dan sepertinya wajah imutnya itu diturunkan oleh taeyeon aku yakin kalian pasti akan sangat gemas jika melihatnya"

"jinjja? sepertinya kapan-kapan kita harus mampir ke restauran mereka" ucap jessica antusias di sertai anggukan dari yuri

"apa yoona masih menjadi model? Tapi aku sudah jarang melihatnya di majalah" tanya yuri

"tidak, dia sudah beralih profesi menjadi seorang desainer dan pekerjaan nya ini semakin membuatnya sibuk aku juga kadang kasihan pada anak mereka kau tahu sendirikan jika Kibum juga masih sering sibuk dengan drama-drama dan acara tv lainnnya"

"lalu siapa yang mengurus anak mereka selama ini?"

"setahuku mereka mempekerjakan beberapa maid untuk mengurus keperluan anak mereka, dan kalian juga harus melihat seberapa tampannya Sehun dia sangaaat tampan. Kalian tahu sendiri kan betapa tampannya Kibun dan betapa cantiknya Yoona jadi tidak heran jika anak mereka benar-benar tampan seperti pangeran, sooyoung juga sangat menyukai anak mereka"

"waaah aku jadi penasaran dengan anak mereka" ucap jessica

"kau bisa melihatnya di rumah sooyoung kkk~"

"apa maksudmu sunny?" tanya Yuri sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"sehun lebih sering berada di rumah Kyuyoung dari pada di rumahnya sendiri dia sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka dan kyungsoo karena ketika kecil yoona sering menitipkan sehun di rumah kyuyoung" yuri dan jessica pun kembali menganggukan kepala mereka

"ah sepertinya kita harus mengadakan acara reuni, bukankah kita sudah lama sekali tidak berkumpul bersama seingatku setelah menikah kita jarang sekali bertemu bahkan anak-anak kita sekarang sudah besar" usul Yuri

"aku setuju, kita juga bisa membawa anak-anak kita ketika reuni nanti" sambung jessica

"oke kita bisa membicarakannya lagi nanti, aku akan mengajak sooyoung dan hyoyeon untuk mengatur acara ini karena aku pikir yang lainnya pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing"

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu dan itu artinya setelah jadwal kuliah selesai Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus mengikuti latihan girlgrup dengan anggota EXO yeoja lainnya yaitu Yixing, Minseok dan Tao. sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah mereka dapat dari yixing 2 minggu yang lalu. Sedangkan anggota EXO namja juga ada jadwal latihan khusus, Suho dan Jongdae latihan vokal bersama sedangkan Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai latihan rap dan dance .

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki ruangan latihan yang di dalamnya sudah ada Yixing dan Minseok yang tengah menunggu mereka.

"kemana Tao-ie?" tanya Yixing

Tapi sebelum ada yang menjawab tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik bermata panda dengan nafas sedikit terengah

"mianhae aku terlambat tadi Kris ge memintaku untuk menemaninya makan dulu" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal

"tidak apa Tao-ie kita juga baru datang kok" sahut baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis menampakan eyesmilenya

"baiklah bisa kita mulai? Ayo kita pemanasan dulu" ujar minseok dan ke-6 yeoja itu pun memulai latihan mereka dengan sedikit pemanasan lalu langsung memutar musik dengan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan nanti yaitu 'I Got a Boy' dari SNSD.

2 jam berlalu dan mereka pun mulai nampak lelah terbukti dengan keringan yang mengalir deras di wajah dan tubuh mereka.

"aku rasa latihan kali ini kita cukup kan saja ya lagi pula kalian semua sudah hapal semua gerakannya" ucap Lay sambil membagikan minuman yang baru saja dia ambil di kulkas yang berada di pojok ruangan sedangkan anggota lain hanya menganggukan kepala mereka

Keenam yeoja itu pun mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sambil berbincang membicarakan beberapa hal yang memang sering dibicarakan oleh para yeoja. Entah karena terlalu asik berbincang atau apa mereka pun tidak menyadari bahwa anggota grup namja sudah memasuki ruang latihan itu.

"sudah selesai latihannya hm?" tanya Kris sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Tao

"gege ?" tao nampak sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Kris "ah iya kita sudah selesai latihan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum membuat kris gemas dan langsung mencubit hidung manjungnya

"sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut

"tidak terlalu lama baby" jawab chanyeol yang juga ikut duduk disamping Luhan sambil merangkul pundak yeoja itu, baekhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung berdiri dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu

"eh? aku?" dia malah balik bertanya sambil menunjukk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung membuat kai langsung menganggukkan kepalanya "aku mau pulang bukankah latihannya sudah selesai?"

"baekyun-ah sebenarnya aku mau meminta bantuanmu, bisakah kau mengambil kostum untuk kita tampil nanti? Aku sudah memesan dan melunasi semuanya kau tinggal mengambilnya saja di toko milik Shin ahjummaa" ucap Kris

"tapi ak-"

"tenang saja kau tidak akan sendiri, chanyeol akan mengantarmu" lanjut Kris sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya

"mwo? kenapa aku hyung?"

"yang tau tempatnya kan hanya kau dan aku, aku ada urusan lain" jawab kris enteng

"tapi kan masih ada luhan, kyungsoo, tao, sehun, kai, jongdae atau yang lainnya Sunbae" ujar baekhyun mencoba menolak tugas kris dengan halus

"mereka juga punya tugas masing-masing, Sehun dan Luhan akan pergi membeli peralatan yang belum lengkap untuk dekorasi panggung. Kalian tahu grup drama terlalu sibuk latihan jadi mereka menyerahkan semuanya padaku"

"MWO?" ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan *ciee

"wae? Kalian tidak mau?"

"bukan seperti itu sunbae tapi... ah sudahlah terserah sunbae saja" ucap Sehun yang terdengar pasrah

"bagus, dan untuk yang lainnya kalian harus membantuku menyelesaikan proposal dan ijin-ijin yang bersangkutan dengan acara ini. Semua ini untuk kelancaran acara ini juga kan?" dan yang lain pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang duizang

"oke tunggu apalagi, segera laksanaan tugas kalian"

Baekyeol side –

Baekhyun POV

Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Kris Sunbae menyuruhku pergi bersama dongsaeng raksasanya ini, kenapa dia tidak menyuruh luhan saja yang pergi bersamanya biar aku yang pergi dengan sehun walau aku yakin jika aku pergi dengan sehun itu sama saja seperti pergi dengan patung.

Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa canggung pada chanyeol padahal dia terlihat biasa saja, masih sama seperti dulu chanyeol yang hiperaktif dan ceria. Dia masih sering mengajakku bicara meski aku hanya menjawabnya sesekali.

"aigo baekhyun-ah aku lupa lagi disebelah mana toko nya" ucapya sambil memegang keningnya seperti sedang berpikir dan mengingat-ingat letak toko itu.

"jangan bercanda park chanyeol" oh ayolah sudah hampir 1 jam kita berjalan mengelilingi mall yang bisa di bilang besar ini dan kakiku sudah sangat lelah

"ah itu dia" pekiknya kegirangan dan langsung menarik tanganku sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah toko pakaian yang lumayan besar

Ya Tuhan kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar seperti ini? Ini semua pasti karena chanyeol terus mengenggam tanganku sampai kita tiba di depan toko ini, aku mohon park chanyeol berhentilah memberiku harapan, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya jika aku selalu terjebak berdua dengannya seperti ini.

"ah chanyeol-ah kau mau mengambil baju pesanan hyung mu ya?" tanya seorang ahjumma yang sepertinya pemilik toko ini

"ne ahjumma, apa bajunya sudah selesai dibuat?"

"sudah, tunggu ya biar aku siapkan dulu semuanya" jawab ahjumma itu ramah dan chanyeol pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, ah ani tersenyum biasa saja -_-

"baekhyun-ah kau mau melihat-lihat baju lain? Siapa tau ada yang cocok untukmu" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger di mulutnya(?)

"ani, aku sedang tidak mood berbelanja"

"Baekkie kemarilah" pekiknya sambil menggerakkan tangannya agar aku menghampirinya aku pun berjalan dengan malas ke arahnya

"lihatlah apa sweater ini bagus?" tanya chanyeol sambil menunjukkan sebuah sweater kearahku

Aku pun hanya menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sejujurnya aku sangat ingin sweater ini, bukankah sweater ini memang bagus? Modelnya sederhana tidak terlalu berlebihan dan aku menyukainya, hmm sangat menyukainya. Ternyata seleranya juga hampir sama denganku

"kau suka?" tanya chanyeol, dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya

"baiklah aku akan membelinya, aghassi apa ada warna lain juga selain yang ini?" ucapnya pada seorang penjaga toko yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di dekat kami

"ada, sweater itu aku dua warna yang satu lagi warna merah" jawab penjaga toko itu dengan nada ramah

"bisa ambilkan yang warna merah itu untukku?" ucapnya tak kalah ramah

"tentu saja, tunggu sebentar ya^^" chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil terseyum, aish kenapa dia selalu tersenyum -_-

Tidak lama kemudian penjaga toko itu pun kembali menghampiri kami, ah ani lebih tepatnya menghampiri chanyeol "ini yang warna merahnya aghassi" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sweater tersebut

"ah yang ini juga bagus kalau begitu aku ambil keduanya saja"

"baiklah untuk pembayarannya silahkan ke kasir^^"

"oke" chanyeol pun membawa dua sweater tadi dan langsung berjalan ke arah kasir yang ternyata sedang di jaga oleh ahjumma tadi dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang

"ini pesanan hyungmu chanyeol-ah semuanya sudah kubungkus dengan rapi" ucap ahjumma itu

"ne gamsahamnida ahjumma, dan ini aku juga mau membeli sweater ini" ucap chanyeol sambil menyerahkan belanjaannya

"Apa sweater ini untukmu dan Luhan? Tapi sepertinya sweater ini tidak akan muat untukmu dan Ah ya siapa dia? Biasanya kau kesini dengan Luhan" ucap ahjumma itu sambil memperhatikanku, sepertinya dia sudah sangat dekat dengan chanyeol dan luhan.

"ah ya kenalkan ini baekhyun, teman kuliahku dan Luhan. Ahjumma cepat hitung semuanya aku sedang buru-buru" desak chanyeol membuat ahjumma itu tersenyum dan langung menghitung semuanya "semuanya jadi 250ribu won, pesanan hyungmu sudah ia bayar semua"

"oke ini uangnya, terima kasih ahjumma annyeong" chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi dari toko ini dan kembali mengenggam tanganku agar ikut pergi dengannya

- Hunhan side –

Author POV

Luhan dan Sehun sudah selesai berbelanja semua peralatan yang telah kris catat sebelumnya. Sehun membawa semua belanjaan mereka sebenarnya Luhan sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantunya tapi Sehun menolaknya dengan alasan 'seorang yeoja tidak pantas membawa barang berat' ya karena pesanan kris tadi memang tidak sedikit dan lumayan berat.

"Sehun apa kau lelah ? bagaimana jika kita membeli minuman dulu ah lihat itu ada penjual bubble tea apa kau mau?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk penjual bubble tea yang berada tidak jauh dari arah mereka sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan menuju penjual bubble tea itu

"Ahjussi Bubble tea nya 2 ya" ucap sehun dengan semangat membuat penjual bubble tea itu tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat jempolnya

"kau suka bubble tea?" tanya Luhan dan sehun menganggukan kepalanya lagi tapi dia terlihat lebih antusias (?)

"ini bubble-mu Sehun, tumben kau membeli dua" ucap ahjussi itu dan Sehun langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada ahjussi itu

"yang satu lagi untuk temanku, gamsahamnida ahjussi"

"ne cheonmaneyo sehunnie"

Luhan dan Sehun pun mencari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat sambil menikmati bubble tea tadi di sebuah taman kota yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"sehun-ah sepertinya ahjussi tadi sangat mengenalmu dia juga tahu namamu" ucap Luhan sambil melihat ke arah sehun yang tengah menikmati bubble tea-nya

"aku dan kyungsoo sering membeli bubble tea disana dan ahjussi itu juga sudah mengenal kami tapi sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai bubble tea jadi biasanya aku hanya membeli 1 saja" ah ini adalah kalimat terpanjang sehun yang Luhan dengar hari ini

"jinjja? Padahal kan bubble tea itu sangat enak aku sangat menyukainya aku juga sering membelinya bersama teman-temanku saat di china"

"jeongmalyo? Berarti kapan-kapan kita bisa beli bubble tea bersama lagi? Kyungsoo biasanya jarang mau menemaniku membeli bubble tea"

"o?" Luhan nampak kaget dan malah membulatkan mulutnya yang terlihat sangat lucu membuat sehun terkekeh melihatnya dan sekarang Luhan malah menunjukkan ekspresi terkesimanya membuatnya tambah lucu menurut sehun

"s-sehun?"

"wae? Apa aku salah bicara? Kekeke Luhan ekspresimu lucu sekali" ucap sehun yang masih terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan

"Sehun kau tampan sekali saat tertawa seperti itu" ucap Luhan entah sadar atau tidak karena wajahnya masih berbinar yang nampak sangat polos sambil masih memperhatikan wajah sehun ini memang kali pertamanya ia melihat sehun tertawa seperti ini dari jarak dekat, sehun menghentikan tawanya dan entah mengapa ia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas

"hmmm Luhan sepertinya langit sudah mulai gelap sebaiknya kita pulang saja, kajja" Sehun pun langsung bangkit dari bangku taman itu dan berjalan menuju mobilnya, kebetulan hari ini sehun membawa mobil bukan motor kesayangannnya

Luhan masih terpaku di bangku taman itu dan wajahnya pun mulai memanas saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan 'aigooo Luhan pabo apa yang kau lakukan, sehun pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak' batinnya, ia memukul kepalanya beberapa kali dan langsung beranjak mengikuti sehun

"YA SEHUNIE TUNGGU AKUUU"

.

.

.

Setelah baekyeol dan hunhan pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan kris membagi tugas pada yang lainnya Jongin, Kyungsoo, Joonmyun dan Tao bertugas untuk membantu mendekorasi panggung bersama anggota club seni lainnya sedangkan Minseok dan Jongdae bertugas untuk membereskan semua surat-surat ataupun laporan lainnya yang bersangkutan dengan acara nanti.

Jadi di tempat latihan ini hanya ada Kris dan Lay, mereka berencana untuk latihan untuk penampilan duet mereka lay sudah duduk di depan sebuah piano yang cukup besar dan entah mengapa dari tadi dia terus menundukan kepalanya.

"bisa kita mulai?" tanya Kris, Lay hanya mengangguk dan mulai memainkan jemari lentiknya di atas piano yang langsung menghasilan alunan musik yang indah.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka latihan hanya berdua saja dan entah mengapa perasaan keduanya sama-sama gugup. Setelah beberapa lama memainkan pianonya lay mulai menyanyikan beberapa bait awal dari lagu tersebut dengan suara lembutnya di iringi suara berat Kris yang menambah kesan 'keren' dari penampilan mereka. kris juga menunjukkan bakat rap nya pada lagu ini.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 40 menit mereka pun berhenti. Lay menghela nafas panjang kemudian berdiri dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"kau pulang bersama siapa ? ini sudah sore" suara berat kris itu berhasil mengagetkan Lay yang tengah asik sendiri dengan isi tasnya

Lay mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris yang berdiri tepat di depannya "nggg, ak-aku akan pulang bersama Suho" jawabnya sedikit gugup lalu kembali menyibukan diri dengan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Kris tersenyum meremehkan saat mendengar jawaban dari Lay "kalau begitu cepat bereskan barangmu, kita ke aula bersama bukankah Suho ada disana? Aku juga akan kesana untuk menjemput Tao"

Lay nampak menghentikan kegiatannya beberapa saat ketika mendengar Kris mengucapkan nama Tao, yang notabene adalah adik tirinya "k-kau duluan saja kris aku masih ada urusan, biar nanti aku ke sana sendiri"

Kris mengangkat bahunya dan tidak lama kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan Lay sendiri di ruang latihan. Setelah Kris tidak ada lagi di ruangan ini tubuh Lay tiba-tiba merosot sehingga membuatnya terduduk di lantai ruang latihan lengkap dengan pandangan kosong dan senyuman miris terukir di mulutnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh begitu saja dan mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya ia menangis dalam diam dengan senyuman miris yang masih tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Lay sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suara orang membuka pintu ruangan itu sehingga ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang latihan.

GREP

Yeoja berdimple itu merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya tapi pandangannya masih lurus kedepan karena tanpa ia lihatpun ia sudah sangat hapal siapa yang memberinya pelukan hangat seperti ini, dia adalah Kim Joonmyun namja yang selalu ada disisinya bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"uljima Yixing-ah, uljima" bisik Joonmyun sambil terus memeluk Lay dari belakang

"aku jahat sekali joonmyun" lirih Lay

"aniyooo, siapa yang bilang kau jahat hm?" suho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus airmata Lay dengan jempolnya

"aku merasa aku sangat jahat karena aku selalu sedih saat melihat kebahagiaan adikku sendiri"

"dengarkan aku yixing" ucap Suho sambil menakup wajah lay dengan tangannya "andai saja Tao mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya aku yakin dia juga akan merasa bersalah karena telah membuat sedih jiejie-nya"

"Ani, Tao tidak boleh mengetahui apapun tentang masa laluku aku tidak mau melihat ia kehilangan kebahagiaannya" ucap lay sambil terisak "dan aku yakin kau masih bisa menjaga semuanya kan?" Suho menghela nafas berat kemudian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya

"sudah sekarang kita pulang ne?" Suho pun membantu Lay berdiri dan memberesan barang-barangnya

"ah ya mana kyungsoo ? bukanah hari ini dia akan mulai tutor denganmu?" tanya Lay saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil Suho

"aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk duluan bersama Kai, aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau kan jika hoobae mu melihat keadaanmu yang seperti sekarang?" canda Suho sambil mengacak rambut Lay membuat yeoja itu mempoutan mulutnya

Suho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Lay agar yeoja itu segera masuk lalu ia pun mengitari mobilnya dan langsung ikut masuk ke dalam mobil juga.

"Joonmyunie" panggil Lay membuat Suho menatap ke arahnya sebelum ia menginjak gas "gomawo" lirih yeoja itu, Suho tersenyum lembut mendengarnya

"tapi tugasku hari ini belum selesai nona manis, ucapkan kata itu saat kita sudah sampai di rumahmu" balasnya sambil kembali mengacak rambut Lay dan langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Zhang.

.

.

.

yeoja bermata bulat itu tengah menatap takjub pemandangan sore kota seoul di balik kaca mobil yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Dia nampak sangat menikmati kegiatannya itu sehingga ia tidak menyadari jika namja yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya itu sesekali tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya kita sudah sampai" ucap namja berkulit tan itu membuat kyungsoo menoleh kan kepalanya lalu mengangguk imut(?)

"kau mau aku membukakan pintu mobil itu untukmu?" tanya namja itu lagi saat kyungsoo tidak kunjung keluar dari mobil

"ah aniyo, aku hanya menunggumu keluar duluan bagaimana jika kau berbohong dan saat aku turun dari mobil kau malah kabur meninggalkanku disini" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya

"hahaha itu tidak mungkin kyungie kau ada-ada saja, kajja" akhirnya Jongin pun keluar mobil duluan dan kyungsoo segera mengikutinya

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Kim yang cukup besar. Yuri –ibu jongin dan joonmyun- yang kebetulan sedang berada di ruang tamu bersama tiffany yang memang sedang bertamu kesana langsung melihat ke arah mereka.

"Annyeong eomma, ahjumma" sapa jongin pada ibunya dan tiffany

"ah annyeong jongin-ah mana hyungmu dan..."

"joonmyun hyung mengantarkan pujaan hatinya dulu, dan ini.. dia kyungsoo hoobae joonmyun hyung dia mau belajar bersama hyung" jawab jongin sebelum sang ibu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya

"annyeong ahjumma Do Kyungsoo imnida" sapa kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya

"ah chankamman"ucap Yuri sampil mencoba mengingat sesuatu, 'do kyungsoo? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini do kyungsoo yeoja cantik, bermata bulat, sangat polos dan lembut'

"AIGOO apa kau anak Do Kyuhyun dan Choi ah maksudku Do Sooyoung?"pekik yuri saat ia berhasil mengingat percakapannya dengan sunny dan jesicca beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget degan pertanyaan Yuri malah membulatkan matanya lucu membuat ketiga orang yang ada disana gemas melihatnya termasuk jongin dan entah mengapa jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat wajah polos dan lucu milik do kyungsoo itu

"e-eh kenapa ahjumma tau nama orangtuaku?"

"jadi benar? Kyaaaa kyungsoo aku ingin bertemu orangtuamu" ucap yuri yang langsung berdiri dan memeluk kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo semakin kaget dengan kelakuan eomma jongin ini

"haha yuri kau membuatnya takut" ucap tiffany sambil tertawa

"aku pulaaang" ucap seorang namja yang baru memasuki rumah ini "ah kyungsoo kau sudah sampai? Kalau begitu kajja kita mulai belajarnya" lanjut namja itu yang biasa di panggil joonmyun/suho

"joonmyunie apa kau tidak lihat kyungsoo sedang ada urusan dengan eomma?"

"eh eomma? Memangnya ada apa? Apa kalian saling kenal?"

"aniyo tapi.. ah sudahlah biar nanti saja sudah sana kalian belajar saja dulu" joonmyun pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengajak kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang tengah yang akan mereka gunakan untuk belajar bersama

1 jam sudah berlalu dan kyungsoo masih asik dengan buku-buku tebalnya bersama joonmyun, sesekali nampak kerutan di keningnya saat ia merasa bingung atau tidak mengerti dan terkadang ia pun memekik kegirangan saat ia dapat memahami beberapa pelajarang yang dulu ia anggap sulit dan joonmyun yang duduk di sebelahnya terus mengajarinya dengan sabar dan sesekali ikut tertawa bersama kyungsoo saat ada hal konyol di sekitar mereka.

Karena terlalu asik berdua mereka sampai mengabaikan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di atas sofa yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan kyungsoo –SuDo duduknya lesehan- yang selalu memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi ah bukan 'mereka' karena sepertinya ia hanya memperhatikan kyungsoo. Senyumannya selalu mengembang tiap kali melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan ia juga mulai bingung dengan detakan jatungnya yang selalu berdetak lebih kencang tiap kali melihat wajah cantik nan polos itu.

"Oppa ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja aku takut eomma mengkhawatirkanku" ucap kyungsoo sambil menutup buku tebalnya

"ah ne lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok saja, ayo aku bantu bereskan buku-bukumu"

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya kyungsoo langsung berdiri berniat untuk pamitan pada keluarga Kim

"Kyungsoo mau kemana?" tanya Yuri sepertinya Tiffany sudah pulang jadi ia berniat untuk bergabung bersama anak-anaknya

"aku mau pulang dulu ahjumma ini sudah malam lagi pula eomma sudah mengirimku pesan singkat tadi dan menyuruhku segera pulang"

"ah ne boleh aku minta no ponsel eomma-mu ? lalu bisakah kau sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu? Bilang saja ada salam dari Kim Yuri dan Kim Minho, aku adalah teman sekolah eommamu dulu, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah kami menikah" jelas Yuri dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya

"tentu saja ahjumma akan aku sampaikan pada eomma dan appa, ah ya ini no ponsel eommaku" kyungsoo pun menyebutkan beberapa angka yang merupakan no ponsel eommanya

"ne gamsahamnida kyungsoo-ya ah ternyata sunny benar kau memang cantik dan lucu, jongin-ah tidak kah kau tertarik padanya?" pertanyaan yuri barusan berhasil membuat pipi kedua anak itu memerah, kyungsoo karena di puji sedangkan jongin entah karena apa.

"sudahlah eomma jangan menggodanya, kajja kyungsoo aku akan mengantarmu pulang tidak baik jika yeoja pulang malam sendirian" ucap joonmyun lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya berniat untuk mengambil kunci mobil

"biar aku saja yang mengantarnya hyung" ucap jongin tiba-tiba dan entah mengapa Yuri langsung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"ne, biar jongin saja yang mengantar kyungsoo kau istirahat saja sayang" joonmyun sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan eommanya tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat bahunya

"baiklah jongin cepat antarkan kyungsoo ke rumahnya ini sudah malam dan kau harus mengingat jalan menuju rumahnya karena besok eomma ingin memintamu mengantar eomma kesana"

"ne" jawab jongin singkat dan langsung membawa kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja

"kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu ahjumma, joonmyun Oppa" ucap kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya

"ne hati-hati kyungsoo" balas mereka

"ya harusnya kalian mengatakan itu padaku, aku yang menyetir mobilnya jadi keselamatan kyungsoo ada di tanganku" omel jongin

"sudah jangan banyak bicara sayang, cepat antarkan kyungsoo" ucap yuri

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal lalu berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengikutinya dari belakang

**TBC**

**Yaaaay chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya hehe^^**

**Author mau jujur nih sebenernya ff ini udah lumayan lama nangkring di laptop cuman author baru kepikiran buat di posting ff ini kemaren-kemaren jadi maaf kalau couple yang jadi orang tua mereka masih couple SuGen fav nya author soalnya ff ini udah ada sebelum ada berita tentang para member snsd yang udah punya pacar jadi maaf ya sekali lagi kalau ada yg ga suka sama couple orang tuanya hehe **

**Oh ya makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, jangan lupa buat review lagi. Dan yang belum sempet review author tunggu ya^^**

**Buat yang nunggu moment-moment Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan dan yang lainnya yang sabar ya ini baru permulaan tunggu chapter selanjutnya tenang aja mereka pasti bersatu kok^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Happy Reading~**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ya^^**

Sudah beberapa hari kebelakang Jongin sering berkunjung ke rumah kyungsoo untuk mengantar ataupun menjemput eommanya yang memang sedang hobi pergi kesana maklum lah Yuri baru saja bertemu sahabat lamanya, Sooyoung. Tidak jarang juga jongin ikut mampir ke rumah itu dan berbincang bersama Kyungsoo dan setiap ia pergi kesana maka Sehun juga pasti ada disana. Dia mulai heran apa sehun juga tinggal disana ? kenapa bocah itu selalu ada disana dan selalu ada dimanapun kyungsoo berada.

"jonginnie kajja kita pulang, eomma lupa jika eomma juga ada urusan dengan jessica" ucap Yuri membuat Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berada di ruang TV menolehkan kepala kearahnya

"ne eomma, kyunggie sehun-ah aku permisi pulang dulu annyeong" setelah memberi salam jongin langsung berjalan ke arah eommanya dan juga berpamitan pada sooyoung

"kyungsoo-ya sehun-ah kami pulang dulu ya annyeong" ucap yuri sambil melamaikan angannya ke arah HunSoo

"ne ahjumma jongin-ah hati-hati" kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan Yuri begitupun sehun walau ia tidak bicara sepatah katapun

Setelah yuri dan jongin pulang, sooyoung langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil "sayang eomma ada urusan sebentar dengan taeng ahjumma, kau jaga rumah ya? Dan sehun tolong jaga kyunggie"

"siap eomma/ahjumma" Sooyoung pun melambaikan tangannya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan anaknya dan sehun di rumah

"sehun tidak terasa ya acara seni itu akan di mulai 1 minggu lagi aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap kyungsoo senang sambil memeluk boneka pororo nya

"ne, kenapa kau tidak sabar? Apa kau tidak sabar untuk perform bersama jongin?" tanya sehun mencoba untuk menggoda kyungsoo

"hmm mungkin" tapi bukan ini jawaban yang ia harapkan

"ah ya aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau cukup dekat dengan Luhan, apa kau menyukainya? Aku pikir Luhan adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik dia juga baik dan ramah pada setiap orang" goda kyungsoo "tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku eoh? kau jahat sehunnie" dan sekarang yeoja bermata bulat itu malah mempoutkan mulutnya yang terlihat sangat lucu

"aniyo kau ada-ada saja kyungsoo. Bukankah Yixing Noona menyuruh kita untuk lebih dekat dengan couple kita masing-masing? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasnya dan lagi... kau juga terlihat sangat dekat dengan jongin"

"jinjjayo?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo

"entahlah aku rasa... jongin adalah namja yang cukup baik, dia sangat baik padaku dan aku juga merasa nyaman saat bersamanya" entah mengapa rahang sehun langsung mengeras saat mendengar ucapan kyungsoo barusan

"kyungsoo..." ucap sehun menggantung membuat kyungsoo menatapnya untuk menunggu sehun melanjutkan ucapannya "apa kau menyukai jongin?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sehun, dia sedikit tersenyum lalu "entahlah aku belum terlalu yakin tapi aku selalu senang jika dia ada di dekatku jadi sepertinya untuk saat ini aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya" inilah kyungsoo dia selalu terbuka tentang hal apapun pada sehun, sahabatnya.

Dan mulai saat itu tidak ada lagi percakapan yang keluar dari mulut kyungsoo dan sehun.

***  
kediaman keluarga Park

Hari ini Chanyeol, Luhan, Jongin dan Jongdae tengah bersantai bersama di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Park yang cukup luas. Chanyeol dan Luhan nampak malas mendengarkan celotehan jongdae yang sedari tadi terus membicarakan 'minseok noona' kesayangannya sedangkan jongin entahlah hari ini dia nampak asik sendiri dengan dunianya

"sudahlah jongdae aku bosan mendengar ceritamu yang itu lagi itu lagi" gerutu chanyeol di ikuti anggukan lucu dari luhan

"apanya yang itulagi itulagi ? aku rasa aku belum pernah menceritakan hal yang barusan" bela jongdae

"ya belum pernah untuk yang ke 1827kalinya" ejek Luhan sambil terkekeh bersama chanyeol

"kau berlebihan sekali Xi Luhan" dengus jongdae yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ChanLu

"hahaha lihat BabyLu ada yang marah kekeke"

"diam kau tiang listrik"

"terserah aku kotak tv"

"tiang listrik"

"kotak tv"

"tia-"

"YA" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba "sudah diam, lihat tidak sadarkah kalian jika sedari tadi uri jonginnie melamun terus?" tanya Luhan

"ah benar juga" sahut chanyeol

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang si kkamjong itu pikirkan?" tanya jongdae

"entahlah mungkin ia dicampakan oleh salah satu yeojachingunya" jawab chanyeol

"ah itu tidak mungkin dobi pabo, yang ada kai lah yang mencampakan mereka" ujar luhan sambil menjitak kepala chanyeol membuat namja tinggi itu sedikit meringis

"ya Kai ada apa denganmu?" tanya jongdae sambil menggoyangkan bahu kai membuat namja berkulit tan itu tersadar dari lamunannya

"eh? aku? aku kenapa?" jongin malah balik bertanya dengan tampang polosnya yang sangat menggoda untuk di pukul menurut jongdae

"ya pabo kenapa kau malah balik bertanya"

"engg aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawabnya jujur

"memikirkan apa? Jangan berpikiran kotor kai ini masih sore" Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung memukul kepala jongdae dengan gulungan majalah yang sedang ia baca tadi

"jaga bicaramu kim jongdae"

"kekeke mianhae aku hanya bercanda Lu"

"bukan itu, aku hanya sedang bingung. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?" ketiga orang yang ada di depannya pun hanya menganggukan kepala mereka

"ngg.." kai nampak ragu dengan pertanyaan yang sudah ada di pikirannya tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengutaraannya saja "ngg bisakah kalian jelaskan apa itu cinta ?"

Hening...

Chanyeol luhan dan jongdae nampak terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing hingga akhirnya

"fftttHAHAHAHAHHA" tawa chanyeol pun pecah dan tidak lama kemudian disusul oleh tawa luhan dan jongdae

"HHAHAHAH KAI AHAHA KAU AHAHHAAA" luhan bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA" sedangkan jongdae sama sekali tidak bisa bicara dan ia terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"YAAAA" pekik jongin yang berhasil menghentikan tawa ketiga sahabatnya

"kai aigooo pfhhhht" Luhan berusaha menghentikan tawanya "apa kau tidak salah bicara? Kenapa kau baru bertanya 'apa itu cinta' padahal kau sudah mulai pacaran saat kita masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama?"

"kim jongin sedang bercanda" sahut chanyeol

"itu adalah lawakan terlucu yang pernah kau buat kai kkkk" sambung jongdae

"ck percuma saja aku bertanya pada kalian, sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi dari sini dan bertanya pada orang yang bisa diajak lebih serius" kai langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang kembali terpaku di tempat masing-masing

"apa barusan ia serius bertanya?" Luhan pun mulai memecah keheningan

"sepertinya iya, tapi mana bisa... ah sudahlah" Chanyeol mulai bingung sendiri dengan apa yang harus ia katakan

"padahal ia sudah menjadi playboy sejak kelas 2 SMP dan setauku sekarang ia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan 2 yeoja kalau tidak salah namanya Yon Sohee dari kelas accounting dan Krystal dari kelas sastra inggris. Dan sekarang ia baru bertanya apa itu cinta. Aigoooo~ Kim Jongin daebak" ucap Jongdae yang masih tidak percaya

"dia benar-benar parah"

.

.

Sepasang sejoli nampak tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di sebuat resto yang cukup mewah dengan nuansa yang sangat romantis. Sang yeoja terlihat sangat bersemangat saat menceritakan kejadian-kejadian menarik yang ia alami hari ini pada sang namjachingu tapi sang namja malah terlihat asik sendiri dengan dunianya membuat yeojanya kesal.

"ge" panggil Tao, yeoja bermata panda yang tengah kencan dengan namjachingunya Kris Park

"Ge" tao sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat ia tidak mendapat sahutan dari Kris

"KRIS GE" Kris nampak kaget dengan panggillan tao yang cukup keras membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya

"apa dari tadi gege tidak mendengarkanku?" tao mulai merajuk karena sikap kris hari ini

"eh? ani baby aku mendengarkanmu, ayo lanjutkan lagi ceritanya" ucap Kris sambil memberikan senyuman lembutnya yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan pada orang lain

"aniyo, aku tahu dari tadi gege tidak mendengarkanku" tao mempoutkan mulutnya lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada

"aku mendengarkanmu sayang, ayolah jangan marah seperti itu" bujuk Kris

"BOHONG"

Kris POV

"BOHONG" pekik tao membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian di resto ini

'**dia' tidak pernah keanak-kanakan seperti ini**

"Tao-ie tenanglah kau lihat ? semua orang memperhatikan kita" aku coba untuk membujuknya kembali tapi apa...

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA JIKA MEREKA MEMPERHATIKAN KITA? GEGE MALU ? AKU TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI INI JIKA GEGE TIDAK MENGACUHKANKU" pekiknya LAGI

'**dia' tidak pernah membentakku**

"mianhae aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tao-ie mengertilah"

"Kenapa aku harus mengerti keadaan gege, sedangkan gege tidak mengerti keadaanku?"

'**dia' selalu mengerti keadaanku dan 'dia' selalu memaafkanku**

"sudahlah kita pulang saja" aku menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari restourant ini tapi ia langsung menepis tanganku

"aku tidak mau"

'**dia' tidak pernah keras kepala**

"JADI APA MAUMU HUANG ZI TAO?" aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran, kenapa ia suka sekali memancing emosiku?

Aku dan Tao memang selalu terlihat romantis dan 'baik-baik saja' di depan orang-orang yang kami kenal tapi nyatanya? Ya beginilah keadaan hubungan kami yang sebenarnya kami sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama mudah terpancing emosi seperti api dengan api. Maka dari itu yang aku butuhkan untuk menjadi pasanganku itu sosok lembut dan bisa memahami sikap emosionalku sosok seperti air yang bisa memadamkan api sepertiku. Ya sosok lembut yang selalu bisa merendam amarahku dan tidak suka memancing emosiku, seperti 'dia' yaaa 'dia' yeoja yang seharusnya aku benci karena telah meninggalkanku.

"Gege membentakku?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, mungkin ia kaget dengan bentakankku

"mianhae tao, aku... aku hanya..." entahlah aku bingung harus berbicara apa

"hiks" aigooo mulai lagi, ya dia menangis lagi. Selalu seperti ini dan aku tidak suka jika hal seperti ini terjadi, dia mudah sekali menangis bahkan aku hanya membentaknya. Oke aku tahu itu tidak wajar tapi bukankah tadi ia yang mulai duluan membentakku?

Tao nampak menghapus airmata di wajahnya dengan kasar, ia langsung berdiri dan menyambar tas nya lalu pergi meninggalkan ku disini, tadinya aku berniat untuk mengejarnya tapi percuma saja dia sedang emosi, biarkanlah ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri dulu.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari restauran ini, sepertinya aku juga harus menenangkan pikiranku.

Author POV

"ya kkamjong-ah sebenarnya apa alasanmu mengajakku kesini?" tanya yeoja cantik berambut coklat pada namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sampingnya. Mereka sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman kota

"baekkie" lirih namja yang di kenal sebagai Jongin, Kim jongin

"hm" sahut Baekhyun sambil melirik sahabatnya

Baekhyun adalah tempat curahan hati seorang Kim Jongin begitupun sebaliknya meskipun mereka juga memiliki teman-teman dekat lain seperti jongin yang sangat bersahabat dengan chanyeol, jongdae dan luhan lalu baekhyun yang juga bersahabat dengan kyungsoo dan sehun. baru kali ini jongin ingin membicarakan tentang 'perasaan' pada baekhyun karena selama ini ia hanya menceritakan kehidupannya saja baik itu tentang teman-teman maupun keluarganya. Begitu pula dengan baekhyun, yeoja manis ini belum berani membagi cerita tentang perasaannya pada siapapun termasuk jongin.

"sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" ucap Jongin yang terdengar cukup serius

"tanyakanlah"

"tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan menertawakanku" jongin tidak mau kejadian tadi sore saat di rumah chanyeol terulang kembali

"neeeeeeeeeee" jawa baekhyun dengan nada malas

"yaksok?"

"yaksok kim jongin, kkamjong cepat katakan apa yang mau kau tanyakan"

"nggg apa itu cinta?"

"..." hening baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Ia hanya memandang jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"oke sepertinya aku harus mencari orang yang lebih tepat lagi" jongin segera beranjak dari bangku taman itu berniat pergi meninggalkan baekhyun tapi yeoja itu segera menahannya

"yaaak mau kemana kau? aku kan belum menjawabnya"

"kau mau menjawabnya? Kau tidak menertawakanku?"

"ani, aku rasa wajar namja playboy sepertimu menanyakan hal ini karena aku yakin dari sekian ratus mantan yeojachingumu atau bahkan yeojachingumu yang sekarang kau tidak pernah menggunakan hatimu saat memiliki hubungan dengan mereka, benarkan?"

Jongin mengangguk

"Cinta adalah sesuatu yang murni, putih, tulus dan suci yang akan timbul tanpa adanya paksaan. Suatu perasaan terdalam manusia yang membuatnya rela berkorban apa saja demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintanya. cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan pada sepasang manusia untuk saling memenuhi, mengasihi, mengerti, memiliki dan lainnya" jelas baekhyun panjang lebar

"aku tidak mengerti byunbaek" ucap jongin setelah beberapa menit ia hanya terdiam.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan memutar bola matanya malas dengan ke'telmi'an sahabatnya itu

"bisakah kau memberiku sedikit contoh? Hmm seperti rasanya jatuh cinta, mungkin" ucap jongin buru-buru

"nggg" baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya membuat pose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir "bagaimana jika aku beritahu beberapa ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, jadi jika kau merasa demikian maka kau memang sedang jatuh cinta" jongin mengangguk antusias setelah mendengar usulan baekhyun

JONGIN POV

"oke yang pertama kau merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri seseorang yang menarik untuk di telusuri dan kau selalu ingin mengetahui apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'dia' " ucap baekhyun

Aku selalu merasa penasaran dan selalu ingin tahu lebih tentang kyungsoo karena menurutku ia memang yeoja yang menarik, apa mungkin? Ah sabar jongin ini baru poin pertama

"oke lanjut" ucapku antusias

"yang kedua, saat kau bertemu atau bertatap muka dengannya kau selalu merasa gugup, salah tingkah dan terkadang juga jaim. Jantung mu terasa berdekat lebih kencang dari biasanya saat ia ada di dekatmu dan wajahmu juga bisa memerah seperti kepiting rebus bahkan ketika kau hanya membayangkan wajahnya saja"

Aku langsung memegang pipiku yang terasa memanas, apa wajahku memerah aigoo Kyungsoo~

"kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, kau selalu memikirannya setiap saat, melamun dan menghayal tentangnya, kau tidak akan suka saat melihatnya dekat dengan namja lain..."

Eh ? kenapa baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Kulirik yeoja yang duduk disebelahku ini dan aku langsung kaget saat melihatnya tengah tersipu malu entah karena apa

"YA baekkie kenapa mukamu juga memerah, kau sedang membayangkan chanyeol ya?" Dia mengangguk malu membuatku membelalakan mata, hey sejak kapan baekhyun sejujur ini tentang perasaannya pada chanyeol

BAEKHYUN POV

Eh? Ya Tuhan apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Bodoh baekhyun bodoh

"ANIYAAA" pekikku sambil menggeleng cepat, jongin nampak terkejut dengan pekikkanku

"kau kenapa?"

"Jongin lupakan yang barusan" dia mengerjit tanda bingung

"apa yang harus aku lupakan? Tentang kejujuranmu barusan?" dia mulai menunjukkan senyuman menyebalkannya, aku tendang baru tahu rasa kau kkamjong

"yayaya lupakan yang barusan kau salah paham, bukan itu maksudku" aku mulai mengelak Oh Tuhan mati aku jika jongin tahu yang sebenarnya tapi sepertinya dia sudah tahu aaaaaaahhhh ottokhae ?

"jadi apa maksudmu sebenarnya? " dia menaikan satu alisnya sambil kembali tersenyum menyebalkan ke arahku

"Akuu... aku.. aku tidak sedang memikirkan raksasa itu kau tahu... aku..."

"aku apa?"

Sudah tamatlah mukaku semakin memanas saja dan dapat ku pastikan playboy cap kakap ini pasti sangat menikmatinya

"hahahha sudahlah baekkie kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, aku tahu kau juga menyukai chanyeol kan? Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur eoh?"

Aku mendelik ke arahnya dia sangat menyebalkan, aigoo kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan orang seperti ini

"jadi?"

"jadi apa? Kau bilang aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi kan? Dan yaa terserah apa katamu saja Kim Jongin"

"kekeke kau ini lucu sekali baekkie, jika kau menyukai chanyeol kenapa dulu kau selalu menolaknya?" haruskah aku jujur pada namja hitam ini(?) ah sudah terlanjur basah ini kenapa tidak aku ceritakan saja lagi pula jongin juga sudah mau berbagi tentang perasaannya padaku

"oke kali ini aku akan jujur padamu, ngg sebenarnya dulu aku merasa tidak pantas dengan chanyeol ya kau tahu dia... dia adalah idola di kampus mantannya saja Park Jiyeon yang sekarang sudah menjadi aktris terkenal mana pantas aku berdampingan dengannya? Selain itu aku juga merasa ia tidak serius menyukaiku, kau tahu sendiri kan dia orang yang sulit sekali untuk serius dan buktinya? Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia menyukaiku lagi apalagi setelah adanya Luhan, jika ia benar-benar menyukaiku dia tidak akan semudah itu berpaling pada yeoja lain" haaaah akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan semuanya, entah mengapa sekarang aku merasa lega.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat setelah aku mengatakan isi hatiku selama ini

"kau salah menilai seorang Park Chanyeol, baekkie" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuatku mengerutan kening. Apa maksudnya ?

"chanyeol memang orang yang suka bercanda dan jarang sekali serius tapi kau harus tahu dia adalah orang yang sangat serius untuk masalah perasaan. Dia namja yang baik, tidak brengsek sepertiku dia hanya akan mencintai satu wanita dan akan selalu menjaganya dengan baik dia juga selalu memperlakukan wanita dengan baik"

Apa aku harus percaya pada namja ini? Tidak, tidak semudah ini, kau harus ingat byun baekhyun, jongin adalah sahabat chanyeol juga bisa saja kan mereka bersekongkol(?)

"Dia tidak akan sembarangan memilih yeoja. mantan kekasihnya saja hanya satu, Park Jiyeon. Dia tidak sepertiku, aku hanya melihat yeoja dari segi fisik lalu aku jadikan kekasih. Chanyeol sangat pemilih, dia menilai seorang yeoja bukan hanya dari fisiknya tapi juga kepribadian, sikap, dan hati"

"lalu jika ia benar-benar menyukaiku, kenapa ia menyerah? Kenapa ia berhenti untuk mengejarku? Dan kenapa ia mudah sekali berpaling pada Luhan, bukankah itu karena Luhan lebih cantik dariku? kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya?" tuntutku, aku masih belum bisa mempercayai semua ucapan jongin

YA kenapa ia malah tertawa, apa ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku barusan?

"kkk kau salah sangka baekhyun, apa maksudmu dengan chanyeol yang berpaling pada Luhan?" tawanya membuatku mendengus kesal

"baik akan ku ceritakan semuanya agar kau tak salah paham" aku semakin tertarik dengan cerita jongin aku pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama

"Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah saling kenal sejak mereka bayi, orang tua mereka bersahabat baik. Aku dan jongdae bertemu dengan mereka saat kami masuk sekolah menengah pertama dan sejak itu pula kami berempat bersahabat dengan baik. Chanyeol memang sangat menyayangi Luhan begitu pun sebaliknya tapi perasaan sayang itu hanya sebatas rasa sayang sebagai adik-kakak. Bahkan dulu ketika akan kencan dengan Jiyeon pun Chanyeol sering mengajak Luhan. Saat lulus sekolah menengah atas Luhan pindah ke china dengan keluarganya untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana, sedangkan aku, chanyeol dan jongdae memutuskan untuk memilih universitas yang sama. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan memberi kabar jika ia akan kembali ke Korea dan berkuliah bersama kami. dia memang turunan China-Korea tapi ia lebih betah tinggal disini" jelas kai panjang lebar

"jadi hubungan chanyeol dan luhan itu?" tanyaku karena jujur saja aku masih kebingungan

"sama seperti hubungan sehun dan kyungsoo, mungkin di luar sana banyak yang mengira mereka berpacaran tapi sebenarnya tidak, mereka hanya terbiasa bersama sejak kecil" entah mengapa aku merasa 'sedikit' lega mendengar penjelasan kai ini

"tapi luhan pernah berkata padaku jika sebentar lagi eomma chanyeol akan menjadi eommanya juga, bukankah itu artinya suatu saat nanti mereka akan menjadi 'keluarga' " ah aku jadi teringat lagi dengan percakapanku dengan luhan beberapa minggu yang lalu saat luhan menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan chanyeol karena mereka merebutkan eomma chanyeol

"hahaha memang benar, tapi bukan chanyeol dan luhan yang akan menikah, yang akan menikah itu Yura Noona dan Henry Hyung, Nonnanya chanyeol dan Oppanya Luhan"

"JINJJAYO?" tanyaku aigooo kenapa aku senang sekali mendengarnya .

"ne baekhyunie, tenang saja kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menjadi nyonya Park keke, aku akan membantu kalian" entah mengapa wajahku terasa memanas menengar ucapan kai barusan

"hah terserahmu saja, sudah ayo kita pulang"

"yaak enak saja kau langsung pulang, aku kan belum selesai"

"apa lagi Kim Jongin -_-"

"hmm, apa menurutmu aku cocok dengan kyungsoo?" tanyanya nampak sedikit malu-malu

"demi Tuhan aku tidak akan rela membiarkan kyungsoo bersamamu jika kau masih bersikap sok playboy seperti sekarang, kau tahu itu sangat menyebalkan Kai. Kyungsoo adalah yeoja baik-baik dan dia tidak pantas untuk disakiti apa lagi oleh playboy sepertimu"

"aku serius padanya baek, dan aku mencintainya"

"jangan bawa-bawa kata cinta jika kelakuanmu masih seperti itu"

"aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Krystal dan Sohee sekarang juga, aku benar-benar serius tentang perasaanku padanya. Ya karena aku mencintai Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kai dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya, aku rasa ia memang serius dengan ucapannya barusan, tapi entahlah kita lihat saja nanti apa dia akan konsisten dengan ucapannya

.

.

.  
Author POV

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya dia merasa bosan ini adalah hari minggu dan Luhan tidak ada di rumah yeoja itu bilang ia sedang berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo bersama Sehun jadi dia berinisiatif untuk mencari kesenangan untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosannya itu, tadinya ia ingin pergi ke rumah jongin atau jongdae namun saat ia berjalan melewati ruang tv yang berada tepat di depan kamar kris dia melihat hyung satu-satunya itu tengah duduk di sofa depan tv dan sibuk memperhatikan laptop yang ada di pangkuannya. Dan rencananya untuk pergi kerumah temannya pun hilang begitu saja ia rasa mengganggu hyungnya akan lebih efektif dan efisien untuk mengusir rasa bosannya(?).

"sedang mengenang masa lalu eoh?" godanya sesaat setelah ia melihat tampilan yang ada dilayar laptop yang sedang di perhatikan kris

Kris langsung terperanjat kaget dan reflek menutup laptopnya dia takut chanyeol melihat apa yang sedang ia lihat tapi sayang adik kesayangannya itu sudah melihatnya. Tadi Kris sedang membuka sebuah folder yang isinya adalah foto-foto dirinya sendiri dengan seorang yeoja cantik dengan dimple di pipi sebelah kanannya. Chanyeol sudah pasti tahu bahkan sudah sangat hafal dengan yeoja itu, ya siapa lagi jika bukan Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay yang dulu adalah kekasih kebanggaan hyungnya.

"apa aku bilang, kau pasti menyesal kan hyung. Belum tahu alasan Lay Noona waktu itu pergi saja sudah membuatmu menyesal seperti ini apalagi kalau kau sudah tahu alasannya" ujar chanyeol membuat kris memandangnya dengan intens

"apa maksudmu? Apa ada hal yang tidak aku tahu tapi kau tahu dan itu berhubungan dengan Lay?" chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya yakin "katakan padaku"

"aku sudah berjanji pada Lay Noona untuk menjaga rahasianya"

"kalau begitu beri aku clue"

chanyeol menggeleng "kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung pada Lay Noona?"

"kau takut? Malu? Gengsi? Hah?" desak chanyeol pada hyungnya karena Kris tidak menjawab pertaanyaan nya "cih bisa-bisa nya kau bersikap so cool di depan orang lain padahal sifat aslimu itu sangat kekanakkan" Jika sudah seperti ini berarti Park Chanyeol benar-benar serius.

"APA MAKSUDMU PARK CHANYEOL?!" Kris kehilangan kesabarannya, menurutnya chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan saat ini

"aku bukan sehari dua hari mengenalmu hyung, aku tahu kau masih mencintainya tapi kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya kan ? dan dengan teganya kau menjadikan Tao pelampiasanmu, tamengmu, agar orang-orang berpikir kau sudah tidak mencintai Lay Noona lagi, begitu? Hah kau kira aku bisa kau bodohi seperti orang lain" chanyeol tak kalah emosi dari kris dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan hyungnya ini.

Mungkin orang-orang memandang chanyeol hanyalah seorang dongsaeng kurang ajar yang hanya bisa mengganggu/mengusik ketenangan hyungnya tapi sebenarnya ia sangat mengerti dan menyayangi hyungnya ini sama seperti ia menyayangi Noonanya yang ada di china. Dia juga sosok namja yang sangat menghargai wanita dia paling tidak suka melihat yeoja manapun tersakiti karena menurutnya seorang yeoja itu seharusnya dilindungi bukan disakiti.

Kris kembali terdiam di depan chanyeol. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut adiknya. Semua kalimat itu tidak semuanya salah atau mungkin memang benar begitu. kris baru sadar ternyata selama ini chanyeol memperhatikannya dan sangat mengerti dirinya, dan dia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada dongsaeng satu-satunya ini.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan chan?" tanyanya kemudian

"bicaralah. Bicarakan semuanya secara baik-baik bersama Lay Noona dan sepertinya kau juga harus meminta maaf pada suho hyung"

"kenapa aku harus meminta maaf pada suho juga?"

"cari tahu saja sendiri. Cepat bicarakan dulu semuanya dengan Lay Noona. sebelum semuanya terlambat atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut chanyeol langsung beranjak meninggalkan kris sendiri yang masih memikirkan ucapannya. Chanyeol sepertinya akan pergi ke rumah Jongdae karena ia masih merasa bosan. Ternyata pilihanya tadi salah Kris sedang tidak asik di jahili, tetapi setidaknya ia merasa sedikit tenang karena ia sudah menyampaikan unek-uneknya selama ini tentang hubungan hyungnya dengan Lay meski ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mengingat ia sudah berjanji pada Lay untuk tidak membocorkan rahasianya pada siapapun.

.

.

Hari ini adalah acara gladi resik untuk acara seni yang akan di adakan esok hari. Semua peserta acara tengah berlatih secara bergantian dengan sungguh-sungguh di atas panggung. Key Seongsaengnim duduk di tengah-tengah bangku penonton untuk mengontrol kegiatan para mahasiswanya. Kelompok EXO baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan mereka dan key nampak tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Kyungsoo tengah berbincang bersama Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao sambil membereskan perlengkapan mereka. Kai nampak menghampiri mereka ah tidak lebih tepatnya menghampiri kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan barang-barangnya.

"ayo kita pulang kyung" ucapnya setelah sampai di depan kyungsoo

Tugas yang Lay berikan sebulan yang lalu nampaknya sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. mereka jadi terbiasa pulang bersama, kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi selalu pulang bersama Sehun karena Jongin selalu lebih dulu menjemput ataupun mengantarkannya. Sehun juga jadi cukup dekat dengan Luhan bahkan ia sudah bisa berbagi tentang berbagai hal dengan yeoja cantik itu. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol dia juga jadi 'kembali' terbiasa bersama Baekhyun.

Jongin tidak langsung mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya ia mengajak yeoja bermata bulat itu kesebuah cafe terdekat. Mereka nampak berbincang dengan asik kedekatan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang berkembang sangat pesat di banding dengan couple lainnya.

"kyung apa kita masih bisa seperti ini setelah acara besok selesai?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? tentu saja bisa kita kan teman" Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya setelah mendengar ucapan kyungsoo

"oh ya apa kau tidak merasa risih denganku? orang-orang kan menilaiku sebagai playboy yang yaaa kau tahu sendiri lah"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapannya Jongin "apa ada yang salah jika aku berteman dengan seorang playboy? Playboy juga kan manusia kekeke"

"hahaha iya juga, playboy juga kan manusia ya. Dan bukankah semua manusia itu berhak jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan jongin yang lebih tepat disebut pernyataan itu kembali membuat kening kyungsoo berkerut "tentu saja, apalagi kau playboy bukankah itu berarti kau lebih sering merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya

"kau salah kyung, kau bisa bilang aku brengsek tapi jujur saja aku tidak pernah serius dengan mantan-mantan pacarku aku bahkan tidak pernah mencintai mereka. dan playboy brengsek ini baru saja merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta sebulan yang lalu" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lucu dia benar-benar kaget dengan ungkapan kai barusan. Mana bisa ia ? ahh sudahlah

"dan kau tahu siapa yeoja yang bisa membuat playboy brengsek ini jatuh cinta?" tanya jongin dan kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"seorang yeoja cantik, yang baik hati, pintar dan polos. Bahkan baekhyun bilang ia tidak pernah rela jika aku jatuh cinta padanya, karena menurut baekhyun aku tidak pantas untuknya, dia terlalu baik untukku maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk lebih baik, dan membuktikan pada siapapun jika aku memang pantas untuknya karena aku benar-benar serius dengannya, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo"

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Jongin hari ini, setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya pasti membuat kyungsoo terkaget. Apa lagi kalimat terakhirnya dan ia sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang bercanda. Ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya

"k-kai a-aku.."

"tidak kyung, aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab pernyataanku barusan. jujur saja sebenarnya aku belum siap menerima kalimat penolakanmu jadi... biarkan aku memperbaiki diri dulu sampai aku merasa pantas berada di sampingmu" ucap jongin di sertai senyuman tulus yang terpancar di wajahnya yang tampan membuat kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman itu.

.

.

.  
Acara Seni pun mulai di selenggarakan aula utama SM University disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi sangat megah. Chanbaek, Kaisoo dan Hunhan baru saja naik ke atas panggung dan bersiap untuk menampilkan aksi panggung mereka. latihan yang mereka jalani selama kurang lebih 2 bulan ini memang tidak sia-sia karena mereka bisa menampilkan yang terbaik dan membuat para penonton terpukau. Setiap couple nampak begitu menikmati aksi panggungnya. merekapun nampak serasi satu sama lainnya.

Penampilan ketiga couple itu pun selesai disertai tepuk tangan penonton yang meriah dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk penampilan terakhir dari kelompok mereka yaitu duet antara Kris dan Lay yang merupakan permintaan langsung dari sang rektor.

Respon para penonton terhadap penampilan dari kedua sejoli ini pun tidak kalah meriah mereka sangat menikmati tiap alunan musik yang diciptakan dari sebuah piano besar yang dimainkan Lay ditambah suara lembut Lay yang mengalun indah dan suara berat Kris yang memberikan kesan keren membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris.

Akhirnya tugas kelompok Kris dkk pun selesai sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul di belakang panggung sambil sedikit mengevaluasi penampilan mereka barusan dan acara pun masih terus berlanjut dengan penampilan beberapa kelompok lainnya.

Kris tidak menyadari jika diatas nya ada lampu gantung yang sudah usang dan jarang dipakai nampak akan putus dalam hitungan detik. tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu selain Lay yang sedang berbincang dengan Suho. Yeoja berdimple itu langsung berlari kearah kris lalu mendorong namja tinggi itu membuat semua orang yang ada disitu termasuk kris yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai terkaget melihatnya

"apa yang ka-"

PRANGGG

"AAAARGGGHH" ucapan kris tadi terputus oleh suara lampu yang pecah dan pekikkan Lay yang kesakitan

"LAY" Suho langsung berlari kearah lay dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kaki indah lay terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Suho nampak sangat panik melihat wajah kesakitan lay dan darah yang terus keluar dari betis kanan yeoja itu ia segera membuka kemeja yang ia pakai lalu membelitkannya di betis lay yang terluka guna mengurangi banyaknya darah yang keluar.

"Jongin cepat siapkan mobil kita bawa lay kerumah sakit" ucapnya panik sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Lay yang kini nampak begitu lemas. Jongin pun mengangguk patuh atas perintah hyung nya.

"chanyeol-ah kau bantu suho ya. Aku akan menelpon Appa untuk segera menyiapkan ruangan untuk Lay" ujar minseok kebetulan sekali ayahnya –sungmin- adalah seorang dokter. Chanyeol pun mengangguk patuh lalu segera menyusul suho dan jongin.

"aku ikut, sehun dan jondae kalian jaga anggota yeoja yang lain ya ? setelah acara selesai kalian baru boleh menyusul kita ke rumah sakit" ujar kris yang langsung berdiri dan ikut menyusul mereka setelah melihat anggukan sehun.

Minseok terlihat frustasi dengan handphonenya sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menelpon sang ayah tapi telponnya sama sekali tidak di angkat. "aish jinjja, apakah Appa sedang menangani pasien yang sedang di operasi ya?" dia mendengus dan mencoba kembali menelpon appanya

"eonni biar aku telpon appa ku saja ya? Siapa tau appaku sedang tidak sibuk" usul kyungsoo yang langsung di angguki oleh minseok

"_yeobseo? Ada apa sayang?"_ sapa Kyuhyun –Appa kyungsoo- saat menerima telpon dari anak semata wayangnya

"Appa temanku baru saja terluka, apakah Appa bisa menyediakan satu ruangan dan tim dokter untuknya ? dia sedang dibawa oleh teman-temanku yang lain, temanku yang terluka namanya Zhang Yixing dia di antar oleh 4 namja dan salah satunya adalah Kai. Appa mengenalnya kan ?" ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"_kai anak yuri itu?"_ tanya kyuhyun mengingat Kai memang sudah sering berkunjung ke rumahnya bersama Yuri sahabat istrinya

"ne"

"_Oke, serahkan pada Appa. Kyungie Hospital selalu memberikan pelayanan terbaik pada siapapun"_ ujar kyuhyun sedikit bercanda

"ne, gomawo Appa"

"_Chenmaneyo Chagi-yaa"_

PIP

Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika Tao, Minseok dan Luhan sedang menangis. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan tao, minseok menangis dipelukan jongdae sedangkan sehun nampak sedang menenangkan luhan dengan cara mengelus lembut punggung yeoja bermata indah itu dan entah kenapa kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut saat melihat kedekatan HunHan.

"kalian semua tenang ya Appaku akan menanganinya kita berdo'a yang terbaik saja. kita harus menunggu acara ini selesai seperti apa yang dikatakan kris Oppa setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit bersama ne?" ujar kyungsoo disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya.

**TBC**

**Haaaaaayyyyyyy makasih ya buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, makasihhhh banyaaaak^^**

**Oh ya kemaren ada reader yang bingung sama hubungan Chanyeol sama Luhan, itu udah ada jawabannya di atas yaa :D dan di chapter ini juga kalian bisa tahu gimana perasaan Kai ke Kyungsoo dan alasan kenapa Baekhyun dulu suka banget nolak Chanyeol. Buat yang suka Taoris maaf ya aku bikin mereka berantem dulu hehe dan mungkin untuk chapter depan bakal banyak ceritain tentang hubungan Kris-Lay-Suho yang sebenernya. Oh ya btw gimana Kaisoonya ?^^ kekeke**

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat reader yang udah review. Review kalian itu salah satu pemicu semangat author buat lanjutin ff ini ****J**** di tunggu review selanjutnya yaaa, buat yang belum review juga silakan kalian bebas mau review kapanpun kalian mau, ngga review juga gapapa sih hehe author udah cukup seneng dengan banyaknya viewers meskipun reviewnya ga sebanyak viewersnya yang penting banyak yang udah baca FF ini dan author udah cukup seneng dengan itu^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chanper depaaaan^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Happy Reading~**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ya^^**

Lay sedang d tangani oleh tim medis di dalam ruang UGD beberapa perawat nampak keluar masuk dari ruangan itu dengan berbagai alat yang mereka bawa. Suho, Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai menunggu di depan ruangan dengan pintu kaca tersebut. Mereka semua nampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lay di dalam terutama suho yang sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil berdo'a berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

2 jam sudah berlalu dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda dokter yang akan keluar untuk memberi tahu keadaan Lay saat ini dan itu membuat para namja yang menungguinya tambah khawatir. Kris menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong ia merasa bersalah, jika saja Lay tidak menyelamatkannya mungkin yeoja manis itu akan baik-baik saja karena dia lah yang seharusya terluka.

Dia juga nampak kebingungan, bukankah lay hanya mengalami luka karena kejatuhan lampu gantung? Kecelakaan itu memang tidak bisa di anggap sepele apalagi lampu gantungnya bisa dibilang cukup besar tapi kenapa ia sampai harus di bawa ke UGD jika kris yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi mungkin ia hanya perlu sedikit di obati dan diberi perban untuk menutupi lukanya. Ini terlalu berlebihan menurutnya, atau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan ia tidak mengetahui hal itu ?

Sehun, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Minseok dan Tao baru saja tiba di rumah sakit mereka langsung berlari ke ruang UGD sesaat setelah menerima informasi dari resepsionis. Luhan, Minseok dan Tao berjalan paling depan mereka adalah orang-orang terdekat Lay jadi wajar saja jika mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan yeoja itu.

"Chanyeol bagaimana keadaan Lay Jiejie? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Luhan panik saat melihat chanyeol yang tengah duduk di depan ruangan itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ia memang belum tahu karena belum ada dokter yang keluar untu memberikan penjelasan "kita belum tahu Lu, Lay Noona masih ditangani dokter di dalam" jawabnya dengan nada lesu

"Lay Jebal" Minseok kembali menangis saat mendengar jawaban chanyeol dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Jongdae yang merasa kekasihnya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik pun mencoba menenangkannya dengan memeluk yeoja mungil itu.

30 menit berlalu dan barulah tim dokter yang sedari tadi menangani Lay keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri ayahnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun juga ternyata ikut menangani sunbaenya tersebut.

"appa bagaimana keadaan Lay eonni?" tanya nya langsung

"keadaannya cukup buruk, temanmu kehabisan banyak darah tim dokter sudah berusaha menutup lukanya agar darahnya tidak keluar lagi jadi berdo'a lah semoga semuanya baik-baik saja" jelas Kyuhyun "ah ya apa disini ada kerabat atau keluarganya?" tanyanya

"saya dokter" ucap Suho dan tao bersamaan

"saya adiknya" jelas Tao

"saya.. sayaaa.." suho tidak melanjutan ucapannya ia bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa, ia kan bukan keluarga lay

"Arraseo ikutlah dengan ku anak muda" ujar kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ia pikir suho adalah kekasih lay karena ia melihat wajah suho adalah yang paling khawatir saat ini.

"pasien akan di pindahkan keruangan icu, dia masih kritis dan belum bisa di tengok. Jika kalian ingin menengoknya datanglah besok. Semoga saja keadaanya cepat kembali pulih" ucap kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti oleh Tao dan Suho.

.

.

.

Minseok dan Kris sedang berada di cafe dekat rumah sakit tempat Lay di rawat. Kris meminta yang lain pulang duluan dan ia mengajak Minseok ke cafe ini untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Minseok pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat, sudah saatnya Kris mengetahui semuanya. Jongdae awalnya menolak dan meminta ikut ke cafe karena ia takut jika minseoknya akan di rebut oleh kris tapi setelah mendengar omelan panjang dan sedikit ancaman dari minseok ia pun mengalah dan pulang bersama yang lainnya.

"jadi?" tanya Kris sesaat setelah pesanan mereka datang

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Lay? Aku akan menjawab semuanya dengan jujur"

"kenapa ia sampai harus dilarikan ke UGD ? aku tahu lukanya memang cukup parah tapi haruskah sampai masuk UGD? Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Lay dan kalian mencoba menutupinya dari ku" Kris pun mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Lay di diagnosa menderita 2 penyakit darah yang mengerikan yaitu Bleed Disoeder dan Hemofilia. Lay memiliki jenis darah yang sangat langka dia tidak bisa sembarangan menerima tranfusi darah dari orang lain. Lay tidak boleh sedikitpun terluka karena jika ia sampai terluka maka darah dari tubuhnya akan terus-terusan mengucur keluar"

Tubuh Kris langsung menegang setelah mendengar penjelasan yang cukup panjang dari minseok. Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya tapi lihatlah wajah minseok sangat serius dan matanya pun sampai berkaca-kaca saat menjelaskan tentang penyakit Lay barusan.

"kenapa kalian menutupinya dariku?" tanya Kris dengan nada dingin

"lay yang meminta dia tidak mau membuatmu khawatir"

"jadi selama ini hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui penyakitnya? Bodoh sekali" desis kris sambil mengatai dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan penyakit yeoja yang ia cintai. Tunggu.. yeoja yang ia cintai?

"tidak, yang mengetahui tentang penyakit Lay hanya orangtuanya, Aku, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai dan Luhan. Tadinya kami juga ingin memberi tahu jongdae tapi kau tahu sendiri lah mulut anak itu terkadang tidak bisa di kontrol"

"tao juga tidak mengetahuinya?" minseok menggeleng, Tao memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang penyakit Lay.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ini semua karenanya andai saja Lay tidak menolongnya maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi dan yeoja cantik itu pasti masih bisa tersenyum manis sambil menunjukkan dimple nya pada orang-orang.

"apa kau juga mau tahu kenapa waktu itu Lay meninggalkanmu ke China dan tidak memberimu kabar?" Kris kembali mendongkakkan kepalanya ia menatap minseok intens lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"waktu itu lay pergi ke china untuk menjalani operasi amandel yang ada di tenggorokkannya. Ia tidak mau operasi di korea karena takut kau mengetahuinya. Kita semua tahu jika Lay sangat suka bernyanyi dan ia sering bilang padaku jika kau juga selalu memintanya untuk menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Lay khawatir jika amandelnya akan membesar lalu memblokir faringnya dan dengan demikian bisa mencegahnya bernyanyi untukmu..." Kris mendengarkannya dengan seksama ia mulai menyesal ternyata Lay pergi ke china bukan untuk meninggalkannya dan ia sangat terharu dengan alasan Lay untuk mengoperasi amandelnya agar yeoja itu tetap bisa bernyanyi untuknya

"...dia pergi kerumah sakit di china bersama ayahnya. Dan mereka menemukan jika lay memiliki masalah dengan pembekuan darah, para dokter disana pun menyarankannya agar lay menghindari prosedur bedah. Tapi ia keras kepala dan tetap memaksa dokter untuk memotong amandelnya..."

"dan dokter itu benar lay mengalami pendarahan pasca operasi besar, ia terus muntah darah dan sampai akhirnya pingsan. Ia kritis selama beberapa hari ayahnya benar-benar panik saat itu ia langsung menelponku dan menceritakan semuanya. Ia bilang Lay akan tetap tinggal di china selama beberapa bulan untuk masa pemulihan selama masa pemulihan ia tidak diijinkan untuk memakai handphone oleh ayahnya. Lay benar-benar harus istirahat total saat itu. maka dari itu ia tidak bisa menghubungimu selama beberapa bulan..."

Kris kembali menunduk jadi waktu itu Lay melewati masa sulitnya selama beberapa bulan sendirian? Kris benar-benar merasa jahat saat lay berjuang sendiri melawan sakitnya dan ia malah menuduh yeoja itu macam-macam dibelakangnya.

"setelah 3 bulan dia kembali ke Korea. Ia bilang ia sempat di rampok saat keluar dari bandara jadi ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun karena handphonenya tertinggal di tas yang sudah dibawa oleh perampok. Ia memutuskan berkunjung kerumahku karena rumahku memang yang paling dekat dengan bandara ia menceritakan semuanya awalnya aku juga marah padanya karena tidak pernah memberi kabar dan membuatku khawatir tapi aku langsung mengerti saat mengetahui semua ceritanya. Ia berniat membuat kejutan untukmu ia sengaja tidak memberi tahumu jika ia sudah kembali ke Korea ia meminta suho untuk menemaninya memberi hadiah untukmu karena ia tahu kau bersahabat baik dengan Suho jadi Suho pasti tau apa yang sedang kau butuhkan dan inginkan..."

"tapi saat Lay ingin memberikan hadiah itu untukmu kau malah menolaknya, kau malah mencaci makinya dan menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan suho dibelakangmu, kau-"

"cukup minseok" ucap kris tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat menyesal. Ya ini adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Namja tinggi itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja cafe ia nampak sangat tepukul setelah mendengar semua yang sebenarnya terjadi. Chanyeol benar ia memang terlalu kekanakkan. Ia tidak pernah mau mendengar penjelasan orang lain jika menrutnya orang itu salah, berarti orang itu memang salah.

"tunggu kris ini baru setengahnya kau tidak tahu kan penderitaan apalagi yang Lay dapatkan setelah kau meninggalkannya" Minseok benar-benar belum puas ia ingin Kris benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Minseok tidak membenci Kris ia hanya ingin Kris menyadari semua kesalahannya dia juga teman dekat Kris jadi ia juga ingin yang terbaik untuk semua sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau masalah ini kembali berlarut-larut ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai dan keadaan kembali membaik seperti dulu lagi.

"ada lagi?" tanya Kris lirih

"banyak" jawab Minseok "kau pikir lay akan baik-baik saja saat baru saja 2 minggu kau meninggalkannya dengan alasan tidak jelas kau sudah menggandeng yeoja lain yang tak lain adalah adik nya sendiri, sebenarnya kau simpan dimana otakmu tuan Park?" bentaknya dia benar-benar kesal pada kris karena kelakuannya yang satu ini.

"sungguh awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika Tao itu adik tiri Lay. Yang aku tahu kan Lay itu anak satu-satunya"

"belum cukup sampai disitu, setelah mencampakan Lay kau juga berulah dengan memusuhi Suho. Kau ini tidak tahu malu atau bagaimana ? bisa-bisa nya kau menuduh sahabatmu sendiri berselingkuh dengan kekasihmu tanpa ada bukti seharusnya kau banyak berterima kasih padanya" minseok semakin emosi mengingat hubungan persahabatan mereka sedikit merenggang karena kris yang tiba-tiba menjauhi Suho.

"Suho memang menyukai Lay bahkan ia menyukai Lay sebelum kalian berpacaran" ucapan Minseok barusan membuat Kris kembali mendongkakkan kepalanya

"jinjja?" minseok mengangguk yakin. Minseok merupakan yang tertua di antara mereka dan dia hampir mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Suho tidak hanya menyukai Lay, ia sangat mencintainya. Dia mencintai Lay dengan tulus ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Lay asalkan ia bahagia termasuk saat Lay menerimamu menjadi kekasihnya"

Kris termenung mendengarnya jadi selama ini Suho memendam perasaannya terhadap Lay? Padahal saat KrAy masih pacaran Kris sering menceritakan berbagai kisah cintanya pada Suho tetapi Suho selalu menanggapinya dengan positif Suho bahkan terlihat sangat mendukung hubungan mereka dulu.

"bahkan meski cintanya tidak terbalas ia tetap memberikan segenap perasaannya pada Lay. saat kau mencampakan Lay, Suho datang untuk menghiburnya, menjadi pelindungnya dia bukannya mau memanfaatkan keadaan tapi ia hanya merasa itulah yang harus ia lakukan pada Lay hingga suatu saat Suho memberanikan diri untuk mennyatakan perasaannya terhadap Lay dan kau tahu apa jawaban Lay ?" Kris menggeleng "Lay menolaknya"

"MWO? jangan bercanda minseok aku tahu mereka semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini jika lay sudah menolak suho bukankah seharusnya hubungan mereka merenggang ?"

"Aku sudah bilangkan Suho mencintai Lay dengan tulus dan cinta tulus itu tidak akan menuntut orang yang ia cintai untuk menjadi miliknya, melihat Lay bahagia saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Suho"

"ah ya aku harus memberi tahumu alasan kenapa Lay menolak Suho. Waktu itu Lay bilang _'aku belum bisa menerima namja lain karena aku belum putus dengan Kris'" _minseok menirukan gaya bicara Lay dan ucapannya barusan berhasil membuat Kris membelalakan matanya.

"benarkah ia berkata seperti itu?" minseok mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan kris

"lay bilang baik kau atapun dia belum ada yang melontarkan kata putus jadi selama ini ia masih menganggap jika kalian belum benar-benar putus"

"bunuh saja aku minseok, aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia" kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. chanyeol benar dia pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"aku memang ingin membunuhmu dari dulu jika saja lay dan chanyeol tidak melarangku"

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah lay di rawat di rumah sakit, ia sudah sadar dari kemarin sore dan teman-temannya selalu pun menjaga dan menengoknya secara bergiliran tapi tidak dengan suho, dia stay setiap hari disana dia hanya akan pergi untuk kuliah saja.

Kris nampak berjalan menyusuri koridor Rumah sakit menuju kamar inap Lay, saat tiba di depan ruangan itu ia langsung membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan ia langsung di suguhi pemandangan manis karena di ruangan itu ada suho dan lay yang tengah asik berbincang sambil sesekali tertawa bahagia.

"ah hay Kris" sapa Lay ramah saat ia menyadari kris hanya terdiam di depan pintu ruang inapnya.

Suho yang mendengarnya pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan ikut menyapa kris seperti apa yang dilakukan Lay. Kris sedikit tersenyum mendengar sapan ramah mereka, ia kembali merasa bersalah karena telah berlaku tidak baik pada kedua orang ini.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Lay?" tanya kris

"keadaanku sudah cukup membaik, besok juga sudah boleh pulang" jawab Lay lengkap dengan senyuman dan dimple manisnya

"syukurlah, ngg bisakah aku bicara berdua denganmu?" tanyanya sedikit canggung, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menjenguk Lay kerena selama beberapa hari kebelakang ia sama sekali tidak berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan Lay maupun Suho.

Suho pun mengerti, kris telah memintanya keluar secara halus. _"Mungkin kris akan membicarakan hal yang penting dengan lay" _pikirnya

"ah baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengurus administrasi dan kepulanganmu dulu ya Lay" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan Lay setelah sedikit membungkukan kepalanya ke arah kris.

"aku minta maaf Lay" ucap Kris to the point, dia sudah mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas kursi samping ranjang Lay yang tadi di duduki oleh suho.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, itu hanya kecelakaan" jawab Lay yang tidak pernah menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya membuat Kris terus merasa bersalah.

"bukan hanya karna hal itu saja Lay, aku ingin meminta maaf untuk semuanya"

"eh?"

"aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari minseok, aku benar-benar menyesal Lay aku mohon maafkan aku" Kris tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam tangan Lay dengan erat.

"tau tentang ap-?"

"aku tahu semuanya tentang kenapa kau dulu meninggalkanku dan tidak memberiku kabar, tentang penyakitmu, perasaanmu, tentang Suho, semuanya Lay. Minseok sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Chanyeol benar aku memang kekanakkan karena aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu dan terlalu gegabah dengan apa yang aku lakukan sehingga kau tersakiti. Aku menyesal Lay aku sangat menyesal, jebal maafkan aku"

Kris menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas tangan kanan lay yang ia genggam dan Lay bisa merasakan tangan kanannya mulai basah, Kris menangis dan Lay sangat terkejut dengan itu.

"K-kris" Lay benar-benar terkejut, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terbebas lalu mengelus rambut pirang itu dengan lembut

"kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf seperti ini Kris, itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Aku juga salah, jadi aku juga minta maaf"

"tidak lay hiks kau tidak boleh meminta maaf padaku kau tidak salah apapun hiks aku saja yang kekanakkan, maafkan aku jebal"

Lay tersenyum mendengarnya "aku bahkan sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau menyadari semuanya Kris" kris mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Lay dengan tatapan sendu

"kenapa kau bisa memaafkanku semudah itu? tidak kah kau membenci ku sedikitpun? Aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu Lay, setidaknya berilah aku hukuman untuk menebus kesalahanku agar aku tidak dihantui penyesalan" ucap Kris yang terdengar bodoh. Bukankah harusnya ia senang karena bisa mendapatkan maaf dengan mudah ?

"apa sulitnya memberi maaf? Tuhan saja Maha Pemaaf, masa aku tidak hehe" ucap Lay dengan nada polosnya, membuat benteng pertahanan Kris yang selama ini ia buat untuk menepis perasaannya pada gadis ini runtuh seketika.

Kris memang masih mencintai Lay namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya pada orang lain sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengencani Tao yang merupakan juniornya di kampus untuk menepis pemikiran orang-orang tentang perasaannya pada Lay, jahat memang apalagi mengetahui fakta jika Tao adalah adik tiri Lay sendiri.

Air mata kembali turun dari mata Kris tanpa bisa di tahan, dia kembali menyesali perlakuannya yang dengan tega meninggalkan malaikat secantik dan sebaik ini karena ke egoisannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lay" tiga kata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya itu berhasil membuat Lay membelalakan mata sayunya apalagi saat ia melihat keyakinan di mata tajam itu

"k-kris"

"aku mencintaimu, masih sangat mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku Lay aku akan menjagamu aku janji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi apapun yang terjadi" ucap kris sungguh-sungguh.

Lay terdiam sejenak, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kris akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Oh ayolah bukankah kris itu kekasih Tao? Adiknya sendiri.

Lay menghela nafasnya lalu menggeleng pelan "jangan seperti ini Kris" ucapnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris di tangan kanannya.

"Wae? Apa kau membenciku?"

"ani, aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu"

"lalu kenapa ? aku mencintaimu Lay, sangat. Tidakkah kau mencintai ku juga? Saat itu minseok bilang jika kau selalu menolak pernyataan cinta Suho dengan alasan jika kita belum benar-benar berpisah jadi apa salahnya jika kita kembali bersama dan memulai semuanya dari awal ?" Kris benar-benar bodoh, apa ia lupa jika ia sedang memiliki kekasih? Dan dengan percaya dirinya ia mengajak Lay untuk kembali bersama. Cinta memang membuatnya gila dan bodoh.

"aku memang selalu menolak suho dengan alasan seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti aku masih mencintaimu Kris" dia memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat sedikit tidak enak juga dengan Kris. "aku hanya ingin status kita jelas dulu bukankah memang benar jika di antara kita belum ada yang mengatakan putus? Maka dari itu... aku ingin kita putus sekarang Kris, maaf"

JLEB

Malang sekali nasib Kris hari ini, baru saja ia ingin merajut kembali kisah cintanya dengan yeoja yang ia cintai tapi gadis itu malah meminta untuk benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka. lagi pula salahnya sendiri yang terlalu percaya diri atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak tahu diri ^^v.

"a-ah arraseo, aku mengerti kau tidak mungkin mau kembali padaku aku memang tidak pantas untukmu Lay kau terlalu baik untuk namja brengsek sepertiku, aku tidak pantas untuk di cintai" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris

"jangan begitu, kau pantas di cintai Kris tapi bukan olehku karena aku sudah mencintai namja lain"

"Suho?"

Lay tersenyum mendengar nama itu "aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mencintainya, dia adalah guardian angelku. Orang yang selalu menyayangi dan menjagaku apapun keadaanku" jawabnya yakin

"kalian sudah berpacaran?"

"belum, bukankah aku bilang aku mau kita benar-benar putus dulu" Kris kembali menunjukkan senyuman mirisnya, _"Suho memang lebih pantas mendapat cinta Lay"_

Dan setelah itu ruang inap Lay terasa hening selama beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama bingung untuk membahas apalagi.

"ah ya Kris boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Lay memecah keheningan di antara mereka

"katakanlah" jawab Kris lembut

"tolong jaga Tao, cintailah ia setulus hati seperti ia mencintaimu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu Kris, dia sering bercerita tentangmu padaku. Jangan mengecewakannya, kau tahu meskipun Tao itu adik tiriku tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak mau melihat adik kesayanganku sedih"

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Lay. Ia baru ingat tentang Tao, kekasihnya oh ayolah Kris Park kemana otak pintarmu itu eoh? dia baru menyadari kebodohannya yang tadi dengan penuh percaya diri meminta Lay kembali bersamanya, mana mau lay kembali padanya yang notabene adalah kekasih dari adik kesayangannya sendiri. Benar-benar memalukan.

"ah iya Lay, aku akan berusaha untuk terus menjaga dan... mencintainya" ucapnya kemudian meskipun terdengar sedikit ragu _"ya sebaiknya aku belajar untuk lebih mencintai Tao"_batinnya

Lay tersenyum mendengarnya "aku harap kau tidak mengecewakannya, dia masih terlalu polos untuk disakiti" ucapnya sedikit bercanda dan itu berhasil membuat Kris kembali tersenyum.

"haaaaah baiklah meskipun aku tidak bisa kembali padamu tapi setidaknya aku sudah merasa sedikit lega karena sudah menyatakan semua yang aku pendam selama ini, aku akan memberi tahu suho jika kita sudah putus agar dia cepat-cepat meresmikan hubungan kalian" Kris tersenyum tulus saat mengucapkan kalimatnya, dia akan belajar merelakan Lay untuk Suho setidaknya ia sadar diri jika Suho memang lebih baik dari pada dia untuk bersanding dengan Lay.

"kau tidak usah repot-repot memberi tahuku Kris, aku sudah mendengar semuanya" suara itu pun berhasil membuat Lay dan Kris terkaget.

"Suho, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Lay lengkap dengan senyum manisnya, yang dulu selalu ia tunjukkan untuk Kris _"ya Tuhan senyuman itu... aishh sadar lah Kris kau harus tahu diri sudah syukur Lay tidak membencimu, jadi berhentilah berharap" _batin namja tinggi itu.

"sejak Kris memintamu kembali padanya" ucapnya santai

"Mwo? kau mendengar semuanya?" Kris sedikit kaget, oh mati lah dia. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang

Suho tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kris karena ia rasa wajah cantik seorang yeoja yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu lebih menarik. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seolah menyalurkan perasaan cinta masing-masing lewat pancaran mata keduanya.

"baiklah-baiklah aku akan pergi, dan Suho cepatlah resmikan hubungan kalian atau aku akan merebutnya darimu" ujar Kris sambil berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya.

"jangan harap Kris Park, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebutnya dariku" jawab suho yakin meskipun dengan nada sedikit bercanda membuat pipi lay sedikit merona mendengarnya.

Kris berjalan ke arah suho lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan "jaga dia dengan baik, aku percayakan ia padamu"

"apa aku pernah tidak menjaganya dengan baik? Dan terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu itu Kris, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" mereka saling melempar senyum lalu Kris pun pergi dari ruangan itu.

Jujur saja hatinya memang sakit saat harus menerima kenyataan jika mungkin sebentar lagi Lay akan menjadi milik Suho, tapi ia akan berusaha untuk merelakannya karena Suho memang lebih baik darinya untuk Lay jadi setidaknya Lay akan baik-baik saja jika bersama Suho. Dan ia juga tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan dengan kembali mengecewakan orang yang mencintainya ia akan belajar untuk lebih mencintai Tao, kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja tiba di rumah Jongdae bersama Jongin. Namja tan itu bilang jika ia memiliki misi rahasia bersama mereka untuk Chanyeol. Awalnya Luhan dan Jongdae memang ogah-ogahan karena ia pikir misi rahasia yang dimaksud Jongin itu pasti hanya sebuah misi tidak penting dan tidak jelas seperti kehidupan yang memiliki ide nya saja -,- tapi Jongin terus memaksa mereka dan sekarang disini lah mereka berada, di ruang tv kediaman Kim Donghae –Ayah Jongdae-.

"sekarang cepat katakan apa misi rahasiamu itu Kim Jongin awas saja jika tidak jelas aku akan menendangmu sampai exo planet" ancam Luhan, dia masih sebal karena Jongin sudah mengganggu waktu liburnya.

"sabarlah sedikit Lulu aku mau menonton ini dulu, lihat seru sekali kekeke" Jongdae memutar kepalanya malas menanggapi ulah sepupunya ini

"CEPAT KATAKAN ATAU AKU AKAN PULANG SEKARANG JUGA" pekik Luhan, dia benar-benar sudah kesal.

"oke oke, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali" Jongin pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv ke dua orang yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"jadi begini, aku ingin membantu chanyeol mendapatkan cintanya" ucapnya sok misterius

"cintanya? Baekhyun?" tanya jongdae dengan kerutan di keningnya, ia mulai tertarik dengan perkataan jongin

"tunggu, baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan dan kedua Kim itu pun mengangguk "ada hubungan apa chanyeol dengan baekhyun? Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

"apa chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita padamu?" heran Jongin "Chanyeol itu sempat cinta mati pada Baekhyun, ah mungkin masih" tebaknya

"yaa hanya saja Baekhyun selalu menolak cinta Park Chanyeol yang malang itu kekeke" tambah Jongdae

"Ya Tuhan sungguh aku tidak pernah mengetahui apa-apa, awas saja kau Park Chanyeol berani sekali dia tidak menceritakan hal sepenting ini padaku" kesal Luhan

"tapi kalian tenang saja aku sudah tahu alasan mengapa Baekhyun selalu menolaknya" ujar Jongin sedikit menyombongkan diri

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Jongdae dan Luhan penasaran.

"Jadi begini..." Jongin pun menceritakan semua alasan kenapa dulu Baekhyun selalu menolak Chanyeol dan bagaimana perasaan baekhyun yang sebenarnya pada chanyeol (Baca Chapter 6^^)

"waaaaah ternyata begitu" Jongdae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti

"aigooo aku merasa bersalah disini, Baekhyun pasti salah paham padaku" ujar Luhan

"tidak, aku juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan dia mengerti jadi kau tenang saja Lu. Sekarang tugas kita adalah menyusun rencana untuk menyatukan mereka, otte?"

"okeeey, aku punya ide bagaimana jika begini" ucap Luhan lalu menyampaikan semua idenya itu pada kedua sahabatnya yang tampan.

.

.

.

Suho terus memandangi wajah cantik Lay sambil tersenyum penuh arti dari semenjak kris pergi dari sana, mungkin 10 menit yang lalu. Lay merasa sedikit risih juga di pandangi seperti itu dia bingung sendiri, apa yang terjadi pada suho? Apa kepalanya terbentur?

"kau cantik Lay" ucap Suho tiba-tiba

"eh?"

"apa tadi kau bilang pada Kris jika kau mencintaiku?" tanya namja dengan senyum malaikat itu dengan nada menggoda

"aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu" jawab Lay sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek membuat suho langsung mempout kan mulutnya

"lalu kenapa kau menolak Kris eoh? bukankah itu berarti kau mencintaiku" Suho merajuk dan Lay benar-benar gemas melihatnya

"kau tahu ? sekarang kau terlihat bodoh Suho" kekeh Lay sambil mengelus lembut pipi putih mulus milik namja yang duduk di samping ranjangnya

"aku bodoh karenamu"

"kau gila"

"aku gila karenamu"

"jinjja? Memang apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga membuatmu bodoh dan gila?"

"kau telah membuatku sangat mencintaimu dan mengambil separuh hidupku"

"berlebihan"

"aku serius Zhang Yixing"

"..."

"Mari kita resmikan hubungan kita seperti apa yang Kris bilang, aku tidak mau dia merebutmu" Suho berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Lay.

Lay hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut "aku mohon jangan tolak aku lagi Lay" rengek Suho

"hahaha wajahmu benar-benar lucu Kim Joonmyun" Lay malah menertawakannya membuat Suho merenggut kesal

"serius lah sedikit Lay"

"haha mian mian, oke kali ini aku akan serius. Dengar kan aku Kim Joonmyun bukankah tadi kau bilang sendiri jika kau sudah mendengar semuanya? Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan lagi, kau tahu aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mencintaimu juga" Lay tersenyum lembut saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"arraseo, Aku mencintaimu Lay, dan katakanlah jika kau mencintaiku juga"

"Shireo"

"YAAAK"

"nyanyikan aku satu lagu dulu baru aku akan mengatakannya, bukankah kau ketua club vocal? Dan aku akan mengajakmu menari jika aku sudah pulih"

"dengan senang hati" Suho tersenyum lembut lalu sedikit berdehem bersiap untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pujaan hatinya.

**Neomu babo gatdaneun geol nado jal ara**

**Neo bakke moreuge doen ireon naega natseoreo**

**Jigeum naeditneun cheot georeumeul**

**Ttara girl, please come closer**

**Naui cheongugin geudaeman barabol su itge**

**Maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan**

**Tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkomhaetdeon**

**Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby**

**Gaseum gipsugi ppajyeosseo**

**Neomani jeonburangeol, cheongugirangeol**

**Baby baby baby, baby baby baby**

**Yaksokhae geudaedo naman bomyeo**

**Naman saranghae**

_(Aku tahu, betapa bodohnya diriku_

_Hanya terpaku padamu, aku tidak terbiasa dengan semua hal ini_

_Saat aku mengambil langkah pertama,_

_Mendekat dan ikutilah aku_

_Sehingga hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu, surga duniaku_

___Semua berawal dari impianmu, kata – katamu yang bahkan lebih berharga dari air matamu_

_Melampaui manisnya nektar di surga_

_Karena kau lah, baby baby baby, baby baby baby_

_Aku telah jatuh kedalam hati terdalammuu_

_Kau segalanya bagiku, surga duniaku_

_Baby baby baby, baby baby baby_

___Berjanjilah, kau hanya akan melihatku_

_Hanya mencintaiku seorang)_

_**(potongan lagu Baby-EXO K)**_

"saranghae Zhang Yixing"

"nado saranghae Kim Joonmyun"

**TBC**

**Yaaaay akhirnya seneng juga bisa posting, maaf ya agaklama postingnya seminggu kemaren laptop author sakit dia gabisa dipake apa-apa jadi maaf baru bisa update sekarang *Bow***

**Dan seperti yang Author bilang di chapter sebelumnya kalau chanpter ini bakal ****banyak ceritain tentang hubungan Kris-Lay-Suho buat yang pecinta SuLay semoga suka sama cerita di atas ya^^ maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan buat pecinta Chanbaek tunggu chapter depan ya, buat pecinta Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chenmin sama Taoris juga yang sabar ya, nanti mereka bakal di ceritain juga kok^^**

**Akhir kata Autho ucapkan makasih banyak buat reader yang udah review. Review kalian itu salah satu pemicu semangat author buat lanjutin ff ini di tunggu review selanjutnya yaaa, buat yang belum review juga silakan kalian bebas mau review kapanpun kalian mau, ngga review juga gapapa sih hehe author udah cukup seneng dengan banyaknya viewers meskipun reviewnya ga sebanyak viewersnya yang penting banyak yang udah baca FF ini dan author udah cukup seneng dengan itu^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chanper depaaaan~**

**Annyeong^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Happy Reading~**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ya^^**

"Yak Kim Jongin kau mau membawaku kemana ? aku sudah lelah dan ingin segera pulang" protes Baekhyun saat Jongin memaksanya untuk ke taman belakang kampus sesaat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

"diam dan lihat saja nanti baek, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu" jawab Jongin dengan nada santai sambil terus menyeret baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sebuah bangku taman yang tengah diduduki oleh satu orang namja dan satu orang yeoja yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan.

"apa maksudmu membawa ku kesini? kau mau aku melihat kedekatan mereka?" tuduh baekhyun membuat jongin terkekeh mendengarnya

"wae? Cemburu eoh?"goda jongin

"tidak" bantah yeoja itu namun dari nada bicaranya saja jongin sudah tahu jika yeoja itu memang sedang cemburu

"sudah jangan mengelak, kau tahu kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dariku sekarang diam dan dengarkan mereka baik-baik"

Baekhyun menatap jongin dengan malas namun ia menurut juga untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara Luhan dan Chanyeol karena sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu apa yang akan ChanLu bicarakan di tempat yang sesepi ini. Untung saja pohon ini cukup besar sehingga bisa menyembunyikan tubuh baekhyun yang mungil sedangkan jongin hanya berdiri di belakang baekhyun dan posisi duduk chanyeol yang membelakangi mereka juga bisa menjadi keuntungan untuk KaiBaek karena chanyeol tidak akan bisa melihat mereka kecuali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"kau tega sekali padaku dobi" Luhan nampak tengah merajuk dengan wajah kesalnya sedangkan chanyeol tengah memasang wajah menyesalnya

"kau tau dari siapa Lu?"

"itu tidak penting" jawab Luhan dengan nada ketus "sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku? Kau sudah tidak menganggapku orang terdekatmu lagi eoh? atau kau sudah tidak percaya padaku lagi? jahat sekali" ya kira-kira beginilah jika yeoja sedang merajuk

"mian mian, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu BabyLu aku hanya..."

"hanya apa?" luhan semakin kesal saat chanyeol hanya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang kesal tapi Baekhyun juga, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sedang ChanLu bicarakan.

"aku takut kau menertawakanku" jawab chanyeol pelan

"mwo?" Luhan bukannya tidak mendengar bahkan baekhyun dan jongin yang tengah mengupingpun bisa mendengar ucapan chanyeol barusan mengingat disini suasananya sedang sangat sepi dan suara bass chanyeol yang lumayan keras. Yeoja itu hanya tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban chanyeol barusan

"aku tahu yang memberitahu mu itu pasti jongin atau jongdae dan mereka pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya kan? Mereka pasti menceritakan jika aku sudah lama menyukai baekhyun hanya saja baekhyun selalu menolakku iya itu semua memang benar, aku hanya takut kau menertawakanku karena yaa kau tahu sendiri lah aku adalah tipe namja yang tidak pernah di tolak yeoja... kecuali baekhyun" chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lirih

"pabo"

"eh?"

"mana mungkin aku menertawakanmu channie, oh ayolah.. bahkan jika kau bicara padaku dari awal aku mungkin bisa membantumu kau tahu aku sudah menganggapmu seperti saudaraku sendiri kita sudah bersama sejak kecil aku tidak mungkin tega menertawakanmu disaat kau dalam keadaan seperti itu"

"maaf" lirih chanyeol, terdengar nada penyesalan didalamnya

"maaf maaf ini bukan waktunya kau meminta maaf padaku, sekarang kau harus memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan ceritamu dengan baekhyun, apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"tidak"

Jongin langsung menatap khawatir pada tubuh baekhyun yang berada didepannya tiba-tiba menegang, dia juga tidak menyangka jika chanyeol akan menjawab seperti itu. begitu pula dengan Luhan yeoja itu langsung menatap tidak percaya pada chanyeol.

"YAAK mana bisa kau melupakan perasa-"

"aku sudah tidak menyukainya Luhan, aku..."

"AKU APA?" Luhan mulai naik darah, dia semakin kesal karena Chanyeol selalu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tubuh baekhyun yang tersembunyi di balik pohonpun semakin menegang, dia merasa sakit hati saat mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri jika chanyeol sudah tidak menyukainya lagi

'_mungkin ini yang dirasakan chanyeol saat aku sering menolaknya dulu' _batin Baekhyun sedangkan Jongin hanya mengelus bahu sempit baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan teman dekatnya itu.

"jawab aku Park Chanyeol, beri aku alasan kenapa kau tidak menyukainya lagi?" geram Luhan saat chanyeol tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"aku... aku memang sudah tidak menyukainya karena... karena sekarang aku mencintainya Lu" chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir dan Luhan bisa melihat wajah tampan sahabat kecilnya itu yang mulai memerah.

Jongin juga ikut tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban chanyeol barusan ia pun menggoda baekhyun dengan mencolek-colek bahu yang tadi sempat ia elus dan baekhyun langsung menepisnya dengan wajah yang juga memerah seperti chanyeol.

"aigoooo,uri chanyeollie jatuh cinta lagi eoh?" goda Luhan membuat wajah tampan chanyeol semakin merona

"tapi ini berbeda Lu" ucap chanyeol membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung

"perasaan ini berbeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan pada Jiyeon dulu, aku memang mencintainya kau bahkan sangat mengetahui hal itu tapi didalam perasaanku itu ada sebuah obsesi juga yang membuatku akan melakukan apapun untuk memilikinya, tapi tidak dengan perasaanku pada baekhyun..." Luhan mulai tertarik dengan cerita chanyeol sehingga yeoja ini benar-benar mendengarkannya dengan seksama begitu juga dengan dua orang yang sampai saat ini masih bersembunyi di balik pohon

"awalnya aku juga melakukan hal yang sama aku memiliki obsesi besar untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. aku juga sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar baekhyun bisa membalas perasaan suka ku atau minimal ia bisa memangdangku sebagai seorang namja yang serius menyukainya. Tapi apa? Baekhyun selalu mengabaikanku dia bahkan sering menolak mentah-mentah apapun yang aku berikan padanya, termasuk perasaanku"

"... baekhyun dan jiyeon itu berbeda, baekhyun bukan tipe yeoja yang mudah luluh dengan hal-hal romantis yang aku lakukan padanya dia benar-benar berbeda dan sulit untuk di tebak. Dia bahkan malah terlihat terganggu dengan apa yang aku lakukan atau mungkin dia memang terganggu dan tidak menyukai keberaaanku"

"...maka dari itu aku mulai menjauhinya secara perlahan aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaanku padanya karena aku sadar baekhyun itu terlalu sulit untuk ku gapai, dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Tapi itu sungguh sulit Lu aku terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya maka dari itu aku belajar dari Suho Hyung untuk mencintai seseorang secara tulus tanpa memaksanya untuk menjadi milik kita, aku akan melakukan apapun agar ia bahagia meski aku harus pergi dari kehidupannya sekalipun aku akan melakukannya, demi kebahagiaan Baekhyun"

"... aku juga rela jika suatu saat baekhyun harus bersama orang lain aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka selama namja itu bisa membahagiakan baekhyun aku akan ikut bahagia sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Suho hyung pada Lay noona dulu, tapi aku akan menjadi yang pertama kali memberikan bahuku padanya jika ia sedih dan butuh sandaran tapi aku tidak berharap itu terjadi, aku tidak mau melihat baekhyun sedih karena aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya"

"hiks" chanyeol otomatis berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang ia tentu sangat kaget saat mendengar sebuah isakan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dan kekagetannya bertambah beberapa kali lipat saat mengetahui suara isakan itu berasal dari mulut mungil yeoja yang ia cintai. Baekhyun memang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya

"b-baek sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya chanyeol yang jelas terlihat jika ia sedang salah tingkah. Chanyeol juga bisa melihat Jongin yang sedang tersenyum di belakang baekhyun.

"baiklah aku rasa tugas kita sudah selesai jongin, ayo kita pergi dari sini biarkan mereka berdua saja yang menentukan cerita mereka selanjutnya" ucap Luhan ceria membuat chanyeol menatap heran ke arahnya.

"sudahlah kau bereskan dulu saja urusanmu dan kau harus banyak berterima kasih pada kita jika nanti endingnya baik" ujar jongin sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol lalu pergi begitu saja bersama Luhan meninggalkan chanbaek di taman belakang kampus

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapannya, dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baek-"

GREP

Tanpa chanyeol sangka baekhyun langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menumpahkan semua tangisannya didada bidang milik chanyeol membuat kemeja yang ia pakai menjadi basah. Tangan kekar milik chanyeol pun terangkat perlahan lalu mulai membalas pelukan baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung baekhyun untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

Baekhyun terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada chanyeol membuat namja itu mulai bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada baekhyun.

"baek, ayo kita duduk dulu dan coba untuk tenangkan pikiranmu"

Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menuntun baekhyun ke bangku taman yang tadi ia duduki dengan Luhan. Chanyeol nampak mencari sesuatu di dalam tas kuliahnya dan tidak lama kemudian ia langsung menyodorkan botol minuman miliknya pada baekhyun.

"minumlah" ucapnya, baekhyun pun menerima lalu meminumnya dan setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka, hanya ada chanyeol yang terus memandang khawatir pada baekhyun dan baekhyun yang berusaha meredakan isakkannya.

5 menit berlalu dan akhirya baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis sehingga sekarang chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja yang sangat imut dengan pipi dan hidung mungilnya yang sedikit merah, mungkin efek menangis.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, dia berusaha keras untuk menahan perasaannya sendiri untuk tidak menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukkannya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun malah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada chanyeol secara perlahan lalu kembali memeluk tubuh atletis itu lagi membuat chanyeol semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada yeoja ini. Baekhyun menyandarkan dagunya di bahu chanyeol dan menyamankan posisinya disana, sangat nyaman sehingga ia memejamkan matanya sambil terus tersenyum manis tanpa chanyeol bisa melihatnya dan yang bisa chanyeol lakukan hanya membalas pelukan baekhyun.

"chanyeol-ah" baekhyun pu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya

"hm?"

"saranghae"

"m-mwo? baek k-kau.." chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat baekhyun mulai melepas pelukan mereka sambil terus memberikan senyum manisnya untuk chanyeol.

"saranghae" ulang baekhyun

"apa aku sedang bermimpi ? atau aku salah dengar? Baek k-kau.."

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol langsung menerjang tubuh baekhyun, memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah ia takut baekhyun akan pergi jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja. Dan baekhyun sama sekali tidak marah ia malah tersenyum senang saat ini.

"siapun tolong tampar aku agar aku yakin jika semua ini bukanlah mimpi, jebal"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan langsung mengecup pipi kanan chanyeol dengan lembut lalu melepaskannya lagi dengan wajah yang sangat merona.

"jika kau bisa merasakannya berarti kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku tidak rela melihatmu di tampar orang jadi biar aku saja yang meyakinkanmu jika ini semua bukanlah mimpi" ucapnya sambil tertunduk, ia juga sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Chanyeol masih terpaku dengan wajah kagetnya, ia jelas bisa merasakan kecupan baekhyun barusan dan berarti ini bukan mimpi tapi salah satu mimpinya telah terwujud hari ini.

"m-maaf jika aku lancang" cicit baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya saat ia tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari chanyeol

"a-ani b-baek aku hanya.. aku hanya tidak percaya semua ini akan terjadi" chanyeol pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat dagu baekhyun sehingga yeoja itu bisa melihat kearahnya lagi.

"lihat mataku, apa kau bisa melihat cinta disana? Apa kau bisa melihat seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu? Apa kau melihat kebohongan atau ketidak tulusan disana? Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, sangat mencintaimu"

Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan senyuman manis nya untuk chanyeol hari ini membuat chanyeol membalas senyumannya juga.

"aku tahu bahkan aku sudah mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan Luhan dari awal"

"benarkah? Aku rasa mereka telah merencanakan semuanya dan jongin benar aku harus banyak berterima kasih pada mereka setelah ini"

"aku pikir kau juga ikut andil didalamnya"

"tidak, sungguh. Aku saja kaget saat tadi pagi luhan tiba-tiba marah padaku lalu memintaku menemuinya disini setelah selesai kuliah"

"jinjja? Aku juga tadi langsung diseret kesini oleh jongin setelah selesai kuliah"

"hahaha ada-ada saja mereka itu,, ...ngg jadi apa aku boleh tau kenapa kau selalu menolakku dulu? Apa dulu kau memang tidak menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau-"

"aku akan menjawabnya nanti setelah kau mentraktirku es kris strawberry, kau harus bertanggung jawab channie, kau sudah membuatku menangis" baekhyun mulai merajuk dan menampilkan wajah imutnya yang sukses membuat chanyeol gemas.

"memangnya apa yang aku lakukan sehingga membuatmu menangis hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan poni baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan membuat baekhyun sangat nyaman disampingnya

"karena kau sudah membuatku menyesal, ayolaah channie aku sedang ingin es krim" rengek baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan kanan chanyeol agar segera berdiri karena ia pun sudah berdiri setelah chanyeol selesai merapikan poninya

"baiklah-baiklah apapun untuk Baekhyun-ku" chanyeol pun berdiri dan langsung merangkul bahu baekhyun membuat yeoja imut itu merona parah.

.

.

.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk di kantin kampus. sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo dan Sehun juga ikut mengintip percakapan Chanlu karena mereka juga diberitahu tentang hal ini mengingat jika HunSoo juga adalah sahabat baekhyun jadi mereka juga mau HunSoo menyaksikan kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Jongdae juga tadinya akan ikut namun ia sedang ada urusan mendadak dengan orangtuanya. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini jongdae selalu (sok) sibuk.

Dan lagi KaiLu tadi tidak benar-benar pergi mereka bergabung dengan HunSoo yang mengintip di balik tembok terdekat meski jaraknya tidak sedekat pohon tadi namun mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas adegan ChanBaek tadi sampai pasangan baru itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"ayo kita pulang Kyung, eomma pasti sudah menunggu" ajak Jongin setelah menghabiskan minumannya

"eomma? Yuri Ajumma?Memangnya kalian akan kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"eomma mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam dirumahku" jawab Jongin dengan senyum sumringah "Luhan kau pulang dengan Sehun ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu"

"iya biar aku yang mengantar Luhan pulang" jawab sehun

"baiklah kalau begitu aku dan jongin duluan ya, annyeong Sehunnie, Luhannie" pamit Kyungsoo

"ne hati-hati kyungie, jongie" sahut Luhan

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Luhan bukan orang bodoh dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pandangan Sehun yang tidak pernah lepas dari dua sejoli yang terlihat semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini.

"wae?" tanya Luhan membuat sehun menoleh ke arahnya

"ani, aku hanya khawatir pada kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau melihat ia terluka"

"aku mengerti maksudmu, Jongin memang playboy yang brengsek tapi itu dulu percayalah padaku sehun. Jongin sudah berubah jadi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan itu semua ia lakukan demi kyungsoo. Agar orang lain bisa melihatnya pantas untuk berada disamping kyungsoo, dia benar-benar serius tentang perasaannya pada kyungsoo"

"mungkin kau benar, tapi aku tetap belum bisa merelakan kyungsoo bersamanya"

Luhan langsung tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun apa mungkin sehun menyukai kyungsoo juga?

"ah sudahlah, kajja aku antar kau pulang" sehun berdiri dan luhan langsung mengikutinya mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir.

Selama di perjalanan Luhan hanya diam, tidak seperti biasa. Biasanya ia selalu mengoceh tentang apa yang ia lalui hari ini atau membicarakan tingkah-tingkah konyol tentang teman-teman ataupun sahabatnya. Dan sehun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang apa yang mengganggu pikiran gadis cantik di sampingnya ini tapi ia tidak mau mengganggu privasi orang, dia hanya akan menunggu hingga luhan yang menceritakan semuanya sendiri padanya seperti biasa. Tapi dari apa yang dilalui mereka bersama hari ini –mengintip chanbaek- sehun pun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri _"mungkin Luhan merasa kehilangan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sekarang sudah menjadi milik Baekhyun"_

Dan kau tau apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiran yeoja cantik ini sehun-ssi? orang yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan itu bukan Chanyeol tapi kau, Oh Sehun.

Kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini jelas saja bisa berdampak pada perasaan mereka, terutama Luhan. Dia sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam pesona Oh Sehun. Ya Luhan memang menyukai sehun, entah sejak kapan meskipun Luhan juga belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaanya. Tapi yang jelas perasaan itu selalu tumbuh setiap harinya tanpa bisa di cegah tapi ia tidak berani mengatakannya pada siapapun apalagi pada sehun ia cukup tahu diri jika selama ini sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap jika ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman pada Luhan. Dan lagi, heechul –eommanya- pasti akan langsung menendangnya jika ia tahu anak gadis kesayangannya menyatakan cinta duluan pada seorang namja lalu di tolak, oh jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Luhan juga sebenarnya sedikit bingung dengan perasaan Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Apa Sehun benar menyukai Kyungsoo? Mengingat betapa Over Protektif nya Oh Sehun pada sahabat kecilnya itu, bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak se-overprotektif itu padanya. Hal itu tentu saja sangat mengganggu pikiran Luhan yang notabene memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sehun apalagi selama kedekatan mereka selama ini Sehun selalu saja membicarakan Kyungsoo. Setiap hari yang Luhan dengar dari mulut tipis itu hanya nama kyungsoo, kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo bahkan namja albino itu tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan orangtuanya pada Luhan _"mungkin isi otak Sehun memang Kyungsoo semua, dan aku tidak akan bisa menggantinya sampai kapanpun_" batin Luhan

Drrrt drrrt

Luhan merogoh isi tasnya karena ia merasa handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk dan setelah ia melihat nama "Beloved Mom" di layar handphonenya ia langsung menerima panggilan masuk itu dengan semangat

"MOMY" pekiknya riang membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengarnya namun ia kembali memfokuskan diri untuk kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

"_hay honey bagaimana kabarmu dan keluarga Park?"_

"kami baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabar kalian disana?"

"_kami juga baik-baik saja"_

"ah baguslah"

"_Honey besok momy, dady, henry dan yura akan berkunjung ke Korea untuk mengurus pernikahan Henry dan Yura kau bisa menjemput kita di Bandara jam 3 sore"_

"waaaah jinjja ? yayaya aku akan menjemput kalian besok, aku sangat senang mendengarnya Mom"

"_oke, kalau begitu momy tutup dulu telponnya ya momy harus membereskan beberapa barang untuk dibawa besok"_

"oke Mom, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kalian besok, aku sangat merindukan kalian"

"_We miss you too honey, kau baik-baiklah disana jangan lupa makan dan istirahat jaga kesehatanmu awas saja jika saat kita bertemu besok kau terlihat lebih buruk dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu, aku akan menyeretmu untuk kembali ke cina saat itu juga, arraseo?"_

"yes Mom" jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh mendengar ocehan momy-nya yang sangat cerewet

"_bagus, bye honey I Love You"_

"I Love you too"

Luhan pun kembali memasukkan handphonenya kedalam tas setelah sambungan telpon itu berakhir. wajahnya juga terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

"ibumu?" tanya Sehun

"ne, besok keluargaku akan kesini untuk mengurus pernikahan Henry-ge dan Yura eonni besok aku akan menjemput mereka jam 3 sore di bandara, aigo aku lupa" Luhan menepuk jidatnya ketika ia baru mengingat sesuatu

"wae?"

"aku lupa besok kan kita ada latihan club seni, Kris Oppa, Chanyeol, dan Jongin pasti tidak bisa mengantarkanku, apalagi jongdae cih anak itu benar-benar sok sibuk akhir-akhir ini, hufft bagai-"

"aku bisa mengantarmu besok ke Bandara" sela Sehun membuat Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja albino itu

"eng? Bukankah kau juga ada latihan sama seperti jongin?"

"aku bisa meminta ijin untuk tidak ikut latihan sehari saja pada Lay noona, lagi pula aku tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya kau juga bisa meminta ijin pada Suho Hyung mereka pasti memakluminya"

"ah tidak usah sehunie aku bisa kebandara naik taxi"

"benarkah? Kau tahu keluargamu pasti membawa barang banyak, akan sangat merepotkan jika kalian naik taxi"

"..." Luhan tidak menjawabnya membuat sehun tersenyum tipis

"jja, kita sudah sampai nona Xi masuk dan istirahatlah besok kita jemput keluargamu di bandara" Luhan memandang Sehun lama lalu ia menunjukkan senyum cantiknya pada namja yang sering mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini

"Gomawo Sehunnie" dan sehun hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepala dan senyuman tipis.

Luhan segera keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun. Dan setelah itu mobil sehun langsung melaju menjauhi kediaman keluarga Park dengan kecepatan sedang. Luhan tidak langsung masuk kedalam rumah, ia mematung beberapa saat disana sedikit menundukan kepala dan menghela nafas panjang _"aku mohon sehun, jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padaku jangan bersikap seolah kau memberiku harapan untuk bisa bersama denganmu"_ batinnya lalu segera masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Park.

.

.

.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk memasuki rumahnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berkunjung kesini, ia sudah sering kesini namun dulu ia kesini untuk belajar dengan sunbae-nya, Suho. Sedangkan sekarang ia berkunjung kesini karena Jongin yang membawanya dengan alasan sang eomma –Yuri- mengundang Kyungsoo untuk makan malam bersama.

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur bersama kyungsoo yang hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. mereka bisa melihat disana ada 2 orang yeoja cantik sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Ya disana ada Yuri dan Lay yang sedang memasak bersama, mereka terlihat sudah sangat akrab.

"annyeong eomma, noona" sapa Jongin membuat kedua yeoja itu menoleh

"ah annyeong Jongie" sahut Yuri sedangkan Lay hanya membalas sapaan Jongin dengan senyumannya "waah kau benar-benar membawa Kyungsoo kesini, kemari sayang" Yuri melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo mengajak yeoja mungil itu mendekat ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo pun menurut saja membuat Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

"kau suka memasak? Aku dengar dari eommamu kau sangat pintar memasak" ucap Yuri

"ne ajumma, aku sangat suka memasak" jawab Kyungsoo antusias

"ah kalau begitu, kajja kau bisa ikut memasak bersama kami. iya kan Lay?"

"iya eomma" Lay memang sudah memanggil orang tua Suho dengan sebutan 'Eomma dan Appa' juga.

"waaah bolehkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berbinar

"tentu saja sayang, kajja" Yuri pun menarik Kyungsoo untuk semakin masuk ke area dapur dan mereka mulai kembali aktivitas memasak dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah bergabung di dalamnya.

"Suho Hyung kemana eomma?" tanya Jongin yang merasa tidak dihiraukan disana. Ia tahu jika yeoja-yeoja itu sudah berkumpul di dapur mereka tidak akan bisa diganggu jadi lebih baik ia mencari sang kakak saja

"Suho sedang ke supermarket untuk membeli buah-buahan bersama Appa, kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu saja sebentar lagi juga mereka pulang" jawab sang eomma tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sup yang sedang ia masak.

Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menuruti apa yang eommanya katakan untuk segera mandi dan berganti pakaian.

20 menit berlalu, Jongin sudah terlihat lebih segar ia juga sudah mengganti pakaian kuliahnya dengan pakaian yang terlihat lebih santai. Dia menghampiri hyung dan appanya yang tengah duduk di depan televisi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang appa.

"apa mereka belum selesai?" tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan tiga yeoja yang sedang sibuk memindahkan beberapa mangkuk dan tempat makan lainnya dari dapur ke meja makan yang sudah mulai terisi.

"mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Minho "apa dia kekasihmu?"

"appa bertanya padaku?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri karena sang Appa bertanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari majalah yang sedang ia baca.

"tentu saja mana mungkin appa bertanya pada Joonmyun, Appa kan sudah tahu jika kekasihnya itu Lay" Minho menutup majalahnya lalu menatap anak bungsu nya itu dengan intens

"dia bukan kekasihku" jawab Jongin pelan

"belum" Suho ikut menimpali sambil tersenyum

"Appa dengar Kyungsoo itu anak dari Kyuhyun Hyung dan Sooyoung Noona, Appa harap kau tidak membuat Appa malu di depan mereka dengan tingkah Playboymu"

"Appa tenang saja, uri Jonginie sudah bukan playboy lagi dia sudah berubah menjadi namja yang lebih baik. Aku yakin dia juga akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik, iyakan Jongie?" ucap Suho sedikit menggoda dongsaengnya itu

"ne, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian" ucap Jongin penuh keyakinan

"lalu kapan kau akan meresmikan hubungan kalian? Kau mau dia di rebut oleh oranglain karena kau terlalu lama seperti apa yang terjadi pada Hyung mu dulu eoh?" tanya Minho

"YAK kenapa Appa membawa-bawa masa laluku, itu hanya masa lalu lagi pula pada akhirnya Lay jadi milikku juga" Minho pun hanya tertawa karena telah berhasil menyindir anak sulungnya

"tetap saja kau bodoh karena terlalu mengulur waktu sehingga Lay lebih tertarik pada Kris yang lebih gencar mendekatinya" tapi nampak nya Minho masih belum puas menggoda anak sulungnya "kau pikir appa tidak tahu jika senyumanmu di depan Lay dan Kris dulu itu palsu semua eoh? cih so kuat"

"APPA HENTIKAN" Suho kesal juga karena terus di goda oleh appanya sendiri

"hahaha sudah-sudah kajja kita ke ruang makan eomma sudah memanggil" Minho pun berdiri diikuti kedua anaknya yang tampan lalu merangkul kedua jagoannya untuk berjalan menuju ruang makan karena istrinya sudah memanggil mereka dan bilang jika makanannya sudah siap.

Suasana ruang makan kediaman keluarga Kim terasa hening karena mereka sedang sibuk memakan berbagai hidangan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan. Minho memang membuat peraturan tidak boleh ada yang bicara keculai sangat mendesak selama makan di rumahnya. Mereka semua benar-benar menikmati semua hidangannya, benar-benar enak. Tentu saja meskiupun Yuri tidak terlalu pintar memasak tapi jangan lupakan dua orang yeoja yang sangat pintar memasak yang telah membantunya tadi.

Tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan semua hidangan ini. Mereka telah selesai makan dan sekarang adalah saatnya bersantai mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga tentu saja setelah Yuri, Kyungsoo dan Lay membereskan semua peralatan dapur yang tadi mereka pakai.

"kita beruntung sekali yeobo, kedua calon menantu kita sangat pintar memasak aku yakin Joonie dan Jongie akan makan masakan enak setiap hari setelah mereka menikah nanti" ucap Yuri pada Minho membuat Lay dan Kyungsoo merona karena yuri menyebut mereka calon menantunya.

"itu masih terlalu jauh eomma, aku dan jongin harus lulus kuliah dulu lalu bekerja" jawab suho sambil memakan apel yang sudah dipotong-potong kecil oleh Lay yang duduk di sampingnya

"kami tahu, eomma dan appa hanya berharap jika Lay dan Kyungsoo lah yang akan menjadi menantu kami suatu saat nanti, iya kan yeobo?" Yuri mengangguk antusias

"ne, Lay dan Kyungsoo itu sangat cantik dan baik hati kalian juga pintar memasak eomma yakin kedua jagoan eomma akan hidup bahagia bersama yeoja seperti kalian"

"sudahlah eomma-appa kalian membuat Kyungsoo dan Lay Noona malu" ujar Jongin saat melihat wajah kedua gadis itu merona hebat.

"haha kalian tidak usah malu begitu, apa yang dibicarakan eomma tadi benar. Suho mungkin sudah aman karena Lay sudah jadi miliknya sedangkan kau jongin? Cepat resmikan hubungan kalian jika kau tidak ingin kyungsoo di ambil orang. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang menyukai yeoja secantik dan sebaik Kyungsoo eoh?" ucapan Minho tadi langsung membuat Jongin bungkam "Appa hanya tidak mau kau bernasib sama seperti hyungmu dulu yang hanya bisa so tegar di depan orang lain"

"appa jangan mulai lagi" ucap Suho malas sedangkan Minho malah menertawakannya.

"eommamu sudah mengirim pesan? kajja aku antar pulang" ucap Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo menatap khawatir pada ponselnya yeoja itu pun hanya menganggukan kepala untuk memberikan jawaban.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun pamit pada Minyul dan Sulay.

"hati-hati sayang" sahut Yuri

"Jongin appa serius dengan ucapan appa tadi, pikirkanlah baik-baik" ucap Minho yang hanya di tanggapi gumaman oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

"kyung, aku minta maaf jika kau merasa terganggu dengan sikap keluargaku yang selalu menggodamu" ucap Jongin saat mereka baru masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"gwenchana, aku malah senang Suho Oppa,Yuri ajumma dan Minho ahjussi sangat baik dan lucu aku juga sangat senang karena disana juga ada Lay eonni" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

Jongin pun mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim yang cukup megah. Selama diperjalanan tidak terdengar lagi percakapan diantara mereka Kyungsoo juga sedikit bingung karena Jongin tiba-tiba jadi pendiam seperti ini.

"Jonginie ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"eh? tidak apa-apa kyung" elak jongin tapi kyungsoo tahu jongin pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya

"kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"bukan, bukan seperti itu aku.." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya "ah baiklah, aku sebenarnya sedang memikirkan ucapan Appa" diapun akhirnya menyerah saat melihat wajah kecewa kyungsoo tadi.

"ucapan yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya, imut sekali. Dia mengerjit bingung saat jongin tiba-tiba menepikan mobilnya di bahu jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"ucapan appa yang terus menyindir suho hyung tadi, jujur saja itu sedikit mengganggu pikiranku Appa benar bukan hanya aku saja yang menyukaimu, mungkin diluaran sana banyak namja yang mengincarmu juga dan tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang lebih baik dariku" ucap Jongin lirih

"Kyung"

"ne?"

"apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"katakanlah"

"mau kah kau menungguku sebentar lagi? Aku... Aku hanya masih merasa belum pantas berada di sampingmu tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk kita"

"...aku tahu ini terdengar egois tapi jujur saja aku sebenarnya takut kehilanganmu. Tapi jika suatu saat memang benar ada namja lain yang mendekatimu dan ia lebih baik dariku dan bisa membahagiakanmu, aku akan merelakanmu Kyung, asal kau bahagia" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya

"sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu selalu merasa tidak pantas untukku Jongin?" Kyungsoo pun mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini ia pendam pada Jongin

"kau terlalu indah untuk namja brengsek sepertiku Kyung, orang-orang pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu"

"kau sudah dengar sendirikan teman-temanmu bahkan hyung mu sendiri sudah sering bilang jika kau sudah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. lalu kenapa kau masih saja memusingkan pemikiran orang lain yang belum tentu mengenalmu dengan baik seperti mereka? apa orang lain akan ikut senang saat kau senang atau ikut bersedih saat kau sedih? Mereka belum tentu peduli, lalu kenapa kau harus memperdulikan omong kosong mereka?"

Jongin tertegun mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo barusan ditambah nada bicara kyungsoo yang tidak terdengar seperti biasanya karena nada bicara Kyungsoo barusan seperti orang yang sedang... marah?

"Kyung, maaf ak-"

"sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, maaf jika nada bicaraku tadi meninggi. Aku ingin pulang Jongin" jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lalu menganggukan kepala dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Do.

Suasana dalam mobil kembali hening, Kyungsoo nampak dalam mood yang kurang baik yeoja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela menatap jalanan kota seoul yang masih cukup ramai malam ini. Jongin meliriknya sesekali karena ia juga harus fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Wajar saja jika Kyungsoo kesal. Sudah beberapa minggu setelah Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk menjawab karena namja itu terlalu pesimis Jongin memang menepati janjinya untuk berubah menjadi namja yang lebih baik, dan memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan baik juga.

Hampir setiap hari Jongin mengungkapkan seberapa besar perasaanya pada Kyungsoo tapi namja tan itu sama sekali tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab, Jongin terlalu pesimis dia takut Kyungsoo menolaknya. Tapi apakah Jongin terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti perasaan kyungsoo juga? Bukankah dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati menerima dan merespon semua kebaikan yang ia berikan dan bersedia menunggu Jongin sampai namja itu merasa pantas untuknya itu berarti Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya?

Ya mungkin jongin memang tidak peka, seharusnya ia memberi kesempatan pada kyungsoo untuk membalas pernyataan cintnya. Setidaknya agar Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan "aku mencintaimu juga" kalimat yang selama ini tertahan di tenggorokan Kyungsoo karena Jongin tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah terakhir mereka hari ini. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan mereka masih punya waktu 1 jam lagi sebelum jadwal latihan vokal di club seni jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai dulu di kantin.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit nya yang nyaris seperti orang albino berjalan menuju meja ketiga yeoja cantik itu dan dia langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo karena memang kursi di depan kyungsoo sudah diisi oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"kuliahmu sudah selesai Sehunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ne" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum seperti biasa pada Kyungsoo lalu mengacak rambut belakang sahabat kecilnya itu membuat Kyungsoo juga membalas senyumannya. Mereka terlihat sangat manis sekali, namun sangat mengganggu dimata Luhan.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dengan percakapan khas wanita sementara sehun hanya memainkan smartphone-nya. Luhan mulai gelisah di tempat duduknya ia sesekali melirik jam tangan peach yang melingkar di lengan kirinya dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.12 bukankah kemarin Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Luhan ke Bandara tapi kenapa dia malah nampak cuek saja sekarang _"apa aku pergi sendiri saja ya? mungkin dia lupa"_

Luhan pun nampak membereskan tas dan penampilannya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk bersiap pergi membuat baekhunsoo mendongkak kearahnya.

"kau sudah siap? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" tanya sehun sambil ikut berdiri membuat baeksoo memandang heran kearah mereka

"eh? aku kira kau lupa" ucap Luhan kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"aku tidak mungkin lupa, tadi aku kira kau masih ingin berbincang dengan mereka makanya aku menunggumu" jelas Sehun

"memangnya kalian akan pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"ke bandara, baek" jawab Luhan

"mwo? mau apa kalian ke bandara?" kepo sekali Byun Baekhyun ini

"berkebun" jawab sehun asal lalu segera menuntun luhan untuk pergi dari sana

"YAK DASAR ALBINO SIALAN" pekik baekhyun sedangkan Sehun cuek saja dan terus berjalan beriringan bersama Luhan meninggalkan kantin kampus yang masih lumayan ramai

"cih bisa-bisanya kau tahan bersahabat dengan namja kutub utara yang menyebalkan itu kyung" gerutu baekhyun sedangkan kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"hahaha mereka ke bandara untuk menjemput keluarga Luhan yang baru tiba dari cina baek" ucap Kyungsoo, ia jelas tahu karena Sehun pasti akan mengatakan semua kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan padanya.

"aku sudah tidak ingin tahu" kesal baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya

"baekkie apa menurutmu sehun dan luhan itu terlihat cocok?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak"

"Ya wae? Sehun itu tampan, luhan juga cantik aku rasa mereka sangat cocok wajah mereka juga lumayan mirip"

"ya memang benar, aku hanya sedang kesal saja pada si albino itu jadi aku menjawab tidak"

"ish kau ini" kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"bagaimana dengan aku dan chanyeol? Apa kita terlihat cocok?" baekhyun tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat padahal barusan ia baru saja marah-marah

"iya kalian juga sangat cocok" Baekhyun langsung berbinar mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo "Chanyeol namja tinggi dan kau yeoja pendek" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi (sok) polos

"YA apa kau tidak punya kaca di rumah nona Do, kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku" Baekhyun kembali naik darah

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda baek, tapi aku serius tentang kau dan chanyeol yang terlihat cocok, kalian sangat serasi"

"ah jinjja?" Baekhyun kembali berseri

"neeeee" jawab kyungsoo gemas sendiri dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang bisa berubah mood hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. "sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke ruang latihan" ajaknya sambil beranjak dari kursi

"kajja" sahut baekhyun semangat lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan latihan vokal dengan baekhyun yang menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sepasang sejoli yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka beberapa minggu lalu ini tengah berjalan beriringan di koridor yang menuju gedung seni sambil berbincang dan sesekali nampak tertawa bersama, terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka adalah SuLay Couple yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan hangat di kampus karena banyak orang yang senang dengan berita hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Lay Jie" panggil seorang yeoja lucu dengan mata pandanya dari arah belakang mereka membuat Lay dan Suho menghentikan langkah dan berbalik kearahnya

"ah Tao-ie" Lay melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Tao berlari kearahnya dan jangan lupakan Kris yang mengikutinya dari belakang

Tao langsung memeluk Lay dengan erat, dia memang sangat merindukan jiejie-nya ini.

"Jiejie aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kau sudah benar-benar pulih?" tanya Tao setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"sudah, kau bisa lihat sendirikan aku sudah sangat sehat sekarang" jawab Lay lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya

"haha iya, ah ya aku ikut senang mendengar kabar tentang hubungan kalian, kalian sangat serasi. Iya kan Ge?"

"eh? n-ne" jawab Kris yang sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Tao yang tiba-tiba itu sedangkan Lay hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"terima kasih Tao, kalian juga sangat serasi dan semakin mesra saja" ucap Suho bermaksud untuk sedikit menggoda Tao dan dia berhasil karena sekarang mereka bisa melihat wajah Tao yang memerah

"haha kau lucu sekali Tao-ie" Lay mencubit pipi Tao gemas

"ah ya bagaimana jika nanti malam kita berempat pergi makan malam bersama ke restaurant China yang waktu itu, hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan atas hubungan Lay Jiejie dan Suho Oppa, kalian mau kan?" ajak Tao dengan mata berbinar

"Double date?" tanya Suho hati-hati sambil melirik ke arah Kris, dia sebenarnya ingin menjaga perasan Kris juga siapa tau namja tinggi nan tampan itu masih belum bisa merelakan Lay sepenuhnya

"ne, aku rasa itu ide yang bagus chagi" jawab Kris cepat sambil merangkul bahu Tao saat ia menyadari arti tatapan Suho.

"bagaimana Lay?" Suho pun meminta persetujuan Lay dan Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum untuk memberikan jawaban.

"yeaaay, kalau begitu ayo kita ke gedung seni bersama" pekik tao kegirangan ia pun menggandeng lengan Jiejie-nya dan langsung berjalan menuju gedung seni tempat mereka latihan. Sedangkan suho dan kris hanya mengikuti kedua yeoja china itu dari belakang.

"kau menjaganya dengan baik, dia terlihat bahagia" ucap Kris tanpa menatap Suho.

Suho mendongkakan kepalanya kearah Kris yang sedang berjalan disampingnya lalu tersenyum pada namja tinggi itu "tentu, aku akan selalu menjaganya dengan baik dan membuatnya terus bahagia" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

"Jongdae sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana? Sebentar lagi kita ada latihan pabo Lay pasti sudah mencariku" protes Minseok yang kini tengah di seret Jongdae menuju tempat parkir

"Noona tenang saja, aku sudah meminta ijin pada Lay noona untuk meminjammu hari ini"

Minseok langsung mencubit pinggang Jongdae dengan keras "AWW yayaya kenapa mencubitku, aish noona ini sakit sekali" ringis Jongdae sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Minseok di pinggangnya

"kau ini bicara sembarangan, memangnya kau pikir aku ini barang eoh main pinjam saja" omel minseok sedangkan jongdae hanya nyengir -_-

"hehe mian mian. Tapi setelah ini aku yakin Noona pasti akan semakin mencintaiku, noona tinggal turuti saja semua yang aku katakan"

"kau pikir aku bonekamu?"

"kau kekasihku noona, ah tidak kau itu calon istriku kekeke"

"ish jinjja"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil jongdae dan namja bersuara emas itu langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area kampus mereka.

Ternyata jongdae membawa Minseok ke sebuah salon ternama dan langsung meminta petugas salon untuk mendandaninya secantik mungkin meski tanpa berdandanpun minseok sudah terlihat cantik. Jongdae juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah gaun berwarna putih selutut yang sangat cantik dan pasti akan pas untuk minseok.

Jongdae mendudukan badannya di sebuah sofa yang tersedia di salon tersebut sambil memainkan game di smartphonenya. Dia juga sudah terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya dengan kemeja dan celana yang nampak serasi dengan gaun yang akan dipakai minseok nanti, rambutnya pun sudah di tata rapi oleh petugas salon sehingga dia terlihat semakin tampan.

"jongdae sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok yang baru selesai di dandani ia juga sudah mengganti pakaian nya dengan gaun yang telah disediakan jongdae.

"Noona kau sudah sele.." Jongdae mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat minseok "OMO" pekiknya dan langsung berdiri menghampiri minseok

"w-wae?" tanya Minseok bingung. Apa dia terlihat aneh?

"aigooo kekasihku cantik sekali, terima kasih Tuhan" ucap Jongdae sambil memeluk kekasihnya erat membuat wajah minseok memerah karena malu

"ish kau ini berlebihan sekali" gerutu minseok tapi ia senang juga di sebut cantik oleh jongdae.

"hehe yasudah kajja kita pergi tuan putri" Jongdoe menyodorkan(?) tangannya untuk di gandeng oleh minseok dan minseok hanya menurutinya saja.

Merekapun keluar dari salon setelah jongdae membayar semuanya. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di mobil jongdae. Namja itu kembali melajukan mobilnya kesuatu tempat yang tidak minseok ketahui karena sekarang mata minseok telah ia tutup dengan kain. Awalnya minseok memang protes tapi setelah mendengar jongdae yang terus merengek dan memohon akhirnya ia pun menurutinya.

"jja, kita sampai noona tunggu biar aku bantu turun dari mobil" jongdae keluar dari mobilnya lalu seperti apa yang ia katakan ia membantu kekasihnya itu turun dari mobil lalu menuntunnya masuk kedalam sebuah restauran mewah karena sampai saat ini mata minseok masih tertutup oleh kain.

Jongdae menuntun kekasihnya itu menuju ke halaman belakang restauran yang sudah ia setting sedemikian rupa.

"nah kita sampai sekarang biar aku buka dulu penutup matanya tapi noona baru bisa membuka mata setelah aku menghitung satu sampai tiga, arraseo?"

"ne" jawab minseok malas

Jongdae hanya tersenyum lalu membuka penutup mata itu dengan perlahan. "hana.. dul.. set, bukalah matamu sayang" bisiknya di telinga minseok

Minseok sedikit tersenyum lalu membuka matanya secara perlahan dan ia langsung membelalakan matanya saat menyadari apa yang ada di depannya sekarang. sebuah taman bunga mawar cantik dan di tengah-tengah taman itu ada rankaian lilin cantik yang membentuk sebuah kalimat **"HAPPY 3rd ANNIVERSARY"** sangat indah.

Minseok masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandang lilin-lilin dan bunga-bunga mawar cantik yang ada dihadapannya, dia sangat menyukai semua ini.

"kau suka?" tanya Jongdae sambil tersenyum manis memandang kekasihnya yang cantik.

"aku sangat menyukainya Jongdae, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu" Minseok langsung memeluk Jongdae erat, dia sangat bahagia malam ini. Dia kira jongdae melupakan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga ini karena dari pagi tadi jongdae bertingkah biasa saja seperti memang tidak ada yang spesial di tanggal 26 ini.

"aku masih punya hadiah untukmu" ucap Jongdae setelah minseok melepaskan pelukannya.

Minseok tahu jika Jongdae tidak memanggilnya 'Noona' maka dia sedang sangat serius. Jongdae mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari belakang punggungnya lalu membuka kotak kecil itu dan mengarahkannya pada Minseok. Minseok kembali terkejut saat melihat sepasang cincin yang sangat indah di dalam kotak itu.

"J-jongdae-ya.."

"Lee Minseok, menikahlah denganku" ucapnya lembut namun sarat akan keyakinan.

Yeoja cantik itu kembali terpaku di tempatnya. Jongdae benar-benar membuatnya jantungan hari ini.

"aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, aku tidak akan menikahimu di waktu dekat ini karena kita masih kuliah dan akupun masih belum terlalu mapan tapi aku janji aku akan menikahimu suatu saat nanti asal kau mau setia menungguku sampai saatnya tepat. Sekarang aku hanya ingin mengikatmu sebagai tanda jika aku benar-benar serius menjalani hubungan denganmu. Jadi, Lee Minseok maukah kau menungguku sampai nanti waktunya tiba?"

"_Tunggu... apa Jongdae baru saja melamarku? Ya Tuhaaaan"_ batin Minseok

"terima terima terima" kedua sejoli itu membalikan badan mereka saat mendengar suara di belakang mereka dan minseok kembali terkejut saat kini ia bisa melihat orang tuanya dan orangtua jongdae disana.

"k-kau yang mengajak mereka?" tanyanya dan jongdae hanya memberikan senyumnya sebagai jawaban

"ayo terima jongdae sayang, eomma dan appa sangat setuju dengan hubungan kalian" ucap Sunny –ibu minseok- sedangkan Sungmin –Ayah Minseok- hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

Minseok tersenyum senang dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada jongdae yang kini sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"aku mencintaimu Kim Jongdae, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolakmu" jawabnya yakin

Jongdae memekik senang lalu memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat "kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"sudah-sudah jangan bermesraan terus ayo cepat kesini kita makan malam bersama Appa sudah lapar" ucap Donghae –Ayah Jongdae- membuat jongdae dan minseok melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"lihatlah kelakuan suamimu eomma, dia benar-benar mengganggu" cibir Jongdae. Ia pun menuntun minseok menuju kedua orang tua mereka

"hahaha, tapi Appa bangga padamu nak. Ternyata anak Appa sudah dewasa kau juga sangat gentle seperti Appa" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu jongdae yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"tentu saja" balas jongdae percaya diri

"sudah-sudah sekarang ayo kita makan" ucap Jessica –Ibu Jongdae- dan mereka pun makan bersama dengan suasana yang bahagia.

Minseok terus menatap cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya sambil terus tersenyum. Mereka sudah selesai makan dan sekarang para orangtua itu tengah asik berbincang.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongdae yang ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang nampak sangat bahagia

"sangat, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih jongdae aku sangat mencintaimu"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu, minnie" ucap Jongdae lalu mencium kening minseok cukup lama

"YAAK berani sekali kau menciumnya didepan orang tuanya" omel donghae membuat jongdae langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari minseok yang sekarang sudah memerah parah.

"ish dasar pengganggu" cibir jongdae membuat yang lain tertawa.

Kelakuan Donghae memang sama saja dengan adiknya Kim Minho, mereka senang sekali menggoda anaknya sendiri.

TBC

**Aaaahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, ini kepanjangan ga? Aku takut kalian bosen bacanya hehe**

**Oh ya di chapter ini aku mau adil buat ceritain semua couple meskipun Taoris masih dikit banget atau bahkan ga ada, tapi tenang aja di chapter depan mereka pasti ada^^ Sulay juga cuman sepintas soalnya mereka udah di chapter kemaren hehe.**

**Gimana chanbaek sama chenminnya? Semoga ga mengecewakan ya. Kaisoo sama Hunhan masih belum bersatu kayanya cerita cinta mereka bakal lebih panjang dibanding yang lain jadi harap sabar ya^^ makanya aku lurusin(?) dulu hubungan couple yg lain biar nanti bisa lebih fokus ke konflik kaisoo sama hunhan maaf kalau alurnya kelamaan tapi mereka pasti bersatu kok aku udah siapin cerita buat mereka di chapter depan meskipun belum di tulis hehe**

**Aku usahain update tiap hari senin malem ya soalnya aku kuliah selasa-jum'at jadi baru bisa nyempetin nulis cerita hari sabtu-senin itupun kalau lagi ga ada kegiatan lain. Tapi di usahain konsisten deh ;) **

**Makasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah review, semoga ceritanya ga mengecewakan maaf banget kalau masih jauh dari harapan kalian *bow oh ya aku juga mau coba bales review yang masuk hihi**

**selurpee : makasih udah review^^ hunhannya udah ada dikit di atas yang sabar ya, tunggu di chapter depan ;) . ini udah dilanjut ya **

**dorekyungsoo93 : makasih udah review^^ kaisoo juga ada dikit di atas hehe maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan, tunggu chapter depan author janji kaisoo bersatu disana hihi**

**Dhea485 : makasih udah review^^ iya author juga agak ngiri sama lay haha chanbaeknya udah bersatu tuh malah paling atas author bikinnya hehe semoga ga mengecewakan :D ini udah di lanjut ya **

**DJ 100 : makasih udah review^^ nanti pasti bakal ada kok Kai vs Sehun kalau sehun vs channie juga kayanya ada tapi ga janji lagian kalau ada juga masalahnya bukan rebutan cewe *eh kekeke . iya yixing emang punya penyakit itu tapi sebenernya penyakit ****Hemofilia itu banyak di derita oleh laki-laki dan jarang banget cewe yg menderita penyakit ini kecuali ada turunan dari apaaa gitu lupa^^v cuman buat kelancaran jalan cerita ya author pake aja nama penyakitnya hehe.**

**Dandeliona96 : makasih udah review^^ haha syukur deh kalau terkabul :D maaf ya Taoris nya baru dikit banget di usahain chapter selanjutnya Kris kelepek-kelepek deh, do'ain aja keke~**

**kyungie22 : makasih udah review^^iya chapter kemaren di peruntukan untuk Sulay moment sama meluruskan konflik Kris-Lay-Suho hehe kaisoo jadian? ngg... tunggu chap depan ya hehe author juga udah ga sabar :D**

**wanny : ****makasih udah review^^ author juga seneng sulay jadian *yeheeet^^ chanbaek udah jadian tuhhh, kaisoo sama hunhan jalan cerita mereka masih panjang keke tapi kayanya bentar lagi mereka bakal nyusul sulay sama chanbaek juga. diusahain chapter selanjutnya ya Kris klepek-klepek deh ;)**

**prince yehet : ****makasih udah review^^ makasih-makasih udah suka sama chap kemarin. Di chap ini udah ada chanbaek yg bersatu yg lainnya nyusul ya :p ini udah di lanjut, salam yeheeeet^^**

**guest : makasih udah review^^ yaaa namanya juga cinta bisa bikin org jadi buta dan gila *elaaah haha ini udah di lanjut yaa, semoga suka **

**ruixi : makasih udah review^^ ini udah di lanjut, semoga suka ya **

**guest : makasih udah review^^ ini udah di lanjut, semoga suka ya **

**hatakehanahungry : makasih udah review^^ boleh dong, boleeeh banget :D makasih udah suka, dan buat hanchul tenang aja mereka akan muncul di chap depan entah itu buat memepermudah atau malah mempersulit hubungan hunhan kekeke~ jadiannya bisa aja mulus, tapi kesananya liat aja nanti hahaha tunggu aja ya^^ ini udah update, semoga suka **

**devrina : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ya **

**maaf kalau ada nama yang salah tulis hehe, makasih banyak buat kalian ditunggu rewiew selanjutnya ya yang belum sempet review juga ditunggu banget, makasih juga buat yang udah follow atau favoritin cerita ini makasihhhh. Annyeong^^**


End file.
